


My alpha for hire

by xxxAkiiChanxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive Omega, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby making, Betrayal, Bonding, College, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Tsukki, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tsukishima, Riding, Smut, blowjob, extra salty tsukki, stupid kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAkiiChanxxx/pseuds/xxxAkiiChanxxx
Summary: because of Kuroo's desire to help his grandfather, he ended up accepting a job from a stranger as a helper but it seems like the word helper means different from what he's expecting and now, he got caught in a very complicated situation. "I'm not a baby maker for pete's sake!"How kuroo's life as an alpha for hire under his new employer/wife Prince Kei?





	1. The new job

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another story! I got the Idea after I read a manga made by Saeko and I really like that kind of story so I have decided to make another Kurootsukki fic but I changed the story of course. I hope you guys will like this like my old fics ❤
> 
> Warning : grammar error and typo/spelling error.  
> Ps : I am still looking for someone who can beta my works so if ever someone wanted to help me then just message me ✌

 

A normal day for a literature student, Kuroo Tetsuro. Had his breakfast before meeting with his bestfriend Bokuto Kotaro on his way to the university.  
"Oi Kuroo you're so slow. We'll be late again." Bokuto shouted.

  
"Sorry. I need to prepare my old man's food and medicine." Kuroo replied before the two dash to the university.

  
Despite of kuroo's bad boy look specially with his dark bed hair and sharp looking eyes, he's a kind and caring man. He is living with his foster grandfather since he was 5 years old. His parent run away and abandoned him because of being in debt. The teacher from the nearby school adopted him and provide all his needs up until today.

  
The old man gave him food, shelter, send him to good school and support his college fees. Kuroo owe his life to his old man which is why he's doing his best to help him in any way he can.

  
Luckily, he has an incredible brain. He manage to pass the scholarship exam that lessen the money his pops needs to pay for his school. He also has a part time job at the convenient store to cover up some of his daily expenses. His grandfather is getting older and older. As much as possible, he wanted him to stop from working and enjoy life at home.

  
Another good thing is that he's an alpha. Although he's studying in a coed university, the admin is prioritizing the alphas. Job and opportunity are easy for them to achieve even though you are from a not so wealthy family.

  
"Shit we are late. Let's hurry! I still need to copy my homework!" Bokuto shouted as the two alpha rushed to their classrooms.

  
The both of them are on their 3rd year in college. They are both athletic that makes them popular around the campus but only Bokuto joined the campus' volleyball club. Kuroo and Bokuto were in different volleyball teams in highschool. They chose the same school for college but Kuroo told him that he can't join the club.

  
At first, Bokuto was surprised because he knew how much Kuroo loves the sport but after Kuroo explained to him his reason, Bokuto did his best to understand his best friend.

  
Not everyone is as lucky as him. He has a complete family. They aren't so wealthy but he can live in a very comfortable life without thinking where he could get money for his everyday needs or how can he continue paying for his tuition fee unlike his friend Kuroo. He's a happy guy but no matter how hard he wanted to hide it, Bokuto can still notice how he struggle for everyday.

  
Every time their professor will mention some project that will need money, he can see Kuroo's face change. The bed head cannot do club activities anymore. He can use his extra time to do part time job but it's still not enough.

  
Bokuto sometimes offer him some financial help like treating him to lunch or buying a certain school supply that they need but Kuroo has a pride. He doesn't like getting things for free so whenever Bokuto wanted to give him help, he asks his bestfriend to tutor him so that he can pay the dark haired alpha after. He can hit two birds with one stone. Bokuto wasn't so good in academics so getting Kuroo as his tutor helps him to pass the exam and at the same time, give his friend the help that he needs.

  
Their class ended up early so Kuroo still have more than an hour before his part time job starts. Bokuto and him are on their way to the nearby burger shop to eat and to help Bokuto again for his upcoming make up exam.

  
Walking to the main gate of school, they noticed a bunch of students surrounding the center of the school's walkway. Normally, kuroo would just ignore it. He knew that the school he's in is a prestigious school so there are a lot of flashy students around but his best friend seems to be a curious and persistent one so Bokuto drag him in the crowd before he knew it.

  
Boys and girls are both screaming and murmuring something that Kuroo couldn't understand. All he knew is that everyone is waiting for someone to come out of the car.

  
"Hey, why does that car is surrounded by guard? Is that the prime minister or something?" Kuroo sarcastically asked.

  
"I'm not sure but I heard there's a newly transferred freshman that is more important than the prime minister." Bokuto answered before bringing his attention back to the black cars.

  
Guards started blocking the people at least 5ft away before the driver opens the door. A tall blonde guy cam out from the car.

  
"Here's your bag, Kei sama." Kuroo heard one of the men in black said.

  
The blonde looks so cool but at the same time, lonely. For Kuroo, he felt something special from the guy and he can smell a very addictive scent coming from the said man.

  
Kuroo saw the blond look at him for a second. Not sure if he's imagining things but he felt their eyes met. He was totally bewitched by the blonde's beauty that he forgot his own friend who's now shaking him back to earth.

  
"Oi kuroo! They're gone. Let's go now." Bokuto said before dragging his still half conscious friend.

  
Inside the fast food chain, Bokuto is answering the questions Kuroo made just a few minutes ago. While he's busy answering, Kuroo's mind kept on thinking about what happened earlier.

  
The sweet scent that he smelled from the freshman, it is as sweet as an omega's scent but he must be wrong. The younger man must be an alpha. Strong responsible alpha that was being admired by everyone in school.

  
Bokuto finishes his sample test and now asking Kuroo to check his paper but his friend seems to be in dreamland again. Irritatedly, he throw the note book to his friend's face and finally, He got his attention.

  
"Oi Kuroo, what's bothering you huh? I'm done with your sample questions."

  
"Sorry Kou chan." Kuroo said in a teasing manner before checking his answers.

  
After helping Bokuto review for his make up exam, kuroo goes straight to his part time job. The convenient store that he's working at isn't far from his university. He arrived there just few minutes early, enough time for him to change his uniform before starting his shift.

  
Standing in front of the cashier, some people might be scared on how he looks but when he start doing his job, smiling and greeting the costumers specially girls, all of their impressions starts to change.

  
"Thank you for your hard work." Kuroo bowed before leaving the convenient store after his shift and come straight at home.

  
When he reached his house, he entered the dark hall greeting nobody a loud "I'm home". Normally his grandfather will greet him back but no one did.

  
Suddenly felt worried as he run inside the house looking for his grandfather father. The house is dark and empty so he went out and ask their neighbor if they know where his grand father is.

  
"Kuroo kun, when I came to check your grandfather, I saw him lying on the ground so we sent him to the hospital. Here's the address and don't worry, he's fine when we left him." His neighbor said.

  
Hurriedly said thanks before grabbing a cab going to the address that he has. Once he arrived to the hospital, he asked the nurses where his grandfather's room is.

  
The nurse guided him to the room. He wanted to run just to see his grandfather as quickly as he can but the way the nurse is acting, somehow he calm down.

  
"Grandfather! What happened to you??" Kuroo asked to his grandfather who is sitting on the hospital bed, smiling.

  
"I'm good. You should just rest at home." The old man replied.

  
Kuroo sit beside his grandfather, tired from working and running from here and there. Relieved that his grandfather is okay, fatigue starts hitting him as he let out a yawn.

  
"Excuse me, I have the result of nekomata san's test."

  
Kuroo stand up again to greet the doctor before the both of the leave the room to let the older man rest more.

  
"He's actually okay. At his age, he needs to stop from working and just stays at home. He can't handle stress anymore so avoid anything that may cause stress. Here are the medicine that he needs to take everyday. Excuse me." The doctor said before leaving Kuroo alone.

  
The young alpha check the list of the medicine that his pops needs to take. It is quite a lot and the fact that he cannot work anymore means he need to support the two of them all by himself. Also, the hospital bill is quite expensive too. His Grandfather needs to stay for a week for further observation.

  
Sighing, he asked the nurse to tell his grandfather that he went home when he wakes up then leave the hospital.

  
The next day, going to school with his best friend as usual, Kuroo still feels a bit upset. He computed all of the money that he will need for the month and is 3 times bigger than the money he has.

  
"Bokuto, I might quit school soon." He said.

  
Bokuto let out a loud "WHAT!?" that catches the people's attention. After calming down, he started asking Kuroo why he needs to leave school.

  
"My old man isn't allowed to work anymore. Meaning, I will be the one supporting the two of us from now on. Once I found another job, I'll quit school." Kuroo said.

  
Like a child, bokuto shed a tear after hearing that his beloved friend will quit school. Kuroo gave him a playful punch to cheer him up.

  
When they reached the gate, they saw a bunch of people surrounding the walkway again. Girls and boys are both running just to see that certain student coming to school.

  
"The prince is here!" The girls screamed

  
The tall blondie freshman get out of his car. He has that beauty of a woman and that prideful aura of a man making both gender go crazy over him.

  
The two alpha saw the blonde making some gestures making the guards stop from following him. They left the place also to attend their respective classes.

  
"So he's a prince. No wonder why he has that powerful and authoritative look in him. " Bokuto said.

  
Kuroo sit in his class with his mind flying outside, thinking about how they can survive their everyday life with his current job. He needs to have at least three jobs to pay their bills but that's not the problem. He will be needing a big amount of money for his grandfather's hospital bills and medicines. He has at least a week to gather that big amount of money but the question is how?

  
The class ended without him understanding anything. His bestfriend told him that he has a club meeting so he can't accompany him today.

  
He agreed and let his friend attend the club activity. He has no work today so instead of coming home, he climb up to the roof top and eat the curry bread he got at the cafeteria.

  
Alone, all of his problem comes one by one again. Eating silently while looking up the sky, he's thinking how or where he can start after leaving the school. His grandfather for sure will get man once he learned his plan of leaving school.

  
Suddenly, the roof top door flew wide open creating a loud bang. Kuroo get on his feet to see what happened.

\---

Normally, the guards are following Kei even in his classes. He's a prince so his life is important. His kingdom is located in a small island far away from japan.

  
He doesn't like the way his guards treat him. They are even more strict when they are still in his kingdom. He wanted to be free from his guards to have his alone time where he can breathe freely.

  
His classes was about to finish which means, he needs to go back to his guards soon. He climb up to the most quiet place in school which is the rooftop to spend the rest of his free time.

  
"Who's there?" A voice came from behind.

  
Kei didn't expect that someone is actually coming in a place like this. He faced te owner of the voice and look at him. He's the man he saw this morning.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Kei said apologetically.

  
"It's okay besides, this place is not mine so you can stay as much as you wanted." Kuroo said as he stand beside the prince, leaning to the fence.

  
"I never thought that I would have a chance to actually talk to the prince." Kuroo said while looking up to the sky.

  
Kei kept his mouth shut. Nobody dare to talk to him so casually like this before. The feeling is unusual but comfortable. It is like the feeling of being free is in the bed head man beside him.

  
The silence between them isn't awkward either. Nobody dares to talk until Kei realizes that it is almost time to go back. He said goodbye to the bedhead man before turning his back.

  
Kuroo involuntarily grab the prince, stopping him from leaving. Kei looked back at him, surprised from what the older man did.

  
"Sorry. I can actually see loneliness in your eyes. No matter what's bothering you, just remember that people will give you the best because you are important to them." Kuroo said before letting the prince's hand go.

  
Kei gave him a small and gentle smile before leaving the place. Not soon after the prince left, Kuroo left the school also. He wanted to watch his friend's training but walking around might bring be helpful to look for any vacant job around the area.

  
"Life is hard. I wonder how pops manage to raise me alone specially I am not his real grandson." Kuroo said while waiting for the traffic sight to turn red.

  
The sign change and all the pedestrians started crossing the road, Kuroo notice an old man who walks really slowly. There's allotted seconds until traffic lights change back to go sign.

  
"Oi pops. There's a lot of cars around this area. Let me accompany you. " kuroo said and without waiting for the old man to reply, he started assisting the old man specially when crossing the road.

  
The old man just walk with the bed head alpha, smiling. He found it amusing how a young delinquent looking stranger kindly help an old man like him. "We are here." He told the young man.

  
"Alright pops. Take care." Kuroo happily said.

  
"Wait young man. Let me give you something in return." The old man offered.

  
"No need pop. You know, we should help each other specially in time of needs. I have to go. I still have to look for a job." Kuroo said before leaving the man.

  
For the second time. The old man spot him from walking. "I'll give you a job." The old man said while grinning. The young man's eye gets wider from excitement.

  
"What kind of job"

"Helper. Stay in if possible with good salary."

  
Because of his need, working as a house helper is not bad specially if the salary is big. He is actually willing to do anything as long as it is legal anyway. His grandfather needs support now and that is his priority.

  
"If I accept it, can I ask for salary advance?" Kuroo desperately asked.

  
The old man gave him a laugh and pat his shoulder. "Of course you can."

  
"Deal" kuroo said before shaking the old man's hand.

  
The old man told kuroo to go to the address that he gave tomorrow and bring his things too after receiving the money through his bank account. Kuroo was also instructed to quit his current job so he can do his new job well.

  
The next day comes so fast. He get up as usual and get ready for school. His last day attending school , maybe. His class will end up early today so he can go fix the hospital fees after if the money is already in his account. He also wanted to properly say goodbye to his friend because they might not see each other for quite sometime.

  
"Bro, you really quitting school?" Bokuto asked.

  
"If my employer will still allow me to attend then I will but I doubt. I ask for salary advance so I can settle grandfather's bill today. Please don't tell him about this." Kuroo said and luckily, his friend agreed.

  
His class ended soon and he went straight to the hospital after getting the money. His grandfather will stay for one more week so he needs to pay for additional one week bill since he wont be there to pay for it that time.

  
His grandfather was sleeping when he came so he chose not to disturb the old man. He silently said goodbye then ask the nurse to look after his grandfather. He left his contact number so the hospital can contact him just in case.

  
Carrying the bag of clothes that he pack last night, he drop by at the convenient store that he's working for to give the resignation letter that he wrote. After accomplishing all the thing he need, it is time for him to go to his new workplace.

  
On his way to the train station, a black car stopped in front of him. A shorter but older man wearing eye glasses came out and approached him. The shorter man examine his face for a second before asking his name.

  
"You are Kuroo san, is that correct? We are hear to accompany you to the mansion."

  
The man looks harmful and they know the address that he'll be going so without asking any further question, he ride the car.

  
Unfamiliar place, unfamiliar face. The mansion was located quite far from the main road and town center. The way going to the mansion was a road full of trees. The shorter man lead the way inside the mansion.

  
The said house is maybe as big as his university or even much bigger. Kuroo's eyes kept on wondering around while following the shorter man.

  
"We are almost there Kuroo san. By the way, my name is Ittetsu takeda. You can ask me anything you need." Takeda said nicely but still in a formal tone and manner.

  
Confused Kuroo just gave him a now while the both of them continuously walk through a very long hallway. The place looks pretty new but the design and the atmosphere around the house feels ancient.

  
At the end of the hallway, a very familiar figure is standing, looking coldly at him. Kuroo stopped right in front of the said man wondering what is he doing in a place like that.

  
"I personally came here to see what kind of person my future husband will be after I heard that you ask for advance money before coming here, pathetic."

  
Shocked and confused, Kuroo step back and reacted a but violently. He was surprised enough to see the man in the same place but hearing the word husband makes him crazy.

  
"Excuse me but I am here to work as a helper." Kuroo answered back.

  
The tall blond man who looked at him gently before is now looking at him coldly. The feeling is really different and it seems like the person in front of him now is different from who he met before.

  
"Tetsu did not explain huh? Well let me tell you this. We payed you so now you're here and your job is to help me conceive. Stop pretending that this is your first time. You are just an alpha for hire so make sure to do your job properly." The blond said before leaving them alone.

  
Kuroo who's left dumbfounded can't think anymore. His situation became worse. All he knew is that he'll be a helper but he didn't know that his job is to actually help someone to have a baby specially the prince.

  
"What the heck is this? I'm not a baby  
Maker for pete's sake!" 


	2. The prince's fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at last I am here!!! I got sick so I can't finish the second chapter on time. I am happy that a lot of you know the original manga but i am afraid I can't follow the whole story (original) i am only relying to the things my mind can remember but other than that, the scenes are original (cant be found in the manga). I ak informing you guys in advance so you wont be disappointed if this story will end or the sequence aren't the same as the original. Thank you!! 
> 
> Warning : same thing as usual ❤ again, The idea is from the manga created by Kamon Saeko (thanks to the comments)

The prince left his still shocked fiancé. Kei wasn't expecting that the person he will marry was the guy he met in school several days ago. His impression to the bedhead alpha wasn't bad but he actually felt nice talking to him at roof top before.

  
Yesterday, he was studying when Takeda inform him about his soon to be husband. Things wouldn't be so difficult only if he was born alpha. He's an omega and a prince at the same time. He needs to be a leader and a carrier. Studying the law, training physically in the morning. Studying parenting, birth giving at night.

  
Takeda told him that his future husband asked for a big money in advance. That news made him think bad about his unknown partner. Why does the higher ones gave him such a gold digging, useless partner? He wasn't expecting to be loved but he was expecting someone who can help him with some royal work.

  
Also, his top obligation is to give an heir. He doesn't want to be touched or to be breed by a random dirty alpha whose working like a prostitute. Are there no good and worthy alpha out there that agree to that opportunistic alpha's condition?

  
He knew that whoever gets married to him will have a full access with the royal families properties including their wealth but his unknown alpha is somewhat bold and greedy, showing his true color but still manage to convince the higher up to be the crown prince's husband? Kei began to feel curious about it.

  
It was a shock for him to learn that the first person in school who made him feel comfortable is also his payed husband to be. He wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed. He should have expect the worst about the arrangement.

  
Kuroo is still confused about what's happening. All he wanted was a job so he can support his old man. How did he end up in this complicated situation? Takeda showed him the room that he'll be using while staying in the mansion.

  
He wanted to ask a lot of questions but Takeda insisted that he needs to rest because tomorrow will be a long day for him. The room that they gave him is as big or even bigger than their house. The bed is wide and soft, the bathroom is spacious with a big tub too.

  
He never thought that he'll get a chance to experience this luxurious life but that is not important for him. Because of his parents' history, he told himself not to prioritize or worship money. He was hurt when the prince called him opportunist because he is not. He will never get married for the sake of wealth and that is what he wanted to explain but the prince just left him suddenly.

  
Kuroo felt that the prince looked angry at him. He wasn't like that when they met accidentally at the roof top. What he saw there is a gentle prince with lonely eyes. It was the first time for him to met someone who looked so vulnerable and fragile that he wanted to protect him but his encounter with the prince today is totally different. He looked like a lion whose ready to attack on whoever who planned to enter and harm his territory.

 

Too much thinking made him fall asleep. When he opened his eyes, it is already morning and someone is already knocking on the door. He wanted to shout come in but the room is big so he doubt his voice will reach the person from the other side of the door so he get up and open the door instead.

  
Takeda entered the room with a number of servant following him behind. Each servant hold a piece of his school's uniform. Everything looks so new. From the shirt, the pant, new shoes and bag.

  
"What is this for?" He asked in his usual tone.

  
"Kuroo sama, let me explain some things for you." Takeda started. "You have to continue attending your class. Studying world literature will help you learn more about the kingdom that you'll lead in the future. You don't need to worry about the fees and your other needs because the royal family will provide everything you need. Also, you have to study when you arrive home."

  
There's a lot of information that he heard so he stopped Takeda from talking for him to have time to absorb all of the information. So he don't need to quit school which is good but at the same time, he has to study extra when he comes back to the mansion.

  
"Doing all of that is not a problem for me but can you tell me, what am I really doing in here?"

  
"You are the person that the royalty chose for the prince to be his husband. They are never wrong. They believed that you have the quality to be the next king. They believe that you are the only person who can stand beside the crown prince."

  
Still unclear but what Takeda told him made him speechless. Imagining himself standing beside the prince sounds good for him but he wasn't sure what or how can the higher ups know that he can really do all of the responsibilities?

  
Takeda continue explaining the things that he needs to do and that includes to develop a good relationship with the prince. That is a must. They are not forcing them to love each other but at least be civil or if possible, be friends. It is also his responsibility to impregnate the crown prince after their marriage as soon as possible and that is the biggest responsibility that he has to do, he thought.

  
The servant left him alone so he can prepare for school. He tried the tub and he actually enjoyed it. Since he's already in that kind of situation then maybe it would be better if he'll just try to do his best to make thing better even though he wasn't sure how he can do it or if it is possible or not.

  
Already dressed and ready for school, he saw the prince walking on the hallway. He tried greeting the blonde omega but he walked away immediately. He hates it when he was being ignored but since he's the crown prince, kuroo will try to extend his patient as much as he can.

  
Men in black are standing outside waiting for them. When the prince entered the car, one of the men asks Kuroo to come in. Kuroo refused to ride the car and told them that he prefers to walk.

  
"If he wanted to walk then let him. He would not and could not escape anyway if he plans to." Kei said without making an eye contact with the black haired alpha.

  
Kuroo is looking at the blondie's face from the window. He maybe a prince but that wouldn't stop him from being his natural self. He wasn't an employee but the prince's fiancé so it means, he standing on the same level as the slender man. "Oya? Of course I wouldn't run away if that if that us what you are afraid off." He cockily said before leaving the mansion's premises.

  
The place was pretty big but the servants around the area were kind and accommodating that they told him the easiest way back to the main road. It was still early for his first class so walking to the school wouldn't be a problem. He doesn't want to make additional commotion in school when the students saw him with their prince.

  
Kuroo then called his best friend and inform him that he'll be attending school today making his always excited friend happier and louder. It seems like the white haired man is in the middle of practice because he heard the couch shouting from the other end of the line. He said goodbye and told his friend to just meet each other in class.

  
On the way to school, Kei looks a bit more irritated than usual. He doesn't smile but he never raised his voice either. He can speak casually and sarcastically specially for those who failed to follow his order but nonetheless, he just keep wearing his pokerface mask. This time, Kei seems to be pretty affected by the presence of the bedhead man.

  
The prince reaches the school earlier than expected. It is an advantage because no one is bothering or blocking his way. Most of the people who are in school around this time are the athletes who are having practice before their class starts. His class will start in an hour so like usual, he'll stay in the library while waiting for the tike to pass.

  
Kuroo arrived in school just 15 minutes early before his class. The school is pretty lively with the girls chattering around and some other students who are running to their class before time. His best friend came into the room, panting and sweating hard. His uniform looks so messy and incomplete too.

  
"Oi kuroo! I though I wouldn't see you here anymore!" Bokuto said before jumping onto his friend, crying like a kid.

  
Normally, athletes are the star of the schools. They should show some bold and tough attitude, masculinity and coolness but his friend is the total opposite. Bokuto is loud, clingy, childish owl, he doesn't show off outside the court and he's very honest. He will cry if he wants, he'll show that he's upset if he feels and that is one thing that make other students like him maybe.

  
"Stop that and let go off me. You look like a monkey with an owl's hair, stupid." Kuroo said.

  
The white haired man agreed and ket go of his bed head friend. He was plainly happy to see his friend here again. "It seem like your newly found job is good that they still allow you to come to school right?" Bokuto asked.

  
Kuroo let out a deep sigh. Thinking if his new "boss" is kind is something a little bit difficult to judge. The tall blonde man seems to be angry at him. They don't talk normal conversation at all so how can the two of them be close?

  
"Not at all. It is pretty complicated." Kuroo said leaving his friend confused.

  
After class, Bokuto asks his friend to come with him for a while but with Kuroo's current state, he has to decline his friend and promise to make up next time. Takeda told him that he needs to come home after school to study about the prince's family and the kingdom's rules.

  
"Welcome home, Tetsurou sama" the servants greeted him right upon entering the mansion.

He's not yet used to this and it totally makes him feel awkward but if he needs to be part of the family then he has to feel comfortable with all of the formalities that comes around the place. He entered his room to change clothes. His extra classes at home will start soon.

  
"Tetsurou sama, i have your clothes here." A servant outside his door said after knocking.

  
Kuroo opened the door and ask the servant to put the clothes on his bed. The servant also told him that Takeda will be waiting for him in the dining area for 20 minutes. He starts changing his clothes after cleaning himself. The garment is pretty different from what he normally wears. This looks pretty formal but at least, comfortable. He remembers that Kei also wear almost same kind of clothes when they met yesterday.

  
He met Takeda in the dining area where foods are prepared on the tables. A chair was prepared for his arrival with an already Kei sitting on the opposite side, having his food already. Kuroo sat on the chair and look at all the utensils lined up in front if him. Kei took a sharp glance at his future husband, judging how low he is for nit knowing the basics of food and dining.

  
"I'm done. I don't want to eat with a person who doesn't even know how to use the utensils properly, Trash." Kei said while piercings a look to his fiancé before leaving the place.

  
Kuroo is trying to keep his temper down. He wanted to understand the crown prince's attitude by putting himself to his shoe. Even him will feel bad when he learned that he'll be married to a person he doesn't know or seen before. Trying to divert his attention, he faced Takeda and boldly asked how to used the forks , knives and spoon in different sizes in front of him.

  
"The crown prince's family will come soon in this place so it means that you and your future family will meet. There would be a small dinner party to celebrate their arrival and you need to learn the important things when facing the royalties." Takeda said.

  
Kuroo just gave him a nod in return. He was actually expecting for that kind of situation. If you are talking about marriage then of course there would be a meeting between you and the family first. He was pretty nervous and scared. Thinking, if the crown prince is that rude and salty then maybe, the whole family is.

  
Takeda introduced him to his tutors who will train him until his marriage to the prince. Learning about their kingdom will come last. Their priority is to make Kuroo memorize and get used to the rules of the royal family and of course, the manners.

  
He has different tutors for different manner lessons. They started teaching him table manners. Japanese mostly use chopsticks and a spoon for some desserts and soup so it wasn't a surprise that Kuroo isn't familiar with the different kind of utensils in front of him.

  
The bed head alpha may look cocky and a real cocky sometimes but he's a fast learner. He can adopt to different situations quickly and learn new things. He memorized quickly what are the different usage of the utensils in front of him and the right order or pattern of eating.

  
"Oi Take chan, what are the things do I need to learn aside from this table manner?" Kuroo asked while eating his food.

  
Takeda cleared his throat before opening the small notebook where the list of Kuroo's activities are written.

  
"After the table manner, you will have a lesson about proper clothing. Normal clothes that you have can't be wore by a prince inside the palace specially when you are with the royal family, Kuroo sama. You will also have dance lessons, royal sports like archery, fencing and horse riding. The royal highness likes playing those during their free time and as the future husband of the crown prince, there is a big chance that you can use it when interacting with them. Other than that, the rest are book lessons." Takeda read.

  
Kuroo sighed. Not yet starting with the other things, he can feel his muscles aching from exhaustion. It is already difficult for him to eat just a pinch of food just to follow their rules, even choosing clothes he needs to study. But then again, he has no choice.

  
"Thanks for the heads up Take chan." Kuroo said before wiping his mouth.

  
"Also Kuroo sama, stop calling me Take chan. Call me Takeda or Ittetsu instead." Takeda said before leaving him.

  
Kuroo was dead tired when he had the chance to lay on his bed. Right after finishing his food, the tutor invades his room and start putting different clothing inside the closet. It is just two lesson but the stress that it gave him is thrice than he had in university.

  
Too tired to noticed, the crown prince had already entered his room and now leaning on the window, watching him lazily. Kuroo just noticed that someone is in the room when the very familiar sweet scent touches his nose again.

  
"I knew it. You are here." Kuroo said before getting off the bed. "What can I do for you, your highness?" Kuroo said while bowing down like a prince in front of Kei aside from the sarcastic tone that he's making.

  
Still leaning on the window with his arms crossed on his chest, Kei looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and anger. Kei knew why he's annoyed. That is because the bed head alpha is annoying him but the reason why he felt angry, he wasn't sure about it. There are a lot of things running in his mind but he doesn't understand all of it.

  
"I will tell you, ride the car tomorrow morning if you still want to keep your life." Kei said.

  
"Oya? Is that the only thing the prince personally visited me for? You can ask Takeda to tell me about it." Kuroo said as he step closer to Kei.

  
Not moving from where he is, the omega exchange sharp looks with the alpha. "I want to get my position and to present a husband to my countrymen but if you don't want it then it is your choice. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Kei said before pushing the alpha off of him and leave the room.

  
Kuroo couldn't understand what the prince was talking about. He doesn't want to tease him either but the crown prince's saltiness hit nerves sometimes. Too tired to think, he took a bath a had a good night sleep.

  
Next day is the same. He woke up early to go to school. Takeda then asked him again to ride the car but Kuroo kept on rejecting. Takeda looked a bit worried but then again, the crown prince demanded to leave the bed head alpha if that is what he wanted.

  
Walking to school seems to be usual. This is only time that he has so he han breath air again. The atmosphere in the mansion suffocates him. While walking, he noticed that the people around him are murmuring and looking at him. Not sure if it is only his imagination or not so he chose to ignore it. When he reached the school, a lot of people started running after him, squealing his name. He was like an anime in a zoo where people are watching him in a circle waiting for him to perform.

 

"Kuroo sama look at here!!" He can hear girls shouting around him.

  
Luckily, his loud best friend came to the rescue. The white haired alpha drag Kuroo out of the crowd and brought him to his club's locker room.

  
"You saved me bro. Thank you. I don't know why those people are chasing me." Kuroo said while wiping his sweat.

  
Bokuto then throw a newspaper on him hitting his face hard. "Of course they will chase you! Look! That news paper is all over the area!"

  
Kuroo get the news paper and start reading the headline. His jaw dropped wide open after he saw his picture printed with a headline title saying "the crown prince's mysterious fiancé"

  
"What the hell is going on here!!??" Kuroo shouted before throwing the newspaper on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!!! What do you think guys?? Did this chapter went well?? Let me know what you think guys. 


	3. The preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my 3rd chapter it is already edited. Thanks to antoinette95 for editing this chapter.  
> Hope you guys will like this chapter ✌

"What the hell is going on here!!??" Kuroo shouted, throwing the newspaper on the floor.

  
He didn’t know why, or how, his face ended up plastered on front page of the newspapers. When had this happened? Nobody knew about the arrangement other than the people in the mansion. Now, however, people eyed him curiously. Nothing was official yet, but it wouldn’t matter now that everyone knew. Knowing how the prince would react, he knew his movements would be limited now.

  
He needed to figure out a way to get his life back to normal, but first he needed to explain the situation to his best friend. The white-haired man was sitting silently in front of Kuroo, gaping wide eyed in shock. Bokuto struggled to process what he’d read, but it wasn’t making any sense. He sat pensively until his head started to throb and he began zoning out.

  
"Oi Bokuto wake up!" Kuroo said, shaking his friend’s shoulder.

  
Luckily, after few shakes, Bokuto seemed to come back to his senses. He frowned hopelessly at Kuroo, and scratched at the back of his neck. "Bro, my brain can't understand what's happening. Could you please try explaining?"

  
Kuroo hadn’t planned to tell his friends everything, namely because he’d hoped that things would go back to how they used to be in no time, but now he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t leave Bokuto in the dark. He sighed heavily. It'd only been a few days since he’d arrived at the mansion, and things were happening faster than he’d expected.

  
"Bro, listen to me. What I’m about to tell you is going to sound absurd, but it’s the truth." Kuroo said, holding Bokuto’s shoulders and looking at him seriously.

  
The white-haired man just gulped and nodded in return. Kuroo swallowed dryly before speaking. "I got a job offer from an old man that I helped before. He told me that I’d have to work as a house keeper and gave me money in advance. When I went to the address that the old man gave me, I suddenly became the crown prince's fiancé! I can't do anything about it, either. I owe them the money I used for my old man's hospital fees.” He ran a hand through his spiky black hair before continuing. “Sorry bro. I thought I could still fix this, but now I can't." He glared at the discarded newspaper

  
The white-haired alpha was silent for a long moment. Kuroo didn't know what was running through his friend’s mind, and it worried him. Was the simple-minded man angry with him? He didn't want that to happen since Bokuto was his only friend.

  
"That's… cool bro." Bokuto said flatly, patting Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo lifted his head to see his friend's face, still blank like he hadn’t processed the situation yet.

  
A few minutes later, Bokuto smiled dopily, seemingly understanding. "Woah! That's cool bro!!" he exclaimed, laughing and patting his friend hard on the back. "That blond is hot too don't you think?? Oi!! Lucky lucky!" he chanted.

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of his friend’s head. "Shut up dumb ass!" he shouted, grinning.

  
By lunch the commotion had subsided and the two alphas managed to make it to their classes. Things were still awkward, however. Every now and again, students would peek through his classroom's window, curious to see their beloved prince’s fiancé. It was quickly becoming irritating, but there was little he could do besides grin and bear it. He escaped to the rooftop as quickly as he could to eat with Bokuto, skirting the crowded cafeteria entirely. No one usually went there during lunch unless they wanted to be privacy which, at that moment, was ideal. Luckily Bokuto didn’t have training that afternoon, freeing him to eat lunch with Kuroo. The black-haired alpha was still thinking about the news, and the subsequent problems. What if his grandfather saw it? The last thing he’d want to do is cause the man more stress.

  
"Oi Kuroo, why aren't you eating? If you don't want to eat then I can finish your food for you,” Bokuto said, reaching to pick at the food from Kuroo’s lunch box.

  
Kuroo snatched it away with a half-hearted glare. "Shut up! I'll eat this," he grumbled. Bokuto laughed at his friend's reaction and dug back into his lunch.

  
At dismissal Takeda ushered Kuroo to the car, insisting that he ride with the prince for his safety. He reluctantly agreed, too tired to argue, and took the sit beside the window opposite the blonde omega. He wasn’t keen to repeat that morning’s events.

  
The ride home seemed to stretch on for an eternity. They sat awkwardly, the silence thick and stifling. No one dared to speak and the radio was off. The omega beside him was staring pointedly out of the window, disinterested in him entirely. Kuroo knew that the prince didn't like him, but he could be as cocky as he liked. That felt more natural than sitting obediently with his mouth shut.

  
When the car stopped in front of their home, Kei went straight to his room, leaving him in the car. Kuroo exhaled deeply and made his way to the house. Takeda kindly reminded him about their lesson for the afternoon. He gave the older man a tired nod before going to his room to change his clothes.

  
When he finished changing he made his way to meet Takeda and his tutor. Servants paid him little attention as they rushed about cleaning and putting up decorations.

  
"Take-chan, what's going on??" He casually asked, walking up to the older man.

  
Takeda cleared his throat, startled, before answering his question. "Kei-sama's family will arrive the day after tomorrow and there will be a welcoming party. You have to be prepared to greet them again,” he paused and stared sternly at the tall alpha. “And again, don't call me Take-chan, especially in front of the crown prince or his family."

  
Kuroo gave him a lazy nod before starting his first lesson for today. Since the table manners and clothing lessons are easy to remember, they will start have speaking lesson for today which they think, Kuroo needs so much.

  
Learning the words aren't difficult. What he makes the lesson difficult is his his speaking habit. He speaks so casually that he tended to make names and use cute suffixes which is will be considered rude when speaking to the king.

  
"Kuroo sama, please practice speaking normally even until the royalties comes back to the kingdom." Takeda said in an almost pleading voice and gladly, Kuroo agreed.

  
Takeda sighed in relief after hearing him saying that he'll do it. There will be other visitors from the neighboring kingdom so Takeda has to make sure that kuroo will be well presented during that time. The party will also have a series of dances so kuroo needs to learn it too.

 

The dance instructor teaches him how to dance through shadow dancing, how to ask someone to dance, how to end the dance and how to agree to dance. If there is something that Kuroo isn't good at, that is dancing. He really can't dance even the simple sway, waltz is more difficult.

  
The instructor then helped him by being Kuroo's partner, guiding his every move but still, Kuroo kept on making mistakes and stepping his teacher's foot. What he didn't know is that Kei is watching him from the corner. The blonde is leaning on the wall since kuroo started his dance lesson started and the blonde is pretty annoyed by the black haired alpha's common mistakes until he snapped.

  
"Cut the music!" Kei shouted as they immediately stop the music.

  
Kei walked to Kuroo who's looking at him blankly, not sure what he did this time that anger the crown prince. Kei has a foul look on his face as he step closer to Kuroo. Nobody dared to speak and silently wait for what will happen next. Kuroo was so nervous as if he's waiting for an active volcano to erupt.

  
"You are doing it in a wrong way that is why you kept on repeating your mistakes." Kei said while guiding Kuroo's hand to his waist and put the other one on his back. "Put your hands here. Make sure that you are supporting your partner well. " kei said before putting his own hands on the alpha's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Music" kei commanded.

  
Kei guided Kuroo's body as the music starts. The alpha's body is unexpectedly responding well. Kei is too close to Kuroo that his mind can't focus on anything other than looking on his face. The blonde's eyes are close while swaying both of their bodies to the music. The peaceful look on the crown prince's face is what the alpha's been looking for. That is what he saw when they first met.

  
As the music reached its end, they heard a round of applause from the crowd. They didn't notice that everyone stopped from working just to watch the two of them dance. Kei break their contact immediately and his face went back to normal. "That is how you dance. I'm done here. " he said before marching back to his quarters.

  
Kuroo found himself watching the prince's back as he disappear. While they were dancing, he felt his heart stopped from beating. It felt good and painful at the same time. Takeda tap him lightly on his shoulder that catches his attention. "You must be tired Kuroo sama. Please rest and we will continue tomorrow." Kuroo just gave him a nod before walking to his own room.

  
Dipping himself into the hot bath, he started rubbing his chest, checking if the pain is still there. A while ago was the first time they had any skin contact. He can still smell the sweet scent of the prince against his nose. Kuroo's lips turned into a playful smirk just by remembering how the prince's face looked like when they were dancing.

  
After taking a bath, he wore his pajama pants and let his tired body fall onto his bed. "Good night." He told himself.

  
Meanwhile, Kei locked himself inside his room right after the sample dance. He's really annoyed at what he did because deep inside him, he enjoyed it. The alpha's hold felt warm on his skin and he can still feel it until now. He dance with different people before but the feeling is different. For him, it felt one sided. He feels like he's the one who made the first move even though that wasn't his intention. He soon fell asleep while curing the alpha's name.

  
The next day is friday. Kei needs to attend class since freshmen in their school needs to attend classes from monday to friday while Kuroo, he's junior and he can chose what days he'll attend. Early in the morning and he's wearing something formal already for his home classes.

  
He continue learning the dance. His performance dramatically improved after the crown prince personally thought him yesterday which made their preparations easier. There are still a lot of thing for him to study and they only have this day left before the arrival of the royal family.

  
In the middle of their class, a servant came into the room because of the need to talk to Takeda. The older lady seems to be so anxious. She is sweating and panting when she approached Takeda. "We have a problem sir. The additional men that we hired to help decorating the whole place didn't arrive." The lady said.

  
"How about the other servants? You can ask them for help." Takeda suggested.

  
"Sir, our people here isn't as much as we have in our country. All of us are already occupied by our own tasks." The lady answered.

  
Kuroo stand up from his seat after hearing what the problem. It may sounds small but once they failed to finish everything, it will become a big problem. His tutor stopped him from interfering to the problem but he chose to interfere instead.

  
"Takeda, if it just about the decoration, maybe I can help." Kuroo said.

  
"You don't need to worry about it Kuroo sama. All you have to do is to finish your lessons and prepare for tomorrow." Takeda replied.

  
"Look, all of my preparation will be wasted if you failed to fix the place where the party will happen. Don't worry, I can study again later." Kuroo said before leaving the room to change into his casual clothes.

  
Takeda tried to stop him but he thought that maybe they'll really need his help this time. He let him do what he wanted but at the same time, he told Kuroo that he'll be there for any help that he might need. The alpha thanked the older man before he started contacting his old co workers.

  
He called them one by one asking if they want extra income for today. Kuroo manage to gather additional 10 people and all of them were his past co workers from his past part time jobs. They seems to be clueless about the news of Kuroo being the crown prince's husband so he asked Takeda not to tell anything to his co workers.

  
After gathering the people, Kuroo asked if there are any particular design that they need to follow which the other servant handed him the printed design. He showed it to his co workers and everyone seems to agree. "Alright guys, can we finish this before evening?" Kuroo asked. All of the workers that he gthered gave him thumbs up as they start working.

  
Kuroo put down the print that he's holding and help decorating the place too. Takeda tried to stop him from doing any physical work that might cause injury or any accidents but Kuroo insist and started working too.

  
They work faster than expected because they all knew each other and used to work together before. The servants asked them to stop from working for a while so they can have their lunch. Takeda was the one who asked the other servants to prepare food for them. He watched their future king from a far. From what he saw in the past few days that Kuroo is staying with them, he learn things fast. He's also eager and hard working young man. Takeda finally understand why he was chosen to be the crown prince's fiancé.

  
Kei is still in school because of some extra work that his teacher asked them to do. Even though he's the prince, he wasn't exempted from school works. There are some reports than he needs to finish and submit to his instructor. On his way to the teacher's office, he saw people at the school's gym playing volleyball. "Oi pass pass!!" Kei heard a very loud voice from the gym and there he noticed the white haired man.

  
The prince noticed him immediately. Without knowing the reason, he walked inside the gym and approached the said man. Bokuto asked for a break so he can come and entertain the prince. "Yo! Prince. Why are you here?"

  
Bokuto and kuroo are totally similar. They have no manners, Kei thought. He cleared his throat before getting a small envelop from his pocket and gave it to Bokuto. "There's a party tomorrow. The party maybe boring for your friend so I am inviting you to at least, make him feel relaxed during the night." Kei said before turning his back to the white haired man. "Also, don't tell your friend that I'm the one who invited you." Kei said before leaving without waiting for a reply.

  
At around 5 pm, kei arrived home. Since Takeda didn't accompany him in school, he's expecting the older man to welcome him home but no one came to welcome his arrival. Because of unusual circumstances, he decided to check what's happening. Walking through the mansion's hall, he bumped into Takeda.

  
"Kei sama, welcome home." He greeted. Kei looked at the older man with his ever straight face. "I am expecting to see you waiting at the front door but you aren't there. Is there a problem here?" Kei asked as he continue walking through the long hall of the mansion. "We had a small problem but Kuroo sama managed to fix it. He fell asleep so i checked him before coming back to the front door again. I apologize." Takeda said.

  
Kei didn't answer but instead, he walked to his own room to change his clothes. The blonde omega's pretty tired for the day and tomorrow will be another exhausting day for him. After changing his clothes, he went out to have his food. "Wake Kuroo up. Tell him to eat dinner with me." He said before sitting on his sit. He felt Takeda looking at him strangely so he clears his throat before talking again. "I wanted to see if he's ready for tomorrow. I can't have him eating like a pig in front of my family." Takeda gave him a nod before waking up the said alpha.

  
Not waiting for so long, Kuroo's now standing in front of him. The bed head alpha looked so tired and sleepy but still manage to greet him properly before going to his seat. The two of them start eating silently. What Kuroo didn't know is that the crown prince is watching every single move that he's making. Takeda noticed the foreign action from the prince. He thought that he might just examining the alpha but from the blonde's look, he knew that it is more than just checking.

  
As kei continue watches the alpha, he starts appreciating his physical features. He looked harmless when he's quiet, the alpha's natural bed head looks good on him too. The crown prince can also smell a sweet scent coming from the alpha. Starting to feel confused from what he feels and from what his mind says, he suddenly stands up, making a loud noise that catches everyone's attention. "I'm full. I'll rest now. You too, make sure you rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." Kei said before walking out of the dining hall.

  
Confused from the sudden change of the omega's attitude, Kuroo finished his food before going back to his room. He fell asleep right after his old co workers left the place.

  
Takeda brought the sets of clothes that he can wear for tomorrow's party. All clothes are flashy for him. More flashy than what he usually wears inside the mansion. All the clothes are big and full of details. There are two colors only and that is black and white. Too tired to think, he lay back down on the bed and decided to choose what clothes he will wear tomorrow morning. "I hope everything will go well." He said before drifting to dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! What do you think about this?? Let me know your opinion by posting comments. See you next chapter!!!


	4. Official announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long wait!! Here's the next chapter ❤ Let's enjoy this sweet chapter anyway. Thanks again Antoinette for helping me (I don't know how to tag a user. Can somebody teach me how?)

The grand day came, in Kuroo's mind, far too quickly. Luckily, Takeda and the rest of the staff let Kuroo sleep in later than planned, knowing that the coming night's events would be heavily draining for the alpha. It would be better for all involved, particularly Kuroo himself, if he were well rested and completely energized. The maids came and went as quietly as possible so that they didn't disturb the slumbering crown prince and his husband to be, stealthily laying out breakfast, fresh clothes for the party and preparing a steaming bath for the couple when they eventually woke up.

 

Kuroo finally stirred awake around 11, feeling much better than the day before. The soreness in his muscles from work the day before had disappeared completely, thankfully. He'd really had a nice sleep. He sleepily peered around the before he spotted the food sitting innocently on the bedside table. His stomach growled loudly and he happily began devouring it without hesitation.

 

Kuroo didn't immediately notice the changes in his room, his mind solely on eating. When he finished the last bit of his meal he inspected the servants' handiwork, mouth slightly agape in awe. The clothes that were previously hanging inside his closet, were pressed and hung neatly on display. There was an assortment of shoes and accessories to match every outfit sitting on a table beside them. A sweet smell wafted from the bathroom, prompting the alpha to peek inside. His eyes widened slightly. His bath had already been drawn, and they'd lit a fragrance candle. Stepping further into the bathroom, he noted that they'd also left different bath bombs beside the tub for him to choose from. He picked up one and gave it a curious little sniff, pleased at the smell.

 

In the neighboring room, Kei was not as easily impressed. He'd grown up this way, and by now it had all become dull and mundane. He'd attended a lot of parties over the years as well, and he hadn't grown to love them as his parents had probably hoped. He wasn't into socializing, especially when he knew that most of the visitors were just treating him well because he's the prince. He detested events like this, but there wasn't a way he could weasel out of it. After all, the party had been made in his honor. Tonight, they would officially announce his engagement to a man named Tetsurou Kuroo. There wasn't anything to be excited about since he was only marrying him to get the throne and the power that he wanted. It was tedious and irritating to have to go to such lengths. Things wouldn't have been so difficult if he had been born alpha in the first place.

 

Kei climbed out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy towel before walking into the bedroom. He sat on his bed and started to dry his hair, thoughts straying to his "fiancé". Originally Kei was had been disappointed to know that the person who'd been paid to marry him was the wild-haired alpha he'd met in school. He'd thought that Kuroo was just like everyone else, willing to do anything for the sake of money, but his opinion eventually changed. The alpha was a very honest man, and he wasn't the type to treat a person good or bad just because of their status. His mood swings had settled and he was a hard worker. Kei was hesitant to admit it, but he was starting to get used to the alpha's presence. All in all, marrying a person like Kuroo wouldn't be that bad.

 

Unfortunately, Kuroo most likely wouldn't agree with that. Kei knew that Kuroo didn't want to get married, but he'd stuck with the deal anyway for some unknown reason. He worked and studied hard for something that seemed to be against his will, yet he never complained. The situation made him feel sympathy for the alpha even though he didn't know what was going on. Something in Kei's mind said that he might like him, but he was too stubborn to admit. "Enough with this day dreaming," Kei told himself before getting dressed.

 

Standing in front of the clothing rack, Kuroo still can't decide which of the clothes he should wear. He never wore any of those clothes before so he had no idea what will fits him best. While thinking, someone knock on his room, asking for his permission. He opened the door to see one of his tutors standing outside. "Kuroo-sama, you should be ready soon." The tutor said. Kuroo gave a lazy sigh before walking back to his bed. "But I don't know what to wear?" He replied.

 

The tutor walked to the clothing rack and look for something that will fit Kuroo well. Since it is his first time wearing such thick clothing, comfort should be one of their priority. The tutor pull out a navy-blue set of royal garment with some silver detail on it. It is thinner than other clothes there so Kuroo will feel comfortable with it. "Kuroo sama, please wear this one. Also, I brought someone who'll fix your hair for tonight's party. Let's make your hair calmer."

 

The tutor went out again to give Kuroo his time to dresses himself up. Few minutes after, Kuroo opened the door and let them in. The hair stylist asked him to sit down as she started fixing his natural bed hair. They can't make it down for the whole night so they just brush it all to one side and wax it together to make sure that they'll stay in place.

 

Takeda then came into Kuroo's room to check if the soon to be king is already set. "You look great, Kuroo sama. Please stay here until you are formally introduced. The party is now opened and the visitors are coming one after another. Excuse me." Takeda said before leaving the room.

 

Kuroo stayed inside as instructed. The music is getting louder and louder and he can also hear a lot of people from the outside. The party is really grand and he had to make that he didn't embarrass himself or Kei will kill him for sure. His hands are getting wet and his heart beats so fast. He was so nervous at the moment until he heard a knock. "Kuroo sama, it's time to go now."

 

Bokuto came at the party wearing a formal suit. He can hear people chatting inside already so he decided to come in. Before entering the main hall, there were guards who were asking for the guest to show the invitation before allowing them inside. Bokuto showed the card and the guards politely allow him in. The place is huge and there's a lot of people and food inside. He wanted to try the food but he has no appetite to do it since he's alone. He knew no one aside from Kuroo anyway.

 

Sighing, Bokuto step back to avoid the people when he accidentally steps on someone's foot. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do it." Bokuto apologized. Luckily, the shorter man isn't mad at all. "You are the only person who seems unfamiliar to me. From which kingdom are you from?" The shorter man asked.

 

The white-haired alpha scratched his head while thinking for the most suitable answer. He forgot that the visitors are all from royal families. "Sorry but I don't belong to any kingdom." He shyly replied. "Then how did you enter this place?" The shorter man surprisingly asked. "Well, the prince told me I should come."

 

After chatting with the unknown man for minutes, the shy Bokuto slowly goes back to normal. The awkward atmosphere started to melt down and now feeling much more comfortable. "Naa, Mister. We were chatting fir some time now but We haven't known each other yet. My name is Bokuto Koutaro. Classmate of the prince's fiancé. How about you?" Bokuto asked while eating some snacks that are served on the table. "Akaashi Keiji, I'm the prince's childhood friend."

 

The royal family including the current king, King Keishin, his eldest son, Akiteru and the king's brothers are now being introduced. The eldest is Yusuke. He was supposedly the current king but because of his lack of leadership, their father denied him the throne. He's fine with it though because he's the kind of alpha that doesn't want to have a permanent mate. The youngest is Makoto. He's an omega and he has no interest with the power. He's happily married and he's at the party with his son, Tadashi. Kei's cousin.

 

They all sat in their respective seat before calling the crown prince. The noisy crown went silent as the spot light focuses on Kei who is wearing a white prince's suit. He walked through the red carpet before giving respect to his family members. Akaashi who's still standing beside Bokuto just watches his friend from the crowd. He doesn't like to be on spotlight just because he's the crown prince's friend so he chose to watch they where everyone is.

 

Finally, the time for Kuroo to make his appearance has arrived. As he heard his name being called, he took a deep breath and confidently walked onto the red carpet that lead to the king's seat. Like what he studied, he stopped in front of the king and formally greeted the man with a bow. Kei, who's sitting beside his brother is silently watching his fiancé. "Hmm. Strong looking alpha. I like him for you." His brother teased.

 

This is the first time that the king will see him personally. After the formal dinner, he will give his judgement whether he approves him or not. The king gave him a nod and asked the alpha to use the free seat beside him so they can know each other better.

 

Kuroo was so nervous just by sitting beside the king. He looks so powerful and authoritative that makes Kuroo feel so intimidated. "What do you think is the most important quality of a king." Keishin randomly asked. Kuroo was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting that kind of question at all. "I'm not sure about it, your majesty." Kuroo honestly replied. The king gave him an amusing laugh which surprised Kuroo. "You're pure. You aren't even trying to impress me at all. Being a king isn't a simple task. It is not just about the power and glory. It is a job that you must throw everything you have for your country. The only thing that would be left for you is your family. They are the people who'll always be there no matter how selfless your duty is. Always remember that young man." The kings said.

 

The words that the king told him left a mark on his brain. Family. That is something that he never had. Yes, Kuroo was loved by his grandfather and he is very thankful to that but having a family that he can call his, he never had. The King left the party hall with Takeda, who's walking with him to have a short rest. It is also a good time for Kuroo to be free from such a serious environment.

 

Bokuto approached Kuroo after the king left. "Oi bro! You look good huh!" Bokuto happily said while slapping Kuroo's back endlessly. "What are you doing here??" Kuroo asked surprisingly. Since Bokuto promised Kei that he'll keep his mouth shut, he just gave Kuroo a wide smile before dragging him to his table.

 

From his seat, Kei lazily watched Kuroo and his loud friend happily chatting. He also noticed a very familiar figure who is sitting beside the white-haired alpha that is being introduced to Kuroo. It is his childhood friend, Keiji. The moment that Akaashi and Kuroo's hand touch for shake hand, kei immediately felt jealous. Maybe it is his omega's instinct. He trusts his friend so much but he's also an omega. Omega tended to get jealous when their alpha is being close with another omega and that might be the thing that he felt.

 

 

"Jealous huh?" Akiteru teased his dear brother again. Kei kept his mouth shut rather than arguing with his brother. Akiteru was supposedly the crown prince since he's an alpha but he doesn't like the obligation at all mainly because of his uncle, Yusuke's big influence in him. "He seems cocky and arrogant. He'll be a good match to a salty omega like you Kei." Akiteru said before finally leaving his brother alone.

 

As the time goes by, more and more people are approaching Kuroo. Dukes from other country are interrogating him, asking him from which family he is from or how he met the prince and so. more omegas are surrounding him too and that irritates Kei more.

 

Finally, the king came back with Takeda to continue the ceremony. The crown went back to their own table as the royalties goes back to their seats. "Now, I formally announce that the man here, Tetsurou Kuroo will be my son's husband and our country's future king." Everybody gave him a round of applause. Kuroo felt relieved that the king liked him even though he is still not certain about being the next king. He can't remember agreeing to anything it is just that it suddenly happened and now that everything is official, there's no way he can run anymore.

 

The music started to play as some of the visitors started dancing on the dance floor. Kei stays on his seat as his uncles and brother started talking to his fiancé. Kuroo weren't expecting for the royal family to be so approachable and kind. Aside from the king, the formalities became less and he started to feel comfortable chatting with them.

 

Akaashi took the chance to finally greet his friend for the first time that night. His face is gloomier than usual and that concerns him of course. "Is there a problem Kei?" Akaashi asked. "No. Just wanted for this party to end soon." Kei lazily answered. "It will. By the way, I'll be living here. I'll attend the same school as you too." Akaashi happily informed though, it wasn't obvious to his voice or facial expression.

 

 

 

"Tetsurou, I hope you could take care of my brother for me." Akiteru said teasingly. Kuroo just agreed since he doesn't know what to answer anyway. Speaking of Kei, they were at the same party, yet he hadn't taken a good look at him yet. He saw the prince sitting on his chair what talking to his friend. Kuroo noticed that the suite kei wore for tonight's party looks so good to him. It hugged his body well that shows his slender body and long legs. White color also suits his light complexion and blond hair though he looks annoyed, Kuroo can't deny that the crown prince looks so breathe taking tonight.

 

"Fantasizing my brother?" Akiteru didn't failed to noticed that look from Kuroo's face. "Well, I can't help you. My brother's saltiness seems to be popular to a lot of alpha." He continued. Kuroo excused himself and approached the crown prince for the first time tonight.

 

Kei, who is still chatting with Akashi noticed the man standing in front of him. "What?" He grumpily asked. Kuroo suddenly kneel in front of the prince, bowing his head. "May I ask you to dance?" Kei's face remains the same as akaashi gave him a nod. "Fine then."

 

Kuroo lead him to the dance floor as the other visitors gave them space. His mind can't remember anything about dancing but his body seems to do so. "Confident enough to dance?" Kei cockily asked. "No. I just wanted to dance with you tonight since this party is for us, right?" Kuroo said kindly, same manner when they met for the first time.

 

The music starts to play and the two of them dance along with it. People are watching them as they both move in sync. Like Kuroo, Kei never had the chance to appreciate the alpha's appearance. It is more decent but still manly. His natural messy hair was neatly brushed to the side. The navy-blue military looking garment makes his alpha impression stronger. He starts to smell a sweet scent coming from Kuroo too. Something that he'd never smelled before and it made his knees weak.

 

The lively music turned slow. Both looked around to see people specially couples started to come back on the dance floor to enjoy the sweet dance. At first, the two of them seem to be embarrassed with the crown prince breaking off their physical contact but in the end, Kuroo gently get his hand again and pull him closer to have the sweet dance.

 

For the first time, Kei felt his heart beating. The warmth of the Alpha's touch was comfortable and it makes him feel safe. "Are you okay, your highness?" Kuroo asked. He's not used with the prince being so quiet and obedient. When he pulled the prince closer, he's expecting for him to struggle and run away but instead, he felt the prince lean closer comfortably on him. "Call me Kei instead. You'll confuse yourself if you keep calling me your highness."

 

Akaashi goes back to Bokuto after his friend left him. Bokuto was still sitting on his table, watching his friend and the prince dance. "Oi Akaashi! Do you also know how to dance?" Bokuto curiously asked. "Yes I can." He simply answered. "I wonder if People can look so beautiful like them when dancing." Bokuto innocently commented while watching his friend dance. He never saw Kuroo to look happy and satisfied like that. Akaashi understood what he was talking about as he joins the alpha to watch his friend dance. "Who knows? If you want, I can teach you some time." Bokuto looked at him, surprised at first but then happily agreed in the end.

 

The music was about to reach the end but Kuroo and Kei are still holding each other closely. The alpha's hand made its way to the prince's waist and pull him much closer and hold him tighter. Kei was again surprised from what the alpha did but didn't resist at all. He thought something weird is happening to his body that it kept responding to the alpha's touch. Kei's nose is really close to the alpha's scent glands where the strong sweet smell is coming from. Same goes with Kuroo, ever since he discovered this kind of scent, his alpha instinct secretly wanted to smell it more often.

 

The music finally stopped as they broke their contact apart. Kei quickly put his salty mask and act cockily again. "I'm going back to my room now. Enjoy the party." Kei said without looking back at the alpha before excusing himself. Kuroo didn't have the chance to properly say good night to the prince which makes him feel a bit upset so instead, he just looked for his friend Bokuto and enjoy the party with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be because I'm desperate to finish the rpg that I'm playing now so... yeah!! Hope you guys like it ❤


	5. Strange feeling (EDITED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 5th chapter but it isn't edited yet. I will upload the edited version once it is done. For the mean time, I hope you can enjoy this one ✌

Kei went back to his room hastily, unsure of why he suddenly felt disappointed. He could feel his heart pumping hard in his chest, and it irritated him. Was he sick? Dying? He didn't necessarily care what the reason was; all he wanted to know was why his body reacted that way.

  
Standing on the balcony with the door of his room open, he could hear the voices from the guests outside. It started to get quieter and quieter as their visitors left the party one after another. "Oi bro. Congratulations again. Be a good husband!" Kei heard Bokuto tease Kuroo.

The prince walked to his door and peeked outside. As expected, the guests were almost gone. He could clearly see is his fiancé, the white haired alpha and his best friend, Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto bid his goodbye, waving at him as he departed. When the other alpha was gone, Kei was about go back to his room when he noticed Akaashi and Kuroo chatting.

  
"Let's go somewhere cool. I can talk to you more about it, but you have to give me something in return," the black-haired alpha said. Kei saw Akaashi nod before they also disappeared out of sight.

  
Kuroo and Akaashi continued their chat on the party hall's balcony. At first, he hadn't expected that the guy he saw chatting with his best friend would be the prince or his fiancé's childhood friend. The fact that the shorter man got along with Bokuto for the entire night meant he was cool. He wasn’t flashy and he didn't look like a bad guy either. He tried butting into their chat, which Bokuto happily welcomed him.

  
Honestly, the reason Akaashi kept on chatting with Kuroo that night was because he was curious about Bokuto and his school activities. The loud mouth seems to blabber a lot of things earlier that so he decided to ask Kuroo instead.

  
"I really thought you’d be as high as your friend, but you’re cool." Kuroo jokingly said to the shorter omega. The bed head learned that Akaashi's dad is a duke, but doesn't order him around since he isn't as important as the prince, so he was afforded more privileges.

  
"And what do you want in exchange of the information you give me, alpha?" Akaashi asked.

  
"Tell me more about Kei." Kuroo said with interest in his voice. Well, who wouldn't be interested with the prince? He was beautiful, smart, a bit sarcastic, but after their small interactions the past few days and tonight, Kuroo felt that interest grow.

  
"What do you want to know?" Akaashi asked before leading to the balcony's fence.

  
"Anything that you can tell me." Kuroo replied. Akaashi faced Kuroo once again before revealing some useful information about the prince. He learned that the blonde omega was a huge fan of dinosaurs. He used to collect different kind of dinosaur stuff when he was younger. Strawberries were his weakness. The servants used to serve the prince any strawberry delicacies when he was tired or in a foul mood. Akaashi told him some funny stories that happened during their childhood that made Kuroo laugh so hard.

  
Kei heard the laughter from the balcony. He didn't follow the two. It is just that he needs to get something and he happened to pass the balcony by. That is what he wanted himself to believe but in all honesty, he's just making excuses. He saw his fiancé laughing so carelessly with his best friend and somehow, it pissed him. They looked so close and comfortable with each other even though they only met today. "Oh Kei. You're here. I thought you're already asleep." Finally, Akaashi noticed his deadly presence. Kuroo stopped from laughing and turn his gaze into the prince before greeting him again.

 

With Kei still in silence, Akaashi excused himself to give privacy to the two. Kuroo who's still standing there clueless doesn't know if he should excuse himself too or stay. "Really? Talking to another omega right after the official announcement of the engagement? Keep your distance from Keiji. I don't want any scandal before the wedding. " Kei angrily growl before leaving the alpha behind.

  
The next day, everything seems to go back to normal. Kuroo's now wearing his university uniform earlier than usual because of the family breakfast. He'll meet the royal family again but this time, he's more relaxed and comfortable since the king seems so kind to him. He entered the dining hall and warm eyes greeted him nicely. The whole family is there even Akaashi. He heard last night that Akaashi will attend the same school starting today which is why the dark-haired omega wears the same uniform. He sat on the chair which is assigned to him before they have breakfast. Small casual chat from the eldest son of the king and the eldest brother of the king until Kei arrived. The mood instantly changed. Obviously, the prince was upset about something and he can feel that it is connected to what happened last night.

  
Kei greeted his family before seating beside his fiancé. The breakfast goes on quietly. Everybody is checking up on kei, thinking if he'll explode any minute soon. For Kuroo, it is so difficult. He can eat by himself but eating in such a stiff and awkward atmosphere makes him feel suffocated.

  
Kuroo excused himself and suddenly from the dining room. When he comes back, he placed a serving of strawberry pancakes in front of kei without uttering a word. He goes back to his seat and continue eating his breakfast. Surprised from the alpha's action, Kei is eyeing him suspiciously. "Just eat it for a better mood." Kuroo said while emitting some pheromones making Kei to calm down and follow his order.

  
After breakfast, Kuroo bid his goodbye as a sign of respect before going in the car. "Well done Kuroo sama. You are showing great manners to the royal family." Takeda praised Kuroo for remembering everything that he studied. Kuroo just gave him a thumbs up before sitting the still salty, Prince Kei.

  
"Isn't Akaashi coming with us?" Kuroo asked. Kei's ear twitch after he heard that the alpha was looking for his omega friend. "He'll be using another car and I told you to stay away from Keiji." Kei said in an extra salty manner. "Why are you so angry about that huh?" Kuroo confusingly asked. Kei gave him an intense look before looking at the opposite direction. "None of your business. "

  
Now that their engagement is finally official, more people came just to see the newly engaged couple. Screams are all over the campus as girls kept on fangirling specially to the alpha. Kei marched away the crown and go straight to his classroom leaving the alpha behind.

  
Kuroo now has some bodyguards who are following him but not as much as Kei since he's an alpha. He needs less protection than the omega crown prince. After class, Kuroo went to the volleyball gym to watch his friend's practice game as he promised. Sitting on the bench, he saw a familiar dark hair omega approaching the court. "Akaashi! You came!!" Bokuto screamed in delight before giving the younger one a deadly hug. Kuroo watched how the two became really close overnight thinking if it is possible for him and Kei to be that close too one day. "Maybe I should invite him here." Kuroo said before running out hunting for the salty omega.

  
Kei just finish his paper and was about to go home alone since Kuroo's nowhere to be seen. Takeda prepares the car for him when a running bed head alpha came, panting. "Are you okay Kuroo sama?" Takeda asked. He gave the older man a nod before grabbing the prince's hand. "Come with me." Kei gave him a surprised look before raising his right eyebrow in confusion. "The guards will accompany the two of you." Takeda said but before the guards make their step, Kuroo already stopped them. "No Take chan. Just Kei and me. Don't worry, an alpha can protect his omega so no need to worry." Kuroo said, assuring the older man. Kei's heart starts beating fast again after hearing the alpha said the words "his omega" not sure if he means it or he's just stupid not to think of his words.

  
Takeda let out a sigh. He knew he can't win against the alpha's wish. With the king's blessing, he knew that the crown prince is in the right and safe hands. When Kuroo got an approval from Takeda, he thanked the older man before dragging the clueless omega back to the gym. Kei saw Bokuto playing volleyball. His face frowned more when he saw that Akaashi is also there. "I'm out of here" Kei said before marching away. Fast reflexes due to playing volleyball for years, he grabs kei's wrist to prevent him from living. "Oya? What do you think you're doing?" Kuroo teasingly asked. "We're here to play volleyball. Don't tell me the mighty prince fears being hit by the ball?" He continued, trying to provoke the prince which he succeeds.

  
Bokuto gave him a thumbs up before following the blondie inside the court. "I've never seen you play volleyball Kei." Akaashi said. Kei studied a lot of things including sports but only the traditional one like fencing, archery, and horseback riding. He never learned how to play team sports such as volleyball or basketball so basically, he has no experience to it. "I'll teach you so no worries. This is my payment when you help me learn dancing." Kuroo said before putting his arm around the prince's shoulders

  
Once again, kei can feel his chest pumping hard as Kuroo's scent started to reach his nose. Before it's too late, he removed Kuroo's arms before picking up the ball. "Let's do this."

  
The team's practice ended early so the gym is free for them to use. While Akaashi and Bokuto are practicing some team play, Kuroo teach Kei the basic. "So, you can serve the ball either underhand or spike.” Kuroo started as he helps the blonde with different hand positions. "If you wanted to serve it upper hand, you have to throw the ball not so high and make sure to hit it before it goes down." Kei knew that for the alpha, he's only teaching and that's all but for Kei, his omega self is reacting to the alpha 's sweet scent and It makes him feel light headed. "I get it. Now, give me some space." Kei said in a more demanding tone trying to disguise his reaction.

  
Kei surely can learn fast. He already understands the basics so they can do some quick plays now. Seeing the prince outside his kingdom looks better. He's more relax, less moody and more honest. Kuroo did a good decision dragging the prince inside the gym.

  
"I think it is time to go home? It's getting dark." Kei said while wiping his sweat away from his face. Takeda already left so he has no idea how he will come home. He never went out without guards or car with him so staying outside at night somehow scares him. "That's right. Akaashi, aren't you coming with us?" Kuroo asked while picking up his and Kei's bag. "No. Don't worry about me I can go home safely. Bokuto san said that he'll show me something else so I'll be with him. "Akaashi replied. Kuroo just gave him a nod before finally saying goodbye to his best friend Bokuto.

  
"Oi Akaashi. I didn't ask anything like that." Bokuto said clueless. Akaashi just wanted to give the two sometime alone. Since the two of them will get married soon, he wanted the two to spend more time together until they feel very comfortable with each other. "Nothing. Let's clean the gym now. " Akaashi said before picking up the balls. The confused alpha can't do anything other than following the omega.

  
Now standing in front of the school gate, Kei frowns more as he stares to the empty dark path that they need to walk through. "Look, how do you think we can go home? The cars aren't here anymore, stupid alpha." Kuroo just let out a laugh before getting something from his bag. He pulls out a cap and face mask and wear it to Kei. He pulls out another cap for himself and wear Kei's glasses instead. "You can still see without it right?" Kuroo asked the still sulking omega. "Fine whatever. Let's just head home." Kuroo let out another amusing laugh before pulling the omega by holding his hand which sent differed sensation to him.

  
The two of them walk through the streets like a normal college boys. Well, Kuroo was once a normal college boy until he became the crown prince's fiancé. Night market starts open making the street brighter and livelier. "I used to work here. I just miss this place so I apologize for dragging you along your majesty." Kuroo said with a mix of sincere and teasing tone.

  
They walk silently with their hands still holding each other. Kuroo finally noticed that they are holding hands during the whole walk and started to feel awkward but chose not to let go the omega's hand.

  
Upon reaching the bus stop, Kei started to feel light headed once again, releasing sweet pheromones unwillingly. His feelings are unstable that's why he lost control over his omega side. Kuroo noticed the sweet smell that is coming from the omega. It is much stronger that he used to smell and the bad this is that it is strong enough to attract another alpha around.

  
Kei noticed that he's being surrounded by numbers of alpha around. When the bus came, Kuroo asked him to climb up first, blocking the other alpha away from Kei and ask the omega to sit beside the window. When Kei finally found a seat, Kuroo growl to the other alpha before sitting beside the omega.

  
Those alpha and the other alpha inside the bus kept on glancing at Kei. There are some who seat near them making Kuroo's alpha instinct to work again, he might be closer to Kei and protectively wrap his arms around him before warning the other alphas around. "I'm not sure if you are in heat or what but you are really releasing such a strong sweet smell, Kei." Kuroo whispered in a husky voice trying to control himself. He is also an alpha so the feeling and effect of the omega's pheromones is the same.

  
Luckily, they arrive at home safely. Kuroo did a good job from protecting the omega from the hungry alphas out there. Kei remove the cap and the mask before getting his eyeglasses from Kuroo once they enter the mansion's premise. The alpha is still holding the omega tightly guarding him in case there are some alpha around who will attack Kei.

  
Takeda immediately welcome the two but he noticed something odd. The two aren't fighting but the silence that surrounds them is so heavy. "Welcome home Kei sama, Kuroo sama." Takeda said while still observing the two. "Kuroo, you can go inside now. I have something to discuss with Ittetsu." The alpha looks so hesitant to let go of the omega's hand but he still did in the end and walk straight to his room.

 

 

Once the alpha is now nowhere to be seen, Takeda turn his eyes to Kei again. "What is it Kei sama?" He asks but even before the omega can give his answer, he lost the strength on his legs and fell over Takeda. Luckily, the man catches him on time. "Kei sama, you are releasing too much pheromones! Your heat shouldn't come anytime, soon right? What happened?!" Takeda exclaimed. Kei can't give him his answer now so the elder man asks for some help to bring the prince back in his room.

  
They lay Kei down his bed as Takeda ask for water to keep the omega's body dehydrated. He also started building nest for the prince but he just asks them to leave him alone. This is not because of his heat but there is something that triggers his body to react like in heat but he didn't know why.

  
Making sure that the door is already locked, he strips his pants off and started rubbing his erection. He was so hard and sensitive and his ass leaks slick crazily. He started pumping his cock with two fingers inside his ass trying to calm his libido down. "Fuck! I want to cum!"

  
Same time in the alpha's room, his body seems like burning. His skin is so hot and his heart beats so fast like it will explode anytime. He can feel his pants gets tighter too with his cock fully erect. Leaning on the wall that divided his and Kei's room, he starts pumping his shaft hard panting Kei's name. He never loses control before but now, he is like a wild beast who wanted to devour his prey. "What's this!? I can't breathe."

  
The two of them kept on pleasuring themselves shifting inti different positions that will give them the pleasure that they wanted. Kei is fucking himself hard while pumping his hard cock fast. Kuroo kept on moving his hands, playing his balls, wanting to cum. Both felt their abdomen gets tighter as they both scream in pleasure.

  
The royal Family gathered in the dining hall for dinner but Kei and Kuroo were missing. The King asked some servant to get the two but Takeda stopped them. "I'm sorry your highness but both Kei sama and Kuroo sama are tired. They told me to inform you that they would just rest for tonight. "Takeda said before bowing his head. The king let out a sigh before continue eating his food.

  
Both Kei and Kuroo are lying on their bed, half naked while trying to catch their breath. Both are exhausted from the intense masturbation that they did that causes for the two to fall asleep without discovering the strange feelings that they had for the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee!! So there's a progress already!!  
>  For the updated version, I'll just wait for my beta to reply ✌


	6. Emergency (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a but late but here it is now.  
> Super thankful to my beta for helping me ❤️❤️  
> ENJOY!!

Chapter 6

  
Kuroo woke up the next morning, the crazy night’s events fresh in his memory. His muscles were sore and tight, and he felt utterly exhausted. He contemplated staying in bed longer, but dismissed the idea knowing he couldn’t miss school. He reluctantly got off his bed and forced himself to get in the cold shower.

  
Kei’s experience that morning was worse than Kuroo’s. He’d fallen asleep naked, with his body feeling sticky and sore. His heat had only lasted one night, but it had been intense. He’d never experienced anything like it before. He heard someone knocking on his door a few minutes later, asking if he was okay. He glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already seven o’clock. He’d woken up an hour later than usual, and that's what had the servants concerned.

  
His family breakfast seemed to be the same, albeit less stiff and more casual. Kei's cousin and uncles were talkative as usual, and the crown prince seemed more relaxed and calm. His face was carefully blank, and his aura more subdued.

  
"By the way, me and your uncles will go home today. Tadashi and your brother will stay anyway." King Keishin said. The prince just gave him a nod before he continued eating his breakfast.

  
Takeda came to the dining area holding several of Kei's medicines, including his heat suppressant. The older man was still worried about what happened to him the previous night. He knew how dangerous it could be for an omega to go out without taking a suppressant. Their pheromones could attract alphas and, even worse, cause them to go into rut.

  
Akaashi observed them silently. Yesterday, after asking the two of them to go ahead, he hung out with Bokuto a bit before contacting the driver that his father assigned to pick him up. He and Bokuto stayed at a nearby convenient store, eating some ice cream while chatting. He had a good chat with the man again and forgot about the time. He’d gotten home late, but was surprised when he learned that Kei and Kuroo hadn’t gone home yet.

  
Now they looked calmer and less awkward with each other, but no one dared to break the silence between them. Kei was less salty, and Kuroo hadn't said anything yet and that made everyone suspicious.

  
"Kei sama, please take these medicines." Akaashi heard Takeda say before offering a small plate of medicine to him.

  
"I won't take suppressants. My heat isn't coming anytime soon, so I don't need it." Kei said before leaving the dining room.

  
That caught everybody's attention. They all knew that misusing suppressants could lead to infertility. Takeda knew that, so for him to ask the prince to take the medicine out of his heat was odd.

  
The older man could feel their gazes burning a hole through his body. Takeda bowed his head and apologized to everyone before telling them what happened the previous night. "We left Kei sama under Kuroo sama's care yesterday. They came home pretty late and after Kei sama asked Kuroo sama to go in first, his body collapsed and he released a high number of pheromones as if he were going into heat. I thought it may be coming earlier.

  
Kei was the only omega in their family, and since both his father and brother were alphas, no one could explain what happened to him last night. The only omegas present in the room were Akaashi, Tadashii and Makoto.

  
They all looked at Akaashi and Tadashii hopefully, before finally turning their eyes to Makoto for an answer. "It is nothing deadly. When an omega's body reacts like that, it means he’s found his mate." He said before finishing his food.

  
The word mate kept running through Kuroo's head, wondering who caused Kei's body to react that way. His thoughts were disturbed by Akaashi when the omega lightly tap him to remind him it was almost time for school. With that, Kuroo stands up and bid his goodbye before running outside.

  
Kei was so quiet during the ride. No complaints, no warning, no threat, no insult, just quiet and Kuroo became more anxious about it. When they arrived at school, Kei left the car without saying anything.

  
The alpha immediately jumped out of the car and chased the omega. "Kei. Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened or what upset you, but if it’s because of what I did yesterday then I promise not to do it again." Kuroo said, apologizing sincerely for the first time.

  
"No. I enjoyed it. I'm just tired. That's it." Kei immediately replied before walking to his classroom.

  
He really enjoyed what they did yesterday aside from that weird thing that happened to his body. Kuroo wasn’t at fault this time, and for Kei to see a dominant alpha to be so honest like that, he just couldn't get mad.

  
Bokuto greeted Kuroo happily when he saw the bed head alpha coming. After Akaashi told him yesterday that he wanted Kei and Kuroo to have a good time together, he got excited that he can't wait any longer to ask his best friend about it.

  
"How's your night date with the prince?" He asked while trapping his friend between his biceps. "It's not a date. We just went home together." He coyly replied before sitting on his seat. "Bro that's boring! Tell me!" Bokuto demanded. Kuroo was about to give in since he knows how unstoppable is friend is but luckily, the teacher came in just time to save him.

  
Kuroo's class is currently having some short exam when another teacher came their room. "Excuse me, Kuroo Tetsurou. You have a call from the hospital. It is about your grandfather." When Kuroo heard about that, he immediately packs his bags and ask the teacher to allow him to go to the hospital so he can check his grandfather's condition. He teacher allow him, giving him a signed gate pass so he could go.

  
He has no Idea what happened to his grandfather. He thought everything is okay because he isn't receiving any message from the hospital but a sudden call is enough for him to panic.

  
When he reached the hospital, he immediately asked where his grandfather is. The nurse led him to another room where his grandfather is currently sleeping. "What happened? He looks fine to me." Kuroo asked while still catching his breathe. "It is actually not severe sir. It just that, your grandfather has been waiting for you to come but he couldn't see you. This morning, he tried walking around that exhaust his weak body that's why he collapsed." The nurse said before leaving the two of them.

  
The old man woke up from his sleep when he noticed that there are other people inside his room. Kuroo walked closer the man and apologize to him repeatedly. "Why are you apologizing?" The old man asked with a smile on his lips. "Because I couldn't visit you here often." Kuroo said.

  
Nekomata pat his adopted grandson gently. Like the young man, he's also alone in life. His only family is this abandoned alpha. "It is okay. I know you're busy with school." Kuroo look at his grandfather, feeling guilty.

  
He may be busy in school but the reason he couldn't visit him much is because of his busy schedule as the prince's fiancé. "Sorry gramps. I have a new job and it is always busy that's why I can't visit you often. I actually consider quitting school too so I can support you." Kuroo confesses with his head bowing low.

  
The old man silently listening to him but instead of getting mad, he smiles before hitting the bedhead alpha lightly on his head. "Fool. You should just continue your studies than working." The alpha lift his head up to look to his grandfather. He can't see any trace of anger on his face. This is the time he felt so lucky even though he doesn't have a family.

  
Kei went home late again that day because of additional papers that he needs to submit since vacation is just around the corner. When he arrived, he noticed that the alpha is nowhere to be found which is very unusual. "If you are looking for Kuroo sama, he hasn't home yet, Kei sama." Takeda said after he noticed that the princes seems to be searching the area.

  
It is dinner time when Kuroo arrived home. He was tired and his head feels heavy. Still feeling guilty about lying to his grandfather. He needs to stay with his old man until he feels so much better but the problem is that he doesn't know how he will tell Takeda about it. "Why are you late? Didn't you know that the future king shouldn't be playing out at night." Kei angrily growl to the alpha. He seems to be in foul mood again but he had enough for the day. "Look Kei, I'm tired. I'll rest now."

  
Kei is really upset to see the alpha like that. After what happened yesterday, he thought and he is hoping that somehow, they can things out but knowing that the alpha went out without knowing why, a lot of negative things are coming into his mind. He's unconsciously worried about the idea of the alpha playing with another omega out there. Although he couldn't smell any other omega's scent in him, he just can't help to think about those things.

  
It is almost midnight but Kuroo can't sleep. He is physically tired but his mind just can't stop from thinking. He gets off his bed and start looking for something that can help him go to sleep.

  
Checking the kitchen, he saw a jar of wine and decided to drink it at least until he get tipsy. Drinking at the mansion hall's balcony while trying to empty his mind. Suddenly a hand touches his shoulder that shocked him. "Oh easy. It is just me." Akiteru, the brother of the crown prince said.

  
The older man joined Kuroo, having some glass too. He didn't have a chance to interact with his future brother in law in the past few days so he would like to take this opportunity to know him better. "Something's bothering you?" He started. Kuroo honestly gave him a nod before finishing his glass. "Actually, my grandfather is in the hospital for a week now. He needs me to be there but I don't know how because of my duty here." He said as the older man fill his glass again.

  
The older man lends his ear to the younger alpha. Hearing him complain about the first time. Seeing him to be this concern about a certain family member. Knowing his sad background story makes him feel more at ease to leave his younger brother under his care. "Go and stay with your gramps Kuroo. I will tell Takeda about it so no need to worry. Go back to your room and rest." Akiteru said making the tipsy man nod happily before going back to his room.

  
The next day, Kuroo woke up without remembering clearly what happened last night. He took a bath to refresh himself before finding Akiteru to confirm if he is dreaming or not.

  
When he came into the dining room, he saw Kei still giving him death glare but aside from him, everybody seems to act normally. Since Kei is still upset from what happened last night, he walked out of the dining area leaving Kuroo behind. The bedhead aloha took that chance to ask Akiteru if he's dreaming last night or not. "I really allow you to go but you have to spend the night here or else, my dear brother might kill you." The older man laughed as he bid goodbye to the younger alpha.

  
While inside the car, the crown prince can see the change in alpha's mood. He's undeniably happy about something that he doesn't know at all but as usual, it is not his behavior to ask or interrogate so he just kept his mouth shut and curse the alpha to death in his mind.

  
When Kuroo enter his class room, the white-haired alpha is waiting for him in sympathetic way. Yesterday he just run away without saying good bye. He didn't give Bokuto a call either that makes the shorter alpha worried about his friend. "Oi Kuroo! How is ojii san? You vanished instantly yesterday. Is it that bad?"

  
The bed head alpha tried to calm his hyperactive friend before answering the question. "He's fine. It is just that he has no idea about my current situation. I already got a permission from Kei's brother so I can stay with gramps every day." Kuroo explained before sitting on his chair. Finally, Bokuto went back to his sit after he received a satisfying answer from his friend.

  
Every day, Kuroo took care of his grandfather and kept on coming home late as he promised. Akiteru mentioned something important that Kuroo needs to do to Takeda but didn't tell exactly what the reason is. Kei on the other hand he has no clue why his fiancé kept on coming home late and that irritates him more.

  
When Kuroo arrived home Thursday night, he heard faint noises coming from the mansion hall. It is Kei in suit doing fencing. The crown prince needs to distract himself. He knew how temperamental he is recently and instead of letting it all out to the servants, he just busied himself.

  
Removing the helmet to wipe his face, He saw Kuroo watching him from the corner. Again, anger strikes his nerves. "Get out. If you can't take your lessons seriously then leave. My country doesn't need such an irresponsible leader." Kei angrily said before drying the sweat from his body.

  
Kuroo is now used with the prince's mood swings and arena affected by his hurtful words anymore. He tried to step closer but the prince stop him by pointing the fencing sword under his chin. "Tell me what you want." Kei ask still looking angrily to the alpha. "I am sorry if you think I am neglecting my job but I have something really important to attend to." Kuroo said before removing the sword. "At least, I want to inform you that I'm staying out. I'll come back on Sunday. Sorry."

  
Kei watched the alpha walk away from him, not giving him any chance to react or to reply at least. His blood is boiling from anger. He is not sure what he is feeling right now or why he is getting angry about a stranger who's doing something behind his back. He should not care in the first place.

  
Akiteru came not to console his brother but rather, tease him instead. "What are you so angry about?" He started. "I hate people who are taking these things lightly. Your alphas know nothing than playing with us omegas." Kei said before leaving his brother alone.

  
Kuroo packed some clothes that he will bring at the hospital. He already told the school that he will not attend the class tomorrow because he needs to be with his grandfather often for faster recovery. Akiteru gave him permission and he promised Takeda to double his lessons once his grandfather became better.

  
Next day quickly comes. Kuroo didn't have breakfast with the people in mansion but instead, he just said goodbye before going to the hospital. It is also uncomfortable for him to see the prince mad but he needs to choose his grandfather this time. "I promise to deal with you next time." Kuroo said before leaving the house.

  
Nekomata feel excited today because his grandson who had been missing in action for some days promised to stay with him for 3 days. For an old man like him, the presence of Kuroo has a big effect to his health. "Tetsurou. You're here." He greeted his bed head grandson.

  
The bedhead man greeted his grandfather, asking about his health. The old man seems to be okay recently and that makes him feel at ease.

  
Nekomata and the young alpha are chatting together like the old times. Kuroo is smiling at him while peeling some apples but the old man noticed something off. "Hey. You smell different. Your normal dominant scent softens a bit." Kuroo sighed. It is difficult to fool an old man. He can't hide things from him for a long time.

  
"Gramps, I am with an omega recently but I am not sure what is this." Kuroo asked in a bit if a confused and desperate tone. "You smell like an alpha in love." The old man replied casually leaving the bed head man dumbfounded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of things will happen for the next 2 chapters. See you again next time!! Tell me your thoughts on the comment section


	7. Confused hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the update but nit yet edited. I am actually hesitating wether to publish this unedited chapter or not but I'll be busy starting tomorrow so I don't know when I can update or if I can update the story with the edited version of this chapter. So for now, please bear with this

  
"You smell like an alpha in love."

  
His grandfather said it like nothing but it makes a big impact to the young alpha. Kuroo had a difficult life unlike any other ordinary teenager who has a lot of time to date or to be in a relationship. He grew up helping his foster grand father to make their living so aside from school, he spends most of his time doing part time jobs. He never dated before so the word or the feeling LOVE is a foreign thing to him.

  
The alpha is confused rather than shocked. Is he really in love with Kei? But why? Why would he fall for someone so difficult to deal with and as salty as the crown prince? What is love anyway? There is a lot of question popping in his brain now and for the first time, he can't find any answer for it. "Tetsurou. You know, there's no explanation for love. It is like a thief at night who will steal all of your senses until everything you have will be that person's belonging. you'll only see, smell, hear and feel that person alone." The old man said while still wearing that gentle smile.

  
realization hit the young alpha so hard a he remember that in the past few days, he only thinks about Kei. He's studying everything so Kei would not get mad or He needs to be presentable in front of the prince's countrymen and family so Kei would not feel embarrass. He's unconsciously doing everything for Kei. Also, when they first met, the crown prince's scent is what he noticed first. The sweet smell that is coming from the prince is something that he couldn't forget and kept on craving for more. His intuition of protecting the omega during the bus incident, how he panted the omega's name as he relieve his lust. Everything starts to fall into place, finding the answer for all the weird things he felt for the past few days and that includes the pain that he felt when he heard about the crown prince meeting his mate.

The theory about smart people being stupid in love seems to be right. The smart young alpha, for the first time has no solution with what he's feeling now. Does he needs to confess or something like what's happening in some shoujo manga that he happened to read before? "You know, It is not a problem that you need to fix. just let it like that and continue your life in a normal way. Eventually, you'll know what's the best thing to do." His grandfather told him. The young alpha look at his old man with his famous provoking smirk. "Since when did you become a love expert jii chan huh?" He said before the both of them let a loud laugh.

  
It's been a day since Kuroo temporarily left the mansion. It's also been a day since Akiteru starts observing his salty brother's behavior. The crown prince is completely restless and irritated for the whole day. No one is coming or talking to him aside from Takeda and himself because everybody were scared. The crown prince quietness and the dark aura that he's emitting is more scary than being yelled but Akiteru is enjoying it somehow.

  
"Aren't you going to tell him the real reason why Kuroo sama left?" Takeda finally asked the older blonde. He's been with Kei since he was a child and he just can't handle seeing the crown prince suffer like now. "Not yet Ittetsu. I don't want to do it either but I want to give my dear brother a lesson that will wake him up to the reality." Akiteru replied.

  
He knew his brother more than anyone else. He's a diligent and rational child but he's also really stubborn and a prideful omega. His second gender made him more prideful. Normally, omegas are the lowest kind of the society. Kei wanted to prove everybody that your second gender will never decide your destiny that's why he's working really hard for the throne. He hates submitting too which is actually alright for Akiteru but he's aware that time comes, good alpha will appear and Ke needs to learn how to submit himself or else, he'll ends up pushing that alpha away so now, as an older brother, he wanted to teach Kei his lesson.

  
After the wedding, Kei will be the first ever Omega leader of their kingdom and that would turn things over for sure. Akiteru gave up his candidacy as the next leader of their country to give his brother a chance to change his life, to change the stereotype about omegas being a human child factory. He knew his brother can do and achieve that but he wanted his brother to be happy too. aside from their cousin, Tadashii, Kei's only friend is Keiji. He's been so lonely and that is something he also wanted to change and the only answer, It is kuroo so he wanted the stubborn crown prince to realize his feelings for the alpha.

  
"Where's the book that I am asking for? Bring it here quick." Kei demanded still in his low but demanding voice. He never raised voice because that is something rude for them but his expressions and body language can't deny that he's in a terrible mood. He's been so irritable for a while now and that is because of Kuroo's absence. "Kei, calm down." Akiteru said in a teasing way. "I'm calm, brother. I'm just stress because someone is being irresponsible, leaving a lot of job and lessons behind so he can have fun." Kei replied before sitting back on his chair. The older blond walk closer to the younger prince. "and what makes you think that your fiance is missing because he's having fun huh? Omega's intuition? Or jealousy?" Kei gave his brother a deadly glare which Akiteru gladly welcome with a smirk. "Do you want to know the truth?" He asked in a provoking voice and that phrase really catches the omega's interest and curiosity. He may never asked it vocabulary but his eyes is pleading the older blonde to spill the beans now. "He's gone because his grandfather, which is currently in a hospital for few weeks now had an emergency."

  
Kei's face muscles started to relax after hearing what his brother said. He somehow felt relieve and at the same time guilty. He has been accusing the bed head alpha about something that he wasn't doing. "Now that you know, be good and wait for him to come back like a good omega okay?" Akiteru said, patting his brother's head before leaving him alone so he could think.

  
Suddenly, Kei's body felt all the pressure from working and studying overnight, nonstop. He retreated himself to his room and let his tired body collapse on his soft bed. He can finally feel sleepy now and he's thankful about it. Ever since Kuroo started coming home late, Kei had sleeping problem. It is either he won't feel sleepy or he will wake up very early the next day. Him being an omega isn't enough reason for him to feel restless about an alpha. He felt that way because he already has feelings for the alpha but still so stubborn to accept the fact.

  
Later that day, Kei woke up from his deep slumber at exactly dinner time. When he came out of his room, everybody is already waiting for him so they can eat dinner all together but he refused. To make up with his guilty feeling, he thought of visiting Kuroo's grandfather in the hospital. Kei asked Takeda to accompany him and the older man gladly agreed.

  
On their way to the hospital, Kei asked the driver to stop at a flower shop so he can buy some gift for the old man. He also bought a basket of assorted fruits at a fruit shop near the hospital. When they arrived, Kei told Takeda to stay in the car and wait for him to come back. The older man seems to be a bit hesitant at first but he ended up allowing the crown prince in the end.

  
Kei enter the hospital and ask the nurse where the room fo Kuroo's grandfather is. He doesn't know the name of Kuroo's grandfather but luckily, the alpha seems to be known by the nurses there so they manage to show Kei the way where the old patient is. He thanked them before walking to the said room.

  
The door of the old man's room is open. He can see the patient sitting on the hospital bed alone. Kei check the room number just to check if he's in the write room. There's no Kuroo inside and the old man doesn't have any resemblance to the bed head alpha. "Anou.. excuse me but, are you Kuroo's grand father?" Kei hesitantly asked.

  
The old man look at him with his gentle smiling face. "Yes I am. please come in." he invited the young man in. "are you my grandson's friend? Sorry but he isn't here. He went out to buy some things for me. please sit down." Kei thanked the old man before sitting on the chair near the old man's bed. "I brought something for you, ojii san." Kei said as he offer the fruits and flowers that he has

  
Nekomata observes the young man in front of him. The blondie is very quiet and it looks like he isn't the type of kuroo's usual friend. "This is the first time I saw you. Most of the time, I know Tetsurou's friends." The old man said while looking at the young blonde. "Sorry but I'm not a friend, maybe." Kei replied, thinking on how he can properly introduce himself to the old man without shocking him. "I am his employer. I came here to visit you and to tell Kuroo that he can stay here for more than what he asked for if needed." He continued.

  
Kei stand up from his sit and properly say goodbye to the old man. He has no plan on meeting kuroo there anyway. He just really wanted to pay a visit. "Thank you so much for having him. It is because of you that he manage to pay all the bills here. I am really thankful that he met you. Please take care of grandson." The old man said before bowing his head a bit a sign of respect and gratitude.

  
Now that the old man mentioned about the hospital bills, slowly, he is starting to understand why Kuroo was so desperate to get a job and even ask the money in advance. He judged the alpha wrongly. Kuroo has been working so hard so he can do the "job" that he got in exchange of the money that he received in advance. Kei look at the old man for the last time before he leaves. "I will take good care of him. I promise." The crown prince said before goes back to takeda and go home.

  
Kuroo came back with the things that he bought like toothbrush and other toiletries. Some snacks and drinks that he and his grandfather can eat. Today would be the last day that he can stay at the hospital. He promised to come back on sunday because he already missed a lot of lessons but now that he's aware with what he's feeling for the crown prince, would he be able to act normally when they are together? He let out a sigh before entering the room. "Grand father, I'm back."

  
Kei arrived home from his hospital visit. He didn't ate his dinner but he isn't hungry at all. He went straight to his room when he saw his dear brother leaning on his room door. "So how long are you going to stand there, brother?" He asked in his usual tone. "I think you already know what you are feeling for. That's good. I hope, you'll do the right thing from now on okay? Just be honest." Akiteru said before going back to his own room.

  
His brother may be right. He had feeling for the bed head alpha from the start but his hear and mind were blinded because of his wrong judgment to the alpha. He kept on pushing him away even though in reality, he really wanted the alpha to stay. "Be honest huh?" He thought before going to bed.

  
Sunday morning came and Kuroo's ready to return to the mansion. His grandfather is doing well and he also promised to drop by until he fully recovered. "Ojii san, I'll go now. Make sure to keep on recovering okay? I'll drop by as much as possible." Kuroo said, trying to reassure the old man. "Actually yesterday your employer came. Tall man with blond hair. He brought the flowers and the fruit. He told me that you can stay longer but I don't want to cause any trouble to your job anymore. He's a good man so make sure to thank him okay?"

  
Kuroo was surprised that his his grand father had a visitor yesterday. He looked at the bedside table to see the vase with beautiful flowers which he didn't noticed last night. He is actually busy thinking about Kei and his grandfather's health. "Okay I will grandfather. I'll go now." He bid his last goodbye before going back to the mansion.

  
Much to everyone's surprise, Kei ate breakfast with everybody and looks like he's in a pretty good mood. His facial expression is much calmer than usual and he interacts with everybody in normal way making all the servants feel relieved. Non of his friends or relatives dared to ask what happened because it might send him into a terrible mood again.

  
Kuroo arrived in the mansion and now standing in front of the main door. He's thinking of anything that he can do to at least make up with Kei because of what happened when he left. He took a deep breath and prepare himself for an angry kei before going in but right in the hallway, there he saw the man that he was afraid of at the moment. "Kei." He softly said, thinking of anything good to say but before he did, the crown prince finally spoke. "I will let you skip your lectures until wednesday but only this week. You are free to do what you want to do after class." Kuroo look up on Kei with a surprised expression. He is not sure what's happening but what's clear is that Kei isn't man and he is allowing him to go out until wednesday. Because of too much happiness, the bed head alpha hugged the omega tightly, thanking him again and again. Kei was caught off guard with the bed head's surprise attack so he pushed him a bit and turn around to hide his blushing face. "Don't be so happy alpha. I'll make you do extra lectures."

The alpha is obviously in a good mood. He can visit his grand father more and Kei isn't mad. He goes to his room to bring back some of his clothes to his closet as he lay on the bed, thinking on how he could repay the omega prince at least. There's a lot of things in his mind but what he really wanted is to see the prince's relaxed and free expression again. "Maybe, I'll just ask him to play volleyball again."

  
Monday morning, Kuroo told Takeda in advance that he'll be staying late in school again with Kei. He hadn't ask for the omega's permission yet though, he has this strong feeling the the omega will somehow agree. Of course, Takeda allow him. The older man knows that the young alpha will never let something bad happen to their beloved omega prince.

  
So as planned, He asked Bokuto if they can use the court again after class but unfortunately, the basketball club will use the gym after class so they can't play volleyball today. Since he already told Takeda that they will stay late out again tonight, there will be no car that will wait for them after class and that would piss Kei for sure. "I know what to do. Let's walk Kei tonight at the night market and bro, you need to accompany us." Kuroo said while patting his friend's shoulder.

  
Kei is standing outside the school gate with a big frown on his face. There's no car waiting there or even Takeda and Kuroo's missing in action again. He lean on the gate silently what he will do for him to go home. "Oi Kei!" The crown prince heard that very familiar voice near him. It is Kuroo and his friend Bokuto. "Why Takeda is not here?" He asked, still pissed but the alpha just let out a laugh. "I told them not to come because we are going out. right Bokuto?" The bed head alpha said as the white hair man happily agreed.

  
Kei didn't have any other choice that to come with the two. They went to the night market where different tents are lined up on the street selling different kinds of goods. There's a lot of street food there too that they can try. "Oi Kei you should try this. Takoyaki is so good!" The white hair man said. "Oi Bokuto, don't force Kei much okay. You know how he is when mad." Kuroo joked.

  
The three of them explored the night market, trying different booth games too. Kuroo is really having fun just by watching Kei looking so innocent about the simple things outside his complicated world. He also made sure to keep his distance close to Kei as much as possible to avoid any other incident like what happened before.

  
The place started to get crowded. Group of student are continuously coming. "Oi Careful!" Kuroo said before pulling Kei close to him to avoid being bump by the running junior high kids. Kei was standing really close to the Alpha. His nose is really near the alpha's scent glands making his heart beats fast and for his pheromones to release smell again. Kuroo noticed the younger omega became so quiet and his body temperature heating up. "are you okay?" He asked. "Water please." Kuroo nodded and leave him with Bokuto to look buy some water.

  
Despite of the crown, Kuroo did his best to come back as quickly as he can. Still a bit far from where he left Bokuto and Kei, his nose met a very familiar sweet scent coming from Kei's direction. When he finally escaped the crowd, he saw Kei sitting beside Bokuto as the white haired alpha is rubbing his back. He can also see the two talking but he's not close enough to hear their conversation. Kuroo felt a pang on his chest as he remember what Makoto said about an omega's sudden heat. "So, Bokuto is his mate?" He bitterly questioned himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen next? Will there be an alpha clash? Or friendship over between Bokuto and Kuroo??   
> I'll try to update as soon as I can


	8. "You want...... what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! So here's the chapter 8 but still unedited because my beta seems to be busy these days. Hope you guys like it!!!! ❤️

Kei did her best waiting for the bed head alpha to come back. He tried calming himself with the help of Bokuto who looks at him worriedly. The white haired alpha is normally noisy and hyper but Kei can hear him talking in a normal tone. Not sure what Bokuto says because his mind is getting foggy. Curse that Kuroo's scent glands. Kei is starting his heat again. He couldn't breathe. He needs his alpha. He needs Kuroo to be by his side but he is not yet coming back.

Cold bottled water touch Kei's cheek. When he looked up, He saw Kuroo standing in front of him with his face looking in different direction. "Let's go home now. It will be dangerous for you stay here any longer." Kei stand up after drinking the bottled water in his hand. Kuroo thanked his best friend for accompanying them tonight before the two escape the crowded area.

  
The two of them are standing so close together, making Kei to feel calmer but what bothers him is the alpha's awkward silence. Kei never felt nervous or afraid or even concerned about other people's opinion or feeling but now, he can't even dare to ask the alpha what's wrong. He can sense it and somehow, his omega side doesn't want to make the alpha mad or something.

  
They took a taxi tonight instead of the bus that they had before. Kei looked at him confusingly and Kuroo didn't failed to notice that look. "You are... I can smell you. Sweeter than usual. It will be dangerous if we will take public transportation and cabs are faster than buses." Kuroo said before avoiding Kei's gaze.

  
Is being in love gives you the right to get jealous? Kuroo hates himself for feeling that way specially with his best friend. He knew that the hyperactive alpha will never do any harm or something that will upset him. It is something that they have no control so why is he feeling upset right now? The prince is really emitting sweet smell but it is softer than before. Maybe because Kei looks so calm that he can control his pheromones.

  
Kei heard a lot of things about alphas and omegas. His uncle, Makoto told him how alpha can help omega's mood. He didn't believe any of the older omega's story before but now, he's experiencing it himself. Knowing that your alpha is there, watching and protecting you makes him feel sleepy.

  
The dark haired alpha is still cursing himself when he felt something heaving on his shoulder. When he checked what was that, the omega's sleeping face greeted him. The prince's sleeping face looks so calm. No forehead lines that his always frowning expression caused. How he wanted to kiss Kei so bad. Now that the omega is sleeping carelessly beside him, he can do anything he wanted but he can't do that. No matter how hard he get, he can't jump the younger omega without his consent. "Only if you're mine. How I wish I can be your mate." Kuroo whispered the words gently before giving the omega a kiss on his forehead.

  
Kei stir up when the sun light hit his face. He slept so well last night that he couldn't remember what happened anymore. He's already in his room but doesn't know how it happened. When he felt his body going into heat again last night, he's expecting himself masturbating again when he arrive home but instead, he was peacefully sleeping last night. Maybe because the alpha was there but no matter what the reason is, all he knew is that he's in a pretty good mood.

  
He went out of his room wearing his uniform already. Takeda greeted him, informing that the breakfast is ready. he thanked the older man and walk to the dining table where his brother is waiting. "Where is Keiji and tadashii? Also, where is Kuroo?" Kei asked before seating down. "Keiji went to school early. Tadashii is in heat. He can't go out specially with un bonded alpha around and for tetsurou, I think he's still in his room." Akiteru said.

  
It is very dangerous for an omega to go out where alpha is around during his heat. The omega wanted to relieve himself badly that he'll consent any alpha that is willing to do him that's why omega in heat tended to stay in their nests. kei wonder if his up coming heat will be easier now that kuroo is there. Well, he's claiming it already that Kuroo is HIS but can't say it aloud but at least, he's honest with his feeling even only admitting it to himself.

  
On the other hand, Kuroo felt totally opposite as kei does. During the whole ride, kei was so close to him that the Omega is even hugging his arm. When they arrive home, Takeda welcomed them but Kuroo told him to keep his voice down because Kei was already sleeping. he carried the omega to his room and gently settled him on his bed. He can still remember what happened that time. The omega pulled him after he placed Kei on the bed, trapping the alpha on his slender arm unconsciously.

  
The omega's scent made his body feel hotter. It is like all nerves in his brain are going to break. Slowly, he removed the omega's arm away from him so he can stand up. He needs to get out before he snap and jump the fight less prince on the bed. When he finally escaped from the omega's hug, he returned to his own room. Since then, he didn't get a good sleep.

  
Finally, The bed head alpha went out of his room, wearing his uniform and ready to have his breakfast. He greeted the older alpha before greeting Kei. As much as possible, he's trying to avoid the omega's look because it reminds him of what happened last night. He can't have a boner minutes before school.

  
For the first time, Kuroo hated himself from being an alpha. He hated the fact that he's being affected by an omega. The desire that he has inside him. He wanted to own Kei, pin him down and claim him. He hated the way he has so much desire for an omega that is not even his.

  
"Kei, I'll be coming home late tonight. I know you already gave me permission but at least, I still want to inform you in advance." Kuroo said still not looking at the omega. Kei muttered an "okay" as he continue eating his food. The omega can sense that the alpha is trying to avoid him or what. Not sure if it is something related from what happened last night which he has not idea what that was.

  
When Kuroo left the dinning area and waited inside the car, Kei called Takeda and ask him what happened las night. "You don't remember Kei sama? Kuroo told me that you fell asleep in the taxi so he ask me to keep my voice down then he carried you to your room. It took some time before Kuroo sama went out so what happened inside, I am not sure anymore." The older man explained.

  
Somehow, kei felt embarrassed. Did he do something shameful last night? Did something even happened? Is there a reason for the alpha to avoid him? Many questions are running in his head but the time is running fast too. He pick up his bag and ride the car. He stopped the thought for a while or else, he'll be late for school.

  
Kei noticed that the alpha is really avoiding him. They normally don't speak with each other but Kuroo is giving him a cold treatment and he's sure about that. He can't demand or even complain why Kuroo is avoiding him since noting connect the two of them other than the deal.

  
He can't focus to his class. He hate how much he cares about the alpha's feeling. He wasn't like that before. He cares about no one until the alpha came. "Kei are you alright? I am calling your name many times but it seems like your mind is flying somewhere else." Akaashi said. Kei just gave him a blank look then sigh.

  
Kuroo acts the same in front of everyone even to Bokuto. He just can't hate the white haired alpha. It is not his fault that he and Kei are fated to be together so he can't blame him for that.

  
Like what Kuroo said, he'll be staying at the hospital. His grandfather will surely be happy. He stopped at some fruit shop to buy some for his old man before proceeding to the hospital.

  
"Gramps! I'm here. I bought you some fresh fruits." Kuroo happily greeted the old man. Of course Nekoma is also really happy to see his grand son again.

  
"What brings you here?" The old man asked. "My boss allowed me to stay here tonight." Kuroo said before sitting beside his grandfather. "So how are you feeling recently gramps?"

  
Kei arrived home by himself since the alpha told him that he'll be staying at the hospital tonight. The omega still feel a bit annoyed thinking for any reason that might caused for the alpha to treat him coldly.

  
Standing in his room's balcony, his brother came in just to call him for dinner. "are? It seems like something's troubling my dear brother?" Akiteru was expecting for kei to glare at him but instead, Kei gave him a blank expression, showing sadness and confusion in his eyes. Akiteru sighed before clearing his throat. It is not the time for him to tease his brother. "Alright. Tell me what's the problem."

  
"Nii chan. Tell me. What are the possible reason why someone starts avoiding you?" Kei asked still in his blank face. The older alpha lean on the wall, crossing his arm on his chest. "Is Tetsurou avoiding you?" He seriously asked before receiving a nod from his brother.

  
Akiteru somehow guessed that this thing will happened in the future. His brother is something hard to deal with and the alpha might get tired keeping up with the omega that's why Kuroo is avoiding Kei. "You know what? Tetsurou is avoiding you because you're are difficult person." The omega gave him a blank stare, not a hundred percent sure what his brother talking about. "Let's say, you like him. You should be kind to him right? But what you're doing is to frown at him, insult him, push him away. That's tiring you know?"

  
"I can't help it. I was born with this face and attitude and there's no way I can change it." Kei is not standing in the middle of his pride as the royal crown prince and as an omega who wanted his mate. His heart and left and right brain are debating which to follow. Looking away, the crown prince shyly asked "how should I make it up to him?"

  
Akiteru was surprised for a moment. He wasn't expecting his brother asking such kind of things. After he recovered, his ears are almost clapping because of too much happiness. "Tell him. Tell him what you feel. Say how much you need him not for the throne but for yourself."

  
Kei felt his throat dry as his eyebrow twitch a little. He can't do that. He never did something like that. It is an embarrassing thing for him to do. "No. I won't do it. I can't. " finally, Kei made his decision and his pride goes above his love.

  
After Nekomata ate his dinner, kuroo kept on cleaning and fixing his things. The alpha is also let talkative that usual. "Tetsurou. Is there a problem?" The old man asked.

  
Kuroo sat beside his grandfather. As an independent young alpha, he doesn't want anyone to know that he's feeling something or he's experiencing something. He wanted to fix it himself but the older man is really sharp. He can't hide anything for sure. "I'm confused and I feel guilty."

  
The older man sat up strain and lend his ears to the younger one. "I told you about the omega that I liked right?" He started. "Yes. What's the problem about that person?" Nekomata curiously asked. "I learned that he already found his mate." He sadly said. "He isn't saying anything about it but I just know it. That sweet smell that he is releasing when his with his mate. It is really good that my body is reacting. I wanted to jump him on that spot or at least I am thinking of doing that specially when he's off guard." Kuroo said in a really frustrating voice.

  
The older man listens to his complaints trying to figure out what advise he should give. "Which really frustrates you? Your desire of doing something bad to that omega or the fact that he found his mate?"

  
Kuroo feels so confused right now. His old man has a point. Is he guilty or jealous? Maybe both. "Tetsu, you are an alpha so being tempted to an omega in heat is normal. The fact that you control yourself is something you should be proud of. Now, if you are jealous then there's nothing I can do with it. It is you who have to discover what is the best thing to do. Something that will makes you happy." The old man said trying to at lease console the young alpha.

  
The young man looked back to his grandfather offering a gentle smile. "Thank you gramps. I'll try to figure out what will makes me happy. Good night."

  
The next day, Kuroo goes to school from the hospital. Until now, he is still asking himself what makes him happy. He isn't a materialistic person. Since he grew up without his biological parents, he learned how to be contented and thankful for what he had. Thinking about what will makes him happy is one of the most difficult thing to do.

  
Kei also went to school by himself. He isn't in bad mood despite of what happened last night between him and his brother. Honestly, he wanted to consider akiteru's advise.

  
"Hey Kei. The teacher is asking you if you want to attend the meeting later as the class representative?" Akaashi asked with his usual monotonous voice. "Sorry keiji. No thanks. I'm not in the mood to stay here longer today." He answered.

 

Recently, Akaashi didn't have any chance to chat or bond with Kei since he needs to catch up with all the lesson that he missed. He transfer almost in the middle of school year so there's a lot for him to do. "Is there something bothering you?"

  
Since Keiji is his bestfriend, he didn't hesitate to share the conversation he had last night with his brother. Akaashi patiently listens to the whole story until Kei asks him for his comment. "If you manage to admit that to yourself, why not admit that to the person you like?"

  
Akaashi never failed to give him a good point. What is he afraid of anyway. Maybe confessing his feelings to the alpha will bring good things in the future. "Fine then. But don't expect a cheesy scene from me."

  
What they didn't know, the alpha that they are talking about is watching them from afar. Kuroo saw the two omega talking about something that made Kei smiles a bit. That expression made his heart jump. The prince's smile can be compared to a miracle since he rarely show such face to anyone and Kuroo wanted to see more often. "I want to see you smile more."

  
Before going back to the mansion, Kuroo drop by at the hospital to see his grandfather again. Today, he'll do the thing he thinks that will make him happy and he needs his grandfather's support before that. "Gramp, you'll be leaving the hospital soon so keep on taking care of yourself okay?" Kuroo said while putting some things he left there last night. "Gramps, I think I already know the right thing to do. I already found my happiness."

  
The old man smiled at him. He is happy that his grand son is becoming a good adult and no matter what his happiness is, he'll be there to support him. "Good luck Tetsu. I know that you can handle your life now without my help so I'll just stay here as your support." Kuroo gave the old ma a nod before leaving the hospital.

  
Kei is in his room, secretly waiting for the alpha to arrive. He made up is his mind and today, he'll tell Kuroo how he truly feels. He has no plan on making such cheesy dramatic line. He just wanted to say it. That's it.

  
The omega prince busied himself from reading anything entertaining while waiting for the alpha until a knock was heard. "Come in." He casually said.

  
Kuroo wasn't sure how the omega will react but still chose to tell him no matter how violent his reaction might get. He enter the room after the omega allows him to go inside. The room scent is killing him so he needs to finish what he needs to do quickly before the room covered with Kei's scent kills his sanity.

  
Kuroo walked closer to the omega with his serious face on. Kei looked at him confusingly but maintain his poise anyway. "I want to tell you so-" kei words got interrupted when the alpha hold both of his hands. Kei felt his heart stop just by looking how serious the alpha was.

  
"Kei, I really don't know how you'll react but I have to tell you this." Kuroo started before swallowing to wet his dry throat. He thought about this many times before facing the omega today so he's sure that this is the best thing that he can do to for him.

  
"Please, Let's break off the engagement." He said while looking the omega straight in his eyes. This is the only thing he can do to make the omega happy. To set him free and be with his destined mate no matter how painful it is for the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know how much I love making cliffhangers ✌ 


	9. Possessiveness and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I uploaded this chapter for my friend. I don't want him to die waiting.  
> Also in this chapter, characters might be a bit OOC. I need to do that so we can follow the plot but they'll go back   
> to their usual character soon, I hope.   
> Anyway! Here's another un edited chapter for you guys!  
> Enjoy!!

"Please break of the engagement."

  
Kei heard the alpha said those words in a serious and pleading tone. He was surprised, frustrated and broken. For a prince who never submitted himself to anyone, he gather all his strength and throw away his pride just to confess his feeling today but he got rejected even before he says what he wanted to say.

  
Anger engulf the prince's system as he look back into the alpha's eyes. He hated the bed head alpha's expression. After he made all those things in the past, he will suddenly break the engagement off. That is something that the prince can't allow. "Break the engagement off? Are you serious?" Kei get his hands back before walking to his balcony trying to cool his head.

  
Kuroo followed the omega trying to convince him by showing his most sincere expression. He really wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. He wanted Kei to be free and himself to be free from his feelings for Kei. The dark haired alpha heard the omega laugh as he continue pleading. "If you are worried about the money I got from you then I'll pay for it. I don't know how long will it takes but I will do my best to return everything back to you."

  
The pain in omega's chest is killing him. How can Kuroo say such things carelessly. "Return everything back huh?" Kei sarcastically asked before walking closer to the alpha, grabbing Kuroo's chin with his slender fingers. "My answer? No. You can't return everything back to me. I bought you. I pay for you and your job is to serve me for the rest of your life. You are mine Alpha, mine and I will never let you go. remember that." Kei angrily said before leaving the alpha alone inside his room.

Kei meant everything he said. There's no way the alpha can return everything to him. The feeling that he gave for the alpha will always be there and there's no way he will let the bed head alpha go. When he admit that he loves the alpha, he already made up his mind to make the alpha his in any possible way he can even using his authority and power to hold the alpha in his mansion, he'll do it.

  
Akiteru was about to check what is happening between his salty brother and the bed head alpha when he bump into his brother. He saw Kei's expression and he can say that the omega is in a really foul mood. Even as the omega's older brother, he can't ask Kei what happened in his current situation so he decided to look for the alpha instead.

  
He saw the younger alpha inside Kei's room sitting on the bed with his head looking down. The older alpha was actually expecting something good to happen because he knew that both his salty brother and the bed head alpha are feeling the same but why did it end up like this?

  
"Tetsurou, What happened?" Akiteru asked before gently putting his hand on his shoulder. The younger alpha look at him with his usual expression. "It is noting unusual Akiteru san. You know how moody Kei is right?" Kuroo said trying to sounds like usual before leaving the older alpha and go back to his room.

  
Kuroo let his body fall on the bed. It is true that he's expecting Kei to react badly but the anger and pain in Omega's eyes is killing him. He though setting the omega free is the best thing he can do to make him happy but why does the Omega's reaction is totally different? It seems like he hurt the omega more and he hated himself for that. "What should I do now?" He kept on asking himself the same question until he fell asleep.

  
The next day, Kuroo went out of his room for breakfast. He doesn't know how to face kei after what happened last night but skipping the breakfast will cause more rumor around the household so he decided to come but much to his surprise, the omega wasn't there. The alpha sit on his usual place and eat with everyone.

  
"Takeda, Where is Kei? Isn't he going to school today?" Kuroo finally asked when he noticed that Kei is not only missing for breakfast but also for school. He can't see the tall omega anywhere and somehow that made him feel worried and guilty thinking that the prince is avoiding him because of what happened last night.

  
"Kuroo sama, Kei sama would't attend school from today. He's doing a lot recently for the kingdom and the school already knew about it." The older man explained making the bed head alpha feel relieved. At least the omega wasn't avoiding him because of the failed confrontation last night.

  
From his room, Kei watched Kuroo leave the house before going back to his work. He finished everything he needs for this school year because he'll be coming back to his kingdom soon. Kei looked at the calendar standing on his study table. His heat will come soon so he needs to finish everything before that.

  
What he need to do? He needs to prepare for the coronation. He will be the official ruler of their kingdom once he came back to his country. At last, his dream to change the stereotype for omegas like him will finally happen. He will be the first omega ruler of his kingdom and people will learn how to respect and acknowledge his ability. Next is the royal invitation. After the coronation comes wedding and everyone is invited to witness their new king's special day. that would be tiring because they will be needing to introduce the future husband of their new king and of course, The wedding day.

  
Slowly, all of the prince's goals are happening. He's reaching his dreams but , will time comes when he can tell the alpha how he truly feels? After the alpha rejected him before he even confessed, that really damage his pride. He doesn't want to get married to anyone specially if he doesn't like the person but he never thought that marrying someone you love but doesn't love you back is more painful. He ended up hurting the alpha and of course, hurting himself.

  
They will get married so soon. Until that day comes, he will make sure that the alpha will never leave his side even if it requires of him hurting the bed head alpha more. "I will never let my future child to grew up with an incomplete and broken family like I did." Kei bitterly said before doing his papers again.

  
Kuroo couldn't focus with his subjects. Luckily, the lesson wasn't so complicated so he can let his mind wonder without worrying much if he'll fail or not. "Oi Kuroo. Are you okay?" Bokuto worriedly asked. the dark haired alpha just gave him a nod in return. Not convince but he can't do anything about it during the class so Bokuto made sure to ask his best friend what his problem is.

  
"Oi Kuroo are you sure you're okay? Did you had a fight with glasses prince again?" Kuroo looked at the white haired alpha after hearing the pen name that he gave to kei. "tell me Bokuto. Do you like Kei?" This time, It is the white haired alpha who looked so surprise, saying that he has no interest with the blonde omega defensively but of course, kuroo didn't believe him at first. "Look, he's Akaashi's friend. Everything and Everyone that is important to Akaashi is also important for me." Bokuto proudly said.

  
Kuroo noticed the intimate closeness between the dark haired omega and his stupid best friend. He is not suspicious about it at first but seeing how his friend telling him how close they are, something for sure is happening between them. "Saa Bokuto. Do you like Akaashi?" Kuroo asked. What he didn't expect is when the white haired alpha casually and happily admitted that he does. "I like Akaashi. He's nice and he tolerates me well. Better than you. he told me he likes me too. Isn't that great?"

  
The dark haired alpha let out a sight. he didn't expect his friend to have a much stable "love life" than him. Something he thought that being simple minded makes the world less complicated like his best friend. He's a person who doesn't care about pride and position. Alpha or not, He'll say anything that he wanted to say. As a result, he learned that the person he likes, like him too. happy ending. "So that is why Akaashi rarely communicate with us because he's busy taking care of you huh?" the white haired alpha happily nodded.

  
He was really happy for his friend when a realization came. if Bokuto likes Akaashi, what will happen to Kei? He'll get hurt once he learned that his mate is currently in good terms with another omega. What's worst, It is with his friend. Kuroo thought. "I became so selfish that I overlooked his feelings." Kuroo told himself. "Bro, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Kuroo said before running back to where the car is.

  
When kuroo arrived home, the first thing he did is to look for Kei. until now he's nowhere to be found in the mansion. The servants told him that Kei hasn't left his room today. He thanked the servants for telling him when kei is before rushing to the omega's room.

  
Kei is having a tea while resting from work for a while when a knock came into his room. "Kei, It is me. can I come in?" Hearing that very familiar voice makes the omega feel excited and angry at the same time. For once, he's afraid on whatever the stupid and dense alpha going to say this time. He stood up from his seat before open the door for him. "What do you need this time?" He asked irritably.

What comes next caught the omega prince off guard. He suddenly felt two strong arms embraced his petite figure with the alpha's head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kei. I didn't mean to upset you." Kuroo said. He should be happy because the man that he wanted to be his is standing close to him acting so intimate but at the same time, he doesn't want to assume anymore.

  
Kei pushed the alpha lightly before turning his back to hide his confused expression to the alpha. "If you think that I will let you go because of what you did then you got it all wrong. Get out!" Kei shouted before returning to his study table.

  
When he heard the door shut, he sat down on the chair, slumping his body on the table. He can feel water flowing down on his cheeks. The alpha's insensitiveness is killing him slowly. He'll show too much affection, concern and then suddenly asking him to let go. Kei's heart and mind is going crazy and he has no idea how to stop it.

  
Kuroo left the omega's room and go to Takeda to take his make up home lessons. He told himself not to get hurt no matter how much insult he can get from kei. He actually thought that the reason why the omega prince's is in the foul mood recently is because Bokuto has no interest in him even though in reality, It is him who causes the prince's pain. He promised to tolerate the prince's mood until the omega feels better.

  
"Kuroo sama, you have to work for your extra papers in School." Takeda said while watching the bed head alpha practice their country's writing pattern. "Why do i need to do that?" He curiously asked. "Because you are getting married soon and you have to come to the Kingdom with everyone in here." Takeda said before giving more practice sheets to him.

  
Kuroo is getting married in no time. he's wondering if he can really be a good king and of course a husband to kei. He doesn't want to take advantage to the situation. He'll get married to the person he love but he's not sure if it would end up fine if the feeling is not mutual. He sighed before finishing the exercises takeda gave him.

  
After his lessons, Kuroo went to the kitchen to get some water when he saw someone inside. "Who's there?" He asked in his authoritative alpha tone. He can see the person jolt in surprise upon hearing his voice. "Kuroo? It's me Tadashii." The younger omega said while stepping backwards, farther than the alpha. Kuroo noticed Tadashii's action and was about to ask if there's something wrong when the omega stopped him. "please. My heat just ended today but my scent isn't fully gone yet. please Alpha, leave before you got affected by my scent." Tadashii said in a shaking voice.

  
Kuroo understand what the omega meant but he can't smell anything sweet from the omega so he knew that he'll be fine. He doesn't know how difficult or painful heat for omega but from Tadashii's looks, the younger one seems like he isn't taking food and water properly. "Don't worry about me Tadashii. Why don't you go back to your room and I'll ask someone to bring water in your room." The younger omega nods in agreement before thanking the Alpha. Slowly, he retreated himself to his room and lay down in his comfortable nest.

  
For some reason, The mansion seems to be so empty. Akaashi is not there, Akiteru is not around too even Takeda isn't anywhere in the mansion. That leaves him with no choice but to bring the water by himself. He never chats with kei's cousin anyway so maybe it is also a blessing in disguise and a chance for him to know the people he'll be with in the future, well.

  
Kuroo knocked a few times first before entering the room. He saw the omega laying comfortable down in his self made nest. "Tadashii, here's your water." Kuroo said. The omega stir up from his place when he heard the Alpha's voice. He was scared because he believed that alpha's are senseless wolves who will attack any omega in heat. "Stay there. please don't come any closer." Tadashii said in a defensive tone.

  
Again, The bed head alpha saw that reaction.. If omega thought that Alpha has some stereotype about their kind then Kuroo can tell that omegas are the same. "Look, not all alpha's are bad. There are some who are good in self control like me so you can calm down. I won't do anything to you. Kei will feel upset if I do that." He said in the most honest way he can

  
Somehow, the omega calm down after he saw sincerity and honesty from the Alpha's eyes. "Hmm, I know the arrangement between you and Kei but, is there a chance that you like him?" The omega curiously asked. Kuroo didn't answer the omega but instead, he offered a kind and gentle smile to the younger one. "Well, I hope you can recover from your heat. Good night."

  
Kei finally calm down from his sudden breakdown earlier today. He have decided to take a good night walk outside since the night wind feels so relaxing. His mind and body are both exhausted and taking a walk will help him to have a good night sleep.

  
On his way to the garden, he saw a very familiar figure slowly coming out from his cousin's room. If he can remember it well, Tadashii is still in his heat. kei's mind started imagining things that made his blood boil. He saw his soon to be husband coming out from another omega's room.

  
"Kuroo, what are you doing here?" Kei asked trying to control his anger. "Kei.." Kuroo said. The alpha wanted to explain what he is doing there but looking through the prince's sharp glare made his throat dry.

  
The prince can smell the alpha covered with his cousin's scent. Doing actions according to his omega's instinct only, jealousy slowly enveloped all of his senses. "What did you do huh? Did you take advantage over Tadashii's situation and fucked him just now?" Kuroo and Kei had so much fight before but this is the first time he saw the prince to be furious. "No Kei. It is not what you think." Kuroo tried explaining the situation but even before the alpha could do that, he felt the omega's hand slapping his cheek hard.

  
"From now on, I don't want to see you going near Tadashii or Keiji. I don't care if you are more interested to them or if you hate me. You are mine alpha and I will never let anyone to take you and my throne away from me. Remember that." The alpha was so surprised from what had happened that he didn't manage to do anything other than watch the omega angrily marched away from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are in Kei/Kuroo's situation, what are you gonna do?  
> Let me know through the comment section.  
> bye bye!!


	10. Our new King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, still un beta. My beta isn't repkying anymore, I wonder what happened.   
> Anyway, in this chapter, you will meet new characters . 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

from the omega's action. He never thought that Kei would do something like that to him. He wanted to explain himself but he suddenly felt his body numb that he can't do any action and his throat dry that no voice is coming out from it.He can't say that he understands what the omega is feeling right now but he can't blame him. If he was on the omega's position, he will burst in anger too.

  
The next day, Kuroo is standing in front of the mirror, checking his still swollen face from the omega's hard slap. He doesn't want anyone to know about the commotion last night. The bed head alpha tried putting ice on it but there are still some marks left. Leaving him with no choice, he stepped out of his room and causally walked to the dining table to meet everyone.

  
He saw Tadashii already joining them for breakfast, Akaashi is also there, eating but checking his buzzing phone every moment. For sure it is his white haired friend who keeps bothering the omega. Akiteru is also there and of course, Kei. He sat beside the omega prince, greeting him good morning before silently eating his meal.

  
Kei was just sitting there silently. He felt guilty from what he did after all of his emotion went away. He realized that he shouldn't have done what he did to the alpha since he judge everything without asking for the alpha's explanation but there's no way he'll apologize for it. "Tetsurou, what happened to your cheek?" He heard his brother asked. Kei was about to answer his brother and admit what he did to the bed head alpha when he heard Kuroo answers the question. "I was playing volleyball with my friend yesterday and accidentally, he hit me on my face."

  
Akaashi looked at the bed head alpha suspiciously. He knows that he has no other friend who plays volleyball in school aside from bokuto. Akaashi spends the whole day yesterday with the white haired alpha so there's no way Bokuto caused the bruise on the bed head alpha's face.

  
After eating, everybody left the table one bye one. Kei was about to go back to his room when he saw his alpha being approached by his friend. He couldn't hear what the other two are talking about but what he can see is that the alpha is trying to make a distance from the dark haired omega. Feeling satisfied from what he saw, he left them there and entered his room.

  
Akaashi notice how the alpha try to make a noticable distance between them. "Why did you lie from Akiteru nii sama? There's no way Bokuto did that to you." He curiously asked. "You sounds pretty sure Akaashi. Why? Is it because you are with him yesterday?" Kuroo answered, trying to sound as provocative as he normally does. "You can't fool me alpha. It is Kei, right?" Kuroo dropped his though act and face the omega seriously. "Kei did nothing wrong. I was at fault." He said before walking pass to the dark haired omega. "Also, I am happy for you and Bokuto but please, try to avoid being caught together by Kei." Kuroo said in a bit of a warning tone before leaving Akaashi. "Why do I have to do that? As if Kei would care about it." he whispered to himself.

  
Kuroo attended school to complete all the requirements that he needs to finish for this semester. Takeda told him that he'll be going Kei's kingdom with everybody and he will be staying there for quite some time. He also needs to say goodbye to his best friend and of course to his grandfather. Kuroo doesn't want his old man worrying about him and his wheareabouts so he'll inform the old man at least.

  
"Bokuto, do you want to come with me? I'll drop by at oyaji's place. I need to tell him that I'll be gone for a while." He said while packing his things. "Akaashi told me about that. Congrats bro. You're getting married." Bokuto dramatically replied. Kuroo gave his best friend a light hit in his head before walking to the hospital together.

  
Few minutes of walking, the two young alphas are now in the hospital. Bokuto is happily chatting with the old man before Kuroo sat beside his grandfather. "Oyaji, I will go somewhere for a while okay? Don't worry because I will ask someone to look for you often."

  
The old man look at his grandson. He wanted to ask questions like where is he going or how long will he be gone but he chose not to. He knew that the dark haired alpha was hiding something from him but he trust his grandson that the young alpha will never do something that will harm himself.

  
Kuroo felt relieved when his old man peacefully agreed. He didn't mean to lie but he didn't know how to explain how he ended up in his situation now.

  
When he arrived at the mansion, a group of professionally dressed women with Takeda welcomed him home. "Kuroo sama, glad you are here. These ladies will take your measurements for your wedding suit and then please prepare anything that you need to bring because we will fly back to the kingdom tomorrow morning." After the bed head alpha heard Takeda saying those things, the ladies drag him to his room and take his measurements rapidly.

  
After that, they left him alone in his room as he start packing his things. He had nothing to pack anyway. Clothes for him are all set in the palace anyway. He just bought personal things such us under garments and his pajama pants.

  
The next day quickly came. He went to the living room where everyone is with his small luggage. He can see Akiteru and Tadashii quietly sitting while Akaashi is on the phone probably talking with Bokuto again. Kei is also sitting silently with his headphones on

  
Takeda came to ask of everything is ready. After checking the luggages, all of them took a van going to the airport.

  
Kuroo was observing Kei for the whole time. The omega just silently following Takeda's instruction without any comment. Even when kei learned that he will be sitting side by side with the alpha, he didn't freak out or any violent reaction at all.

  
During their flight, the soon to be wedded couples were not even interacting with one another. Kei didn't remove the headphone even once while Kuroo just continue stealing glances if he had a chance.

  
The flight is really long and Kuroo starts to get bored. He not in the mood to watch a film or eat. What he wanted is physical activity such as walking so he can stretch his limbs. Suddenly, kuroo felt a weight on his shoulder. When he look at it, it is Kei who is already asleep.

  
The alpha didn't let the chance to pass without taking a good look on the omega's face. There are some circles under his eyes but his face is totally angelic when relaxed. The more he stays with the prince, the more his feelings grew no matter how many times the omega hurt him or push him away, the more he wanted to stay. "I want to stay with you until I can call you mine." The alpha gently whisper before kissing the omega's forehead.

  
"Kuroo sama, please wake up, we are landing soon" takeda said as he gently shake the sleeping bed head alpha. Kuroo open his eyes before instantly looking for the omega who was supposedly sleeping beside him. "Where is Kei?" He asked while rubbing his eyes. "Kei sama went to the washroom. Please be ready because we are almost here." Takeda said before going back to his seat.

  
The plane finally arrived and many people even the airline prepared a grand welcome for the royalties. Akiteru casually wave his hands to his countrymen while Kei formally thanked the airline and the people for welcoming them. There are some who are looking at the bed head alpha too. After the king officially announced him as the future husband of their omega prince, the news spread like wildfire in their country.

  
"Welcome to our country, your future country Kuroo sama." One of the countrymen greeted. Kuroo is still with this kind of courtesy and respect so he just simply gave them a nod.

  
Takeda then lead them to the car that will take them back to the palace. The palace isn't so far and it was so big that Kuroo can sight it from where he currently is. As expected, the royal palace is a hundred times bigger than the mansion that he lived in for few weeks.

  
"Welcome home Kei, Welcome to the kingdom Tetsurou." King Ukai welcome his sons and future son in law personally. Tadashii run to his mother who's standing at the corner.

  
What happened is not as formal as the bed head alpha has expected. It is just a normal and warm family welcome. He can see kei and Akiteru give respect to their father, same goes with Tadashii. There are unfamiliar person too who is hugging akaashi tight. "Keiji chan welcome back!! How's my baby? Did you enjoy your life there?" A tall slender man who's currently clinging to Akaashi asked. "Mom, I'm okay." The dark haired omega replied. "Tooru, stop that. You are humiliating your son." The muscled man who is standing beside Akaashi said. From what Kuroo heard, those probably are Akaashi's parents.

  
Akaashi's dad walk closer to the bed head alpha leaving his wife and son behind. He heard so much about the future king and now that the young alpha is standing in front of him now, he wanted to see him personally. "Welcome, young alpha. I am Hajime and I am a duke. Keiji is my son so you probably knew him already." Kuroo gave the older man a nod before shaking his hands.

  
After meeting all the important person in the palace, the servants brought them to their respective rooms. Of course Tadashii, Kei and Akiteru have their ow rooms already. Akaashi went home with his parents while kuroo, a servant brought him to the room next to Kei.

  
"Kuroo sama? I hope you are doing well in this room." Takeda came to check the bed head alpha if he's satisfied in the room that they provide for him. "Yes. I'm doing good." He answered. "Please make sure to rest well because tomorrow will be Prince Kei's coronation. You have to be there as they will announce your wedding after." Kuroo just gave the older man a nods before laying down on the bed.

  
Kei who is finally back to his original room felt really comfortable. In this place, he can act normally since no one can come there other than Takeda. His dinosaur collections are neatly kept in a cabinet. His old dinosaur sleeping suit is also still in his clothing rack. "Tomorrow will be a big day and I have to make sure that I will have a good sleep" he said before changing into his dinosaur pajama and comfortably lie down on the bed.

  
The next morning, kuroo was awaken by the loud noise that he can hear from the outside. He can hear music and random people's voices like there's a huge feast that is currently happening from the outside.

  
He stood up and saw a pair of suit hanging neatly in front of his bed then he remembered that today is Kei's coronation day that is why there's a loud noise from the outside.

  
Takeda came to the alpha's room to check if he's ready for today's celebration. He knock twice before he entered and there he saw the bed head alpha wearing the suit that they prepared for him. His suit is pretty simple and not fancy since the main person for today is Kei but Takeda should admit that the suit fits perfectly on the alpha's muscled body. "It seems like you are ready Kuroo sama. Now, let's brush your hair again then we will meet the prince outside."

  
Today is the day that Kei has been dreaming of. The day where everyone including the all mighty alphas are going to look up to him. He will be free from all of the judgement that he got for being part of the lowest class in the society.

  
All of the important people are invited and gathered in the palace grand hall. The king is sitting on his throne with Takeda standing beside him. Akiteru is also there and of course, Akaashi's family is there too.

  
The family's royal announcer start reading the royal family's law of coronation. Kuroo noticed that even the noise that is coming from the outside stopped as everyone starts listening to the speech.

  
The announcer ask for the crown prince's appearance as Kei wearing his red military suit appear at the end of the red carpet. Everyone is looking at him as he walk straight with his head up high and proud.

  
The king who is waiting at the other end of the red carpet watches is son walk closely to him. Kei kneeled down as give give respect to his father, the King. "I, king Keishin who ruled this kingdom for 30 years will pass the power and responsibility to maintain this country's peacefulness to my youngest son, Prince Kei." The king started before getting the blessed sword. "I, prince Kei, is standing in front of the minister and the king, promising to shoulder all the responsibility for our great, peaceful country." Kei started reciting his pledge as the king blessed him using the sword.

  
Two of the king's servant put the red cape on the new king's shoulder as a sign of shouldering all the countries responsibilities during his whole term. Kei accepted all the rules and condition written in the royal book before the previous King finally announced Kei as the new King of the country.

  
Everyone gave the new king a round of applause before the royal family including Kuroo walked out to the balcony where all of their countrymen are waiting. "Everyone, now that the new ruler of this kingdom had been decided, I want to personally announce the wedding of the new King to his Fiancé. The new Era of this country will officially start after their royal wedding that will happened in two days." Keishin announced before giving the new king his time to give his speech.

  
Kei step up and face his countrymen proudly. "I am the first omega ruler of this country and as the royal book states, I have to pass my status as the king after I get married with my fiancé and be this kingdom's queen instead but still, what I wanted to happen during my reign is to see this country practicing equality no matter what you first and second gender is. Thanks you so much for welcoming and trusting me."kei said before he received another round of applause from his countrymen specially from the other omegas down there.

  
The celebration went on. There's a feast for everyone who witnessed the coronation. A lot of people are congratulating the new ruler including Keiji and his parents. "Kei chan! Congratulations!" Tooru, Akaashi's mom happily greeted Kei. "Kei isn't the same child as before Tooru. He's this country's new leader so don't forget to give respect." Tooru's husband warned his mate.

  
Meanwhile, kuroo was just standing around the corner, entertaining himself. He hasn't congratulated the prince yet since there's a lot of people who wanted to talk with him so he told himself that he'll do it later after the party.

  
Kei excused himself from the crowd as he needs to go back to his room and rest. There's still a lot of preparation he needs to do for the up coming wedding. His heat was about to come soon that's why he feels tired easily.

  
The blond omega needs to prepare himself for the wedding for his upcoming heat since this time, he will spend his heat with his alpha. He needs to store a lot of energy, eat and drink as much as he can before the heat arrives. Spending heat with an alpha is a real energy drainer.

  
He is also thinking how he should feel for his upcoming wedding. He'll get married with the alpha he loves but he isn't sure if he'll be happy with it. The alpha might hate him to death after what he did and that makes things more complicated.

  
Kei was about to enter his room when he heard a very familiar voice called him. "Kei, congratulations for getting your throne." Kuroo casually said. "Thank you." Kei simply replied. The tall omega turn his back to the alpha when the alpha held his hands gently. "Kei, I just want to say that I will do my best in whatever I can do to help you." The alpha hesitantly said. "Even though you will get the title as the king, it is be me who'll do the job. Sorry but I have to rest now." Kei said before pulling his hands back and enter his room.

  
Somehow, distancing himself to the alpha is the solution he found to protect his feelings and at the same time, to keep the alpha without hurting him at all.

  
He doesn't want to assume anymore like what he did before. He thought that the alpha felt the same since the alpha showed kindness and care to him but now, he learned not to instantly believe in what other people are showing to you so you won't get hurt in the end.

  
"I will marry you and keep you mine, alpha." kei gently whispered before resting his stressed mind and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I really have no idea with the vows and rules , etc. for Akaashi's parents, I have no plan on putting them but an idea came to my mind that's why I introduced them here for the future chapters. Iwa and oikawa as akaashi's parents, so cute!!   
> Next chapter!!  
> The wedding.


	11. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you guys will enjoy it.   
> As promise, this is the wedding part <3  
> still un beta but I did my best to avoid spelling and grammar mistakes.   
> Enjoy!!

The next day, right after the coronation of kei as the new ruler, everyone starts preparing for the wedding. The said royal wedding will happen a day after tomorrow so everyone is gathering all the help they can just to finish setting everything up.

 

 

The wedding ceremony will happen at the exact location where Kei received his crown. Kuroo was walking around the palace, trying to familiarize himself when a servant greeted him. "Good morning, Kuroo sama. Please stay inside your room while the preparation is ongoing." Even though he isn't sure what the older woman is talking about, he quickly returned to his room.

 

 

Afternoon, Takeda visited Kuroo in his room to give him the wedding flow and to teach him the tradition of the royal family. There, the bed head alpha learned that the royal couple who will get married soon should stay in their respective rooms until the said events. The alpha is also not allowed to see his omega until the wedding day.

 

 

Takeda also teach Kuroo what are the things that he needs to do on the actual wedding ceremony. The important things that he should do without any mistakes are the vows, the removal of the red cape and the kiss.

 

 

The vow is a promise not only for the omega but also a pledge for the country. The bed head alpha should make his own vow for it. The removal of the cape is the sign of taking the responsibility from the omega. As an alpha, it is his duty to handle everything for his omega and a kiss to seal all the promises and pledges that the two will make for tomorrow's event.

 

 

"Pledge? This is something I am not good at." Kuroo sighed before laying down on his bed again. "You have to, Kuroo sama. It would be a promise for Kei sama and to the country so you have to think about it carefully." Takeda said before leaving the alpha inside his room.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kei is also staying inside his room since he can't go out until the wedding. He is also conditioning himself for his upcoming heat. He needs to stay hydrated and he needs to make sure that he will eat a lot of food.

 

 

There will be a lot of body guards during the wedding since they have no control about what time will his heat starts. It can happen during the wedding so guards need to protect him from alphas who'll get affected by his pheromones.

 

 

Until now, every time that he will think that he will spend his heat with an alpha for the first time sends chills to his spine. Not sure if his body is secretly excited of he is nervous. Kei is aware about the things that are going to happened when he spends the night with the alpha. He is trying to prepare himself, physically and mentally for the upcoming nonstop sex but he can't help to feel conscious.

 

 

After finishing his meal, the crown prince cleans his body before lying down on his bed. After the wedding, the alpha will be officially and legally his but what really bothers him is if he'll be satisfied to only have the alpha physically.

 

 

The day of the big even has arrived. Everyone were excited about the celebration. Streets are busy making noise and spreading the news about the wedding.

 

 

Everyone in the palace were busy. The visitors are arriving one by one and that includes Akaashi and his family. His mom is actually more excited than him but Akaashi is not in the mood to argue with his over excited mom. He's feeling sick and really irritated since last night. If only the wedding is not his best friend's wedding, he would rather stay at home and sleep.

 

 

It has only been days since they came back to their country but Bokuto send him hundreds of mail a day. Well at least the alpha isn't as prideful as the usual alpha around he enjoys babysitting Bokuto so answering his calls and mails aren't so hassle for him.

 

 

"Mom, I'll just go see Kei. Behave here while I'm not around okay?" Akaashi said to his mom who's already busy socializing with other visitors.

 

 

Kei is still in his room with beta servants inside. He's just sitting there while the others fix the things he'll need. The white suit that he'll wear looks so nice and elegant. The white color that looks so pure and clean together with the red cape fits each other perfectly. "Kei sama, your bath is ready." With that, the omega left his bed and go straight into the bathroom*

 

 

Kuroo is also inside his room with group of betas inside to assist him. He can feel butterflies in his stomach. Today is his wedding day and many people are going to attend the event. The pledge that he wrote for two days is not so long but he had a difficult time making it because he is not used to write such things. Not sure if he should be proud of himself that he manages to finish his vow or he'll feel embarrassed for writing such letter.

 

 

The black suit standing in front of him is different from the suit that he had before. This time, the texture is softer, less dominant looking but elegant. A wedding suit for a king, indeed.

 

 

"Kuroo sama, please wear the suit now and we will start fixing your hair." One of the beta servant said. He gave him a nod before changing into his wedding suit.

 

 

It is always his hair. He knows how his hair affects his image but he can't do anything about it. They need to make a much cleaner look since he will be part of the royal family. Like the usual, they just tried combing the alpha's hair on the right side. The beta comb the alpha's left side hair neatly behind to show his face more.

 

 

Now that he's done, Takeda came to his room and escorted him to the hall where he will wait for the omega to come. "Good luck, Tetsurou sama." Takeda said before bowing in front of him a sign of respect.

 

 

"So, are you ready to be one with Kuroo?" Akaashi asked the blond omega who's currently being dressed up by the servants. "As if I have a choice. I need him to complete my accomplishments." Kei casually replied before clipping the red cape on his shoulder. "Well if you say so then, let's do this." Akaashi said before leaving the omega and go where his parents are.

 

 

The royal orchestra starts playing, informing everyone that the wedding was about to start. The bishop is standing in front of everyone while the former king and his family are standing silently while waiting for Kei.

 

 

The wedding is similar with the usual wedding aside from the number of people involved in the ceremony itself. Most of the people involved are the servants who keeps on assisting them in anything they need. Others are just pure witness.

 

 

Kuroo who is standing in front looks so conscious because all eyes are in him. He wasn't sure if they are judging or criticizing him. His thoughts stopped when he saw his omega walking on the isle wearing white clean suit.

 

 

The omega walks proudly going to his alpha. Unlike the usual wedding, he isn’t holding any flowers or being escorted by his father going to his soon to be husband. It is just him walking alone while everyone is watching him as he reached his alpha.

 

 

Kuroo bows in front of Kei before taking the omega’s hand to his and proceed to the altar where the bishop is waiting for them. The flow of the wedding is the same as the usual one. The couples are listening to the bishop, following his orders.

 

 

The wedding should be a ceremony where you feel happy and excited but what the both of them can feel at the moment is nothing but awkwardness. They are unsure on what’s happening. The alpha wanted to say how beautiful kei looks in his white suit but afraid that the omega will react differently. He wanted to make their atmosphere lighter but he doesn’t know how.

 

 

Kei is just standing beside the alpha, trying not to look much to the older man beside him. The alpha can smell that sweet scent from the alpha that makes his heart beat unstable. “Here, I bless the rings to bind Kei and Tetsurou together for the rest of their lives.” The bishop said.

 

 

The time for Kuroo to say his vows has come. He picks up the ring and face Kei, looking straight in his eyes. The alpha took the omega’s left hand before inserting the ring carefully. “I, Kuroo Tetsurou, your other half, promised to a be a responsible pillar of this country and of our family. To be a strong and reliable shield to protect you with everything I’ve got. To share your pain and problems in the future. To be your loyal servant, for the rest of our lives.” Kuroo took a deep breath before looking at kei again after putting the gold band on the omega’s slim finger.

 

 

During the time that the alpha is saying his vows, the omega can’t help not being surprised. The vow isn’t long but the way the alpha deliver it, it is just full of feelings and emotions. The vows he made is nothing compared to the alpha. Now that it is his turn, he gets the ring and slowly place it to the alpha’s ring finger. Disregarding the vow, he wrote last night, he starts reciting an impromptu vow. Something that is closer to what he feels right now. “I, King Kei, passing you the title king as I will be your and this kingdom’s queen. I will be this kingdom’s brain and fight together with my shield. I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life.”

 

 

The alpha can’t take his eyes off the omega anymore. The vow he created is something that may sound demanding and authoritative but Kuroo already promised his life and service to the omega that is why he is willing to be his queen’s servant for life.

 

 

Akaashi who’s sitting with his parents made sure to record the exchange of vows up until to the kiss. Since Bokuto can’t attend the ceremony, the white-haired alpha asked the dark-haired omega to at least send him some souvenir from his best friend’s wedding that is why Akaashi took a lot of pictures and video of today’s ceremony.

 

“With the power I have, I will now ask our new king and queen to seal their vows with a kiss.” The bishop said. Kuroo then faced Kei again. He slowly removes the red cape from the omega’s shoulder before closing the gap between the two of them. Kei look back at him waiting for the alpha to claim his lips. The alpha gather all his strength before holding the omega’s face with his larger hands and slowly, Kuroo claimed his wife’s lips in a short sweet kiss.

 

 

Everyone gave them a round of applause, congratulating the newlyweds couple. After breaking the kiss, Kei tried avoiding having eye to eye contact with the alpha to hide his embarrassed expression. The alpha held the omega’s hand before going to the former king to give him their greeting and respect.

 

 

Everybody from the inside and outside of the palace are celebrating. The wedding party has started where different kinds of foods are being served. Tall wedding care is elegantly placed in front near the newlywed’s table. They don’t have programs such as throwing of bouquet, chasing doves and so on. The only program they have is a dance from the newlyweds and of course, eating of cake.

 

 

The visitors started to approach the newlyweds to give their gifts. Gifts from other royalty of important people from the neighboring country were being placed on the gift table beside while the gifts from their family and friends, they accepted personally. “Kei chan! Here’s my gift for you! I chose it personally. I use something like this when we made Keiji and it is pretty effective.” Akaashi’s mom happily said.

 

 

Akaashi asked his dad to calm his mother down before apologizing to Kei. “Sorry. You know my mom. He’s always excited. Anyway, here is my gift. Actually, it is from me and Bokuto so I hope the both of you will like it.” Akaashi said before handing the box.

 

 

Takeda approached the newlyweds to congratulate them too but that is not his point. He asked the alpha if he can excuse Kei because he needs to rest and eat as a preparation for the omega’s upcoming heat. Kuroo gave the older man a nod before escorting Kei back to their table. “Please tell me when you… you know, start feeling un comfortable.” Kuroo said as the omega just gave him a nod.

 

 

Now that the alpha has more alone time, dukes, ministers and many important people start approaching him. He is not good with communicating with people like this but luckily, he trained himself hard during his stay in the mansion. He can remember all the things he studied about the kingdom. It’s history and culture. At least, he can answer the question that those dukes are asking him.

 

 

“Tetsurou! Congratulations.” Akiteru happily greeted the younger alpha while drinking some alcohol. Kuroo bow and thanked the older alpha. “give your best shot tonight and make sure to impregnate my brother.’ Akiteru casually said while patting kuroo on his back making the younger alpha choke from what he is drinking.

 

 

After being interrogated by the everyone, the time for royal dance came. Kuroo went back to the omega’s table and gently ask him to the dance floor. Kei took the alpha’s hand and slowly walked to the dancefloor.

 

 

Kuroo placed the omega’s hands on his shoulder while his hands are on the omega’s waist and back for support. The music starts and everyone were happily watching the newlyweds dancing but not too long when they started, Kuroo felt the omega’s hand clenching, squeezing his shoulder. Sweet scent starts to roam around the place catching all the alpha’s attention.

 

 

Kei fell on his knees, panting hard. His body temperature is rapidly increasing and his insides are all trembling. Kuroo knelt to check his wife’s condition. “Kei, could it be?” The omega gave him a nod as he bit his lips trying to control himself. “Yes Tetsurou. I need you now..” With that, Kuroo carried the omega, bridal style while the guards are doing their best to stop un bonded alpha from attacking the prince.

 

 

Kuroo looked at Takeda asking for help so they can go to their room quickly and safely. The older man immediately try to get everybody’s attention before letting the two to escape the crowded hall. “Everyone, please calm down. Our queen couldn’t continue the party anymore so they must go back to their room. I apologize for not finishing the traditional dance but please, continue and enjoy the party.” Takeda said.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kuroo is walking through the long hallways, looking for their room, Kei is just hugging the alpha’s neck where his scent gland is, trying to calm himself. “My heat… already starts.” Kei whispered while catching his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliff hanger. Next chapter will be full of smut but I am not sure when can I update since I have exam for tomorrow. please stay tune and leave comments. your reactions really cheer me up :)


	12. Hot night, sweet morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is full of... you know. I am really not good at making smut scene but I hope you guys will like this <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kuroo finally reached their new shared bedroom. The alpha gently placed the omega on the couch before going to the bed and start making a nest for his omega. He wasn’t sure with what he’s doing but he read some books about heat and omega so he hopes that the nest that he is making is good enough for the omega.

  
The omega is sweating hard while patiently watching the alpha make a nest for him. He can feel his insides burning and craving for his alpha’s touch. Finally, Kuroo finished making the nest and walk to where he left the omega. “Kei, I am not sure if I did it right but I hope it can help you ease your pain. You have to rest.” The alpha said before lifting the omega and transfer him to his bed.

  
Kei wasn’t sure what’s going on but he can feel that the bed head alpha has no plan on doing him. His body is craving for the alpha. He wanted to get laid but Kuroo is trying to avoid him. When the omega saw the alpha leaving the room, he stands up angrily and stops the alpha from going. “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t escape my alpha. You promised to serve me with your whole life so now come back here and fuck me.” Kei said with his trembling voice.

  
Of course, the alpha knows what he must do. In fact, his body is already reacting from the sweet omega’s scent. He's already half hard. He'll lose control anytime soon but Kei doesn't want to kei him go.

  
"I know what are my responsibilities but I also vowed to protect you. Your scent is devouring my sanity. I can hurt you with the process Kei and I don't want to do that." Kuroo explained with the mix of frustration in his voice.

  
The omega knew that the alpha will never hurt him no matter the situation is. Now, he really needs the alpha to claim him so Kei pull Kuroo back to the bed and climb over the alpha using his weight to pin him down. "You don't have to move or do anything. I just need you to give me an heir so just stay and be a good servant like what you promised." Kei said before attacking the alpha's neck.

  
Kei starts removing the alpha's suit so he can have more access to the bed head's skin. The alpha's scent makes his body tremble more. Kissing his husband's chest down to his abdomen.

  
The bed head alpha is doing his best to fight back his lust but the omega knows how to drive him crazy. He saw his queen kneeling down between his legs, pulling his pants down. Kuroo felt warm and slender fingers hugging his half erected cock, gently rubbing it up and down.

  
Kuro let out a deep groan from the feeling that Kei is giving him. The next thing he learned is that the omega is already giving him a blow that makes the last string of his self-control snapped.

  
The omega placed the half erected cock in his mouth, sucking it up and down. Not sure of he is doing it correctly but he can hear the alpha moan. Kei is getting more and more eager in what he's doing when he felt a pair of strong hands lifting him up, back to the bed. "Yes, I am your servant but don't forget that I am also your king," Kuroo said before making him sit on his lap. "I can't stop myself from claiming you but I'll do my best not to hurt you much, My queen."

  
Just by listening to what the alpha said, Kei just gets more and more excited. Holding the alpha's cheeks with his slender hands, he leans down and kisses the alpha hungrily.

  
Kuroo let Kei dominate his lips. He busied his hands from removing the omega's wedding suit so he can touch kei more. Kuroo's hands roam to the omega's slender body. From his chest going down to his hips until the alpha's hands reached Kei's clothes butt and give it a squeeze making the omega yelp in surprise.

  
The omega can feel his hole dripping with slick while the alpha continues teasing his butt cheeks. Wrapping both of his arms around the alpha's neck for support, Kei tried grinding his hips more to his alpha's hands. "Be patient Kei. If this is your first time then I have to prepare you well. " he heard the older man said before slipping a finger inside his wet hole.

  
Kei let out a moan when the alpha's finger entered him. One finger feels so good but it isn't enough. He wanted the alpha's cock inside him. "Tetsurou.." Kei moaned the alpha's name in his ear turning Kuroo on more. "Fuck Kei. Don't do that. I'm not yet done preparing you." The alpha hissed, making the omega behave and obey him.

  
Alpha will always be alpha. No matter how authoritative his omega, he has that natural way to control his omega. Kei keeps his hands on the alpha's shoulder and tries to stay still until kuroo finish preparing him but the omega didn't last long.

  
The first time for omegas to spend heat with an alpha makes them more extra aggressive and impatient. Their sex drive is at its peak which is why they feel a lot more needy than usual.

  
Kei pushed the alpha once again before positioning his leaking hole to the alpha's hard cock. "I need it now," Kei said before slowly lowering his hips. The alpha's head meets his wet hole, slowly burying its body inside.

  
The strong scent that the omega is releasing made Kuroo's cock to go rock hard. He saw Kei bit his lips with a pained expression on his face as he continues lowering his hips until the whole cock is inside. "Are you okay? I told you to wait but look at what you did." Kuroo said before checking if the omega is feeling okay.

  
Kei stays still for a moment before he starts moving his hips up and down, gaining a low moan from the alpha. The omega's legs are still shaking that's why the movement of his hips is in a slow phase.

  
Kuroo holds the omega's hips and helps him bounce. "That's it, my queen." The alpha said trying to encourage his wife to move more.

  
The omega started to get used to the new sensation that he discovered, he started bouncing harder and faster. Of course, still with his king's help and guidance.

  
Kuroo can feel the level of his temperature increasing. Kei is really making him feel so good. Kuroo flips their position, trapping Kei under him. "Let me do my job properly." He said before entering his wife again.

  
This time, kei feels the pleasure more than the pain since it is not him who moves this time. He can't help himself from raising his voice, moaning the alpha's name in the top of his lungs.

  
Kuroo loved the way the omega is moaning his name. So needy and sweet. How he wished to hear Kei speaks or call his name like that more.

  
The alpha felt two slender arms hugging his neck tightly and a pair of legs wrapping around his hips. "Tetsurou I'm cumming.." the omega whispered while trying to catch his breath. "Me too. Almost there.." he replied as he starts sniffing the omega's neck.

  
When the omega felt the alpha's mouth on his neck, he suddenly pushed kuroo's head away. "No.. don't bite me Tetsurou, I don't want it," Kei said while trying to avoid the alpha's eye.

  
Kuroo stopped and pull his head away from his neck and start kissing the omega’s chest instead. Kei sounds scared, not sure why or if the alpha is only imagining things but still obeyed the omega’s request. The bed head alpha moves his hips more, hitting Kei’s sweet spot harder making the blonde moan loudly.

  
The alpha can feel the base of his cock starts to swell. He knew that he'll cum anytime soon just like the omega. "Knot me Tetsurou.. I want your knot.." kei said as he starts digging his fingers more on Kuroo's back.

  
The scratches cause both pain and pleasure as the alpha move deeper and deeper inside the omega. Kei hugged Kuroo tightly, burying his face on the alpha's neck as he came. With a few more thrust, kuroo came as well, knotting the omega, filling the blonde with his seeds.

  
Kei curved his body more, shifting into a much comfortable position. His legs are still locked around the alpha's waist with his head on Kuroo's chest. Both of them are panting after that strenuous activity. Kuroo is protectively hugging the omega while kissing the top of his head. "I love you Kei.." kuroo unconsciously said.

  
The omega heard the alpha loud and clear but instead of looking at him, he chose to stay where he is and pretend not to hear the sudden confession. The omega is thinking that Kuroo might only be said that because of the effect of his pheromones or because they first spend heat together.

  
When the swell on his cock finally Disappears, Kuroo pulls out his cock and lay the omega properly on the bed. Kei is as good as a child recently and he finds it really cute. Still cocky and salty as usual but he's not making any violent reaction. Kei is obeying him, sometimes protesting but still following him in the end.

  
"Are you hurt? Tell me what you feel." Kuroo gently said while brushing some hair on Kei's forehead. "No, I'm okay. Just a bit tired and sore and I feel sleepy." Kei replied in a low voice.

  
The alpha gave him a nod before kissing the omega on the forehead. "Sleep now, my queen. I'll watch you sleep for the whole night." Kuroo said. Because of fatigue, Kei's eyes starts to close slowly until the omega is finally asleep.

  
The next day, kuroo woke up in a position he never thought would happen. He saw himself sleeping nakedly beside the naked omega who is hugging his body tightly. He can't help to smile. He loves his omega no matter how many hang ups or personality disorder he has. What happened last night strengthen his feeling for the omega.

  
He tried running away before because he thought the omega will be happy with his friend but now that they are married and bokuto is happily in a relationship with Akaashi, it is time for him to be more honest and face his true feelings.

  
The alpha kissed the omega's forehead before getting off of the bed quietly so he would not disturb his sleeping queen. He took the robe from the bathroom and went out to prepare some food for Kei.

  
"Good morning." He greeted. Everyone in the dining room is looking at him specially Akiteru. "Our new king is awake. So, how's the honeymoon? Are We expecting an heir soon?" He teased.

  
Kuroo just smirks at him before proceeding to the kitchen. Servants normally serve food for them but like what he promised, he wanted to properly take care of his queen especially in a time like this. He couldn't do much by himself since the energy he has is only enough for a round of sex.

  
Coming back to the room, he saw the omega already awake, sitting on the bed with a foul expression on his face. "Where did you go? You should haven't left me alone. You should stay with your omega during the heat. What did you do? Meet another omega outside? You are really hopel-" Kuroo didn't let the omega to continue speaking anymore. He was dead tired and hearing the omega nagging makes his head hurt more.

  
Kei removes the alpha's hand on his mouth, still frowning. During the heat, omegas are really moody. They get jealous easily when their alpha approaches other omega or just by coming close to them and that what pissed him right now. "Are you jealous?" Kuroo seriously asked. Kei looks back at him, straight to the eye. "I am not jealous. I just have to protect what's mine."

 

The alpha let out a laugh before messing with the omega' hair making Kei frown more. "Look, you don't have to be jealous. I love you Kei and I am only yours."kuroo said before lifting the omega's hand and kiss it.

  
Kei looked at him with a very shocked expression. The confession last night is already surprising but he never thought a conscious confession would be more surprising. The omega doesn't know what to say. Instead of saying something, he just pulls the blanket up to his neck and hugs his knees, trying to avoid the alpha's look.

  
"Kei, stop sulking. I went out to get you food. You have to eat and make yourself hydrated before your libido rises up again." Kuroo said while showing the food he got one by one but the omega isn't moving in his place. Sighing, kuroo started scooping some food and place the spoon in front of his mouth.

  
Kei looks at the food then to the alpha. He saw the alpha looking at him gently, encouraging him to eat. "What do you think you're doing? This is not the proper way of eating." He said, throwing tantrums early this morning. "Who the fuck cares about that now? We are alone here so I will feed you in anyway I want." Kuroo said in a bit of a dominant tone. "Now, are you going to let me feed you using this spoon or I'll feed you mouth to mouth?"

  
This time, the omega felt the seriousness from the alpha's voice. If he answers back, for sure the omega will for the food down his throat. Like a good child, Kei opens his mouth instead rather than making his alpha mad.

  
Smiling triumphantly, kuroo started feeding the omega making sure that he'll finish all the food that the alpha prepared. "Are you my dad? Cause you are acting like one." Kei asked before eating the sixth spoon that the alpha is making him swallow. "I am not but I think I would let you call me daddy," Kuroo said, teasing the omega.

  
Kei tried to ignore the alpha's teasing and focus himself on drinking and eating his food until he finished them all. The alpha went out to return the utensils that they used and let the omega rest on the bed more.

  
Kuroo was about to return to their room when he bumps into Akaashi. The dark haired omega is already like a family to them, allowing him to come and visit his best friend anytime he wanted. "You are bathing with that strong scent of sex. You should at least wash before going out. " the dark haired omega said before leaving him.

  
Akaashi seems to be in a bad mood too but the dark haired omega isn't his business so he entered the room again and check if Kei is doing anything ridiculous. "Stay on the bed. I'll just take a quick shower" the blond omega gave him a nod before covering himself with a blanket.

  
Kuroo went inside the bathroom and enjoy the cold shower. The water pressure feels so good to at least relax his muscle pain. He played volleyball for a long time but what he did last night is more tiring that playing three whole set of a volleyball game.

  
Closing his eyes, he let the cold water hit his face until suddenly, he felt a pair of slender arms around his waist and a warm body temperature touching his back. Kuroo opened his eyes and there he saw kei hugging him from behind.

  
"What the fuck are you doing here Kei? Didn't I told you to stay in bed?" Kuroo asked in a surprised tone before facing the now soaked omega in front of him.

  
Kei avoided eye contact with Kuroo once again, feeling embarrassed on what's happening to him. "My.. I started leaking again.. I need you now.." the omega said in low voice. The alpha can't help himself not to laugh while watching them omega's blushing face. He pulled the younger one into a hug before gently kissing his cheek. "Please tell me a week earlier if you're going to have your heat again to I can prepare myself," Kuroo said in his natural teasing voice. "So, let me do you here so I can clean you up after." He continued.

 

The omega just gave him a nod and attack the alpha's lips without waiting for any second. Kuroo wrap his arms on the  
Omega's waist for support as he kisses him back. Sucking each other's tongue under the shower.

  
Kuroo leads the omega on the tiled walls before moving his mouth around his wife's chest and neck, leaving dark red hickeys all over his body.

  
Kei kept on moaning as the alpha's mouth keep moving lower and lower. He can feel the alpha biting and sucking his skin while the big hand is playing with his shaft. Licking the omega from his flat abdomen down to his shaft, kuroo gave it a few licks before putting it in his mouth.

  
Kuroo felt a hand pulling his hair as he continues sucking the omega's cock. Of course, the alpha can't neglect the blonde's dripping ass. Thick liquid flows down the omega's legs. While sucking on Kei's cock, kuroo places the omega's left leg on his shoulder for a clearer view of his throbbing hole.

  
The alpha entered two fingers this time since he knew the that Kei can take it already. He gains another loud moan from the omega as he continues sucking Kei's cock while thrusting his finger inside his ass hole.

  
Kuroo finally lets the omega go from his hold. Kei tried catching his breath before he faces the wall, showing his naked back to the alpha more. "Tetsurou, I need you now. I want you and your seeds to fill me up again." Kei said while trying to hide his blushing face.

  
The alpha guided his hard cock inside Kei's wet hole. Slowly, he can feel the hole sucking him inside. Despite the omega's back position, Kuroo holds Kei's chin and move it to the side so that they can kiss while they fuck.

  
Kei can't stop from moaning. The alpha is moving like a wild beast. He can't feel his hips anymore but the alpha isn't stopping. Kuroo turns Kei around, facing him before lifting the omega up. Making Kei lean on the wall with his arms and legs tightly locked around the alpha's hips and neck. "This will be easier for the both of us. " kuroo said before entering the omega once again and locking their lips once more.

  
Kei can here the alpha whispering sweet words in his ear, showering him with I love you's that makes him feel much better. "Tetsurou harder! I'm cumming.."

  
Being a good alpha, Kuroo thrust harder and faster inside Kei. He can also feel his lower abdomen building pressure. "You can release anytime my queen." Kuroo then starts giving him a sweet gentle kiss while still thrusting in and out of Kei.

  
The both of them came at the same time. Kei showered both of their stomachs with his seeds while Kuroo fills the omega once again. Lips are still locked with each other. The broke their kiss after Kuroo pulled his cock out, supporting the now exhausted body of his omega.

  
"That was a hot shower sex, my queen." Kissing the omega's forehead again, Kuroo carried Kei in a bridal style and transfer him into the tub. "Let me clean you so that you can comfortably rest." The alpha said before giving the omega a nice personal bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kei's first day of heat was done, the second and third would be on the next chapter so more smut to come!  
> Also, our dear alpha already confessed his feelings! How ling do you guys think before he can melt our omega's ice cold heart?  
> Let me know your thoughts guys!!  
> See you!


	13. Let me court you, My Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! It's been a long time!! I am back with my chapter 13. This chapter was edited by whitefox/Whokuu <3   
> So anyway , I am really happy for those who are giving their comments and reaction or even correction about my story/grammar. I just wanted to tell you guys that I can accept suggestion specially when I asked you like which character I will use here , etc but once the character was decided, I hope you guys can respect that part/decision. only grammar comments and complaints are the things that I'll entertain and please, no fighting. Let's share the love. love for the characters, for the story and for me (lol >.<)   
> So.... That's all!!  
> Enjoy this chapter!!!

Kuroo, who experienced spending an omega’s heat for the first time, was thanking all the gods that his husband’s heat was about to end soon. He never thought that the stories that he heard before weren’t an exaggeration. For almost a week that had passed after their wedding, Kei didn’t let him go anywhere. They spent most of the time inside their room, having steamy sex inside the hot tub and in every corner of their room; even in the middle of the night. Kuroo would just wake up someone sniffing his neck, asking for a midnight sex. 

 

 

With the body of an alpha, Kuroo can support his omega’s needs, but what worries him the most is his omega’s condition. He read from a book before about omega’s first heat with an alpha. An omega’s body will crave for the new pleasure that they have found, and that they will crave it more in the future. Kei’s body is asking for sex so much that he even passed out right after reaching his orgasm.

 

 

Now, Kei is sleeping comfortably in his nest wearing Kuroo’s pajama shirt. The alpha never thought that what’s happening right now is far from what he is expecting. The first time he saw the omega, looking so innocent and pure at the school’s rooftop caught his attention. Like, he wanted to protect or to know the prince better if given a chance. Then, because of financial crisis, he agreed to do a job in exchange of money. There, he met his employer, the prince. On their second meeting, the prince isn’t the one who needs protection. The prince that he met was someone independent and authoritative, a far cry from the one he met at the roof top. He doesn’t even know why the Kei is always angry at him but since he already used the money, he decided to do the “job” that he got.

 

 

That is where everything started. Kuroo just wanted to do his job but eventually, their everyday meeting, the way Kei will walk out on him, the way he’d help him with some of his home lessons, Kuroo just realized he already fell for the omega. He even tried quitting when he learns that Kei’s mate was his friend, Bokuto. But now, there he is, married to his omega and watching his omega sleep. 

 

 

The alpha took the chance to go out and take a walk. Even though they all stay in the same place, Kuroo rarely saw everybody since most of the time he’s in their room. Walking through the palace’s corridor, he saw Akiteru talking to some servants. Kuroo took the chance to greet and thanked the older alpha when he visited his grandfather before. “Good morning Akiteru-san.” The younger alpha greeted. 

 

“Oh, you should not use san anymore. You are the king, right? You can just call me brother.” Akiteru replied. 

 

The younger alpha might have forgotten that he is now the leader of the country he is in right now. Still hesitating but he gave the Akiteru a nod in the end. “By the way, I forgot to thank you about visiting my grandfather the last time” Kuroo casually said. 

 

 

Akiteru gave a him a confused look as he has no idea what the younger alpha is talking about. He doesn’t remember visiting anybody during his stay in Japan. “I don’t think you should be thanking me, I’ve never visited your grandfather before. If I remember it correctly, Kei came to the hospital right after he learned that your grandfather was sick.”

 

“You mean it wasn’t you, but Kei who did it?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. 

 

Akiteru let out a laugh before answering him yes. “You know, if the queen is still sleeping, we should have our breakfast first and there, I will answer all your questions.” 

 

 

Kuroo followed Akiteru to the dining hall. It was just the two of them there since the previous king is resting in his room. Akaashi who seemed to be in bad mood for the past few days isn’t showing up either, so the two alphas can freely chat without being disturbed. The servants greet the two and serve their breakfast one by one. 

 

They start digging their food when Kuroo asked Akiteru again. “I met Kei after that but why didn’t he mentioned anything about it?” 

 

The older one wiped his mouth before properly facing Kuroo. “You know my brother. For him, approaching first is a sign of submission and he hates it. He will hide everything as long as he possibly can, but at least Akaashi and I persuaded him to confess his feelings for you.” 

“Kei had feelings for me?” Kuroo asked in shock, raising his voice a bit. Since the place is big and full of furniture, he didn’t have to worry about his voice echoing through the whole palace.

 

 

Kei woke up in the middle of his nest alone. He tried opening his tired eyes and look for his alpha but he gave up in the end. He can't hear alpha anywhere inside the room but luckily, he is wearing his alpha's scented pajama shirt. He used to panic every time he'll felt that the alpha is nowhere to be found but Kuroo managed to find a solution to it. Somehow, the alpha's scented things are enough to calm him for a while. 

 

 

Sniffing the shirt that he's wearing while rolling back and forth in his nest were the things he did while waiting for his alpha to come back. He isn't hungry and his body isn't as hot as before, but he can feel his muscles sore from all the activities they did in the past few days. He can't even stand up to get the water from the table. All he wanted to do is to relax his body and to regain his strength. 

 

 

Kei's heat was about to end and he's thinking that the special treatment that the alpha is giving him will come to an end too. He was never pampered or spoiled before. He had no idea how good it is to be cared and loved. The alpha says it so every time they were having sex. 

 

"Maybe it’s because of his alpha instincts that he’s doing all of this. It’s only natural for an alpha to take care of his omega but as soon as my heat reaches its end, everything will go back to how it used to be." Kei sighed. He heard the door click open so he immediately sat up to see who it is. It’s his alpha pushing a cart of food, most probably for him. 

 

The alpha gives him a small smile before sitting beside him and kissing his forehead. Deep inside, Kei hates it. He's starting to get used with the alpha's touch and affection. He's afraid that everything will disappear when his heat is gone. 

 

 

The alpha asked him how he feels, if he's okay or he needs anything while rubbing his arms. It feels so good but he doesn't want to get used on something that wouldn't even last long. 

 

 

"Kei, you should eat now. Finish all the food that I brought you, okay?" The alpha said while transferring the tray on the bed. 

 

"I don't want this," Kei said in a low voice. 

 

Kuroo thought it is the food that his omega is talking about but the next thing that he saw is his queen, silently crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kuroo asked worriedly trying to figure out what’s making his omega cry. He never saw him cry before and he already knows he hates seeing Kei cry.

 

God knows how Kei is cursing his hormones. It’s only natural for an omega in heat to be more emotional and right now, he's showing his tears to somebody else. 

 

"Don't look at me." He said as he tried hiding his face but the alpha insisted and ask him again what's wrong. "I want you to stop. Stop pretending that you like me, that you care for me, because I'm starting to get used to it even though I know that everything is only temporary." Kei said as his tears continued flowing down his cheeks. 

 

 

The omega doesn't care anymore. He let himself cry to feel better then suddenly, Kei felt warm, strong arms hugging his body and that makes him stop crying. He opened his eyes and found himself inside the alpha's arms with his head on his king's chest. 

 

"Kei, if you are getting used of this then so be it. I have no plan on stopping anyway," Kuroo said while gently rubbing Kei's back. 

 

Slowly, Kei lifted up his head and seriously looked at his alpha. 

 

"I love you and I won't stop loving you even when your heat is already gone." 

 

 

Kei couldn't believe with what he is hearing now. The alpha is seriously announcing his love for him while Kei's brain is trying to process everything, the alpha took the chance to kiss him on his lips. 

 

 

That was a short, sweet innocent kiss. Just enough to make the omega feel that what the alpha said was true. 

 

"Why do you love me? Is it because of the money? The status you have right now? Tell me," Kei asked. 

 

The alpha sighed, telling the omega that he will answer the question after he eats. 

 

 

Kuroo is happily feeding Kei. The reason why he gained the strength to tell Kei that he loves him is because of what Akiteru told him. When Kuroo learned that Kei liked him and tried confessing his feelings on the same day he asked to break the engagement, he wanted to punch himself. He is the reason why the omega reacted violently that time. In other words, the solution he thought that might help Kei to be happy is actually the one keeping him in pain. 

 

 

Kei swallowed the last piece of his food before drinking some water. It’s time for the alpha to answer all of his questions now. Kuroo removed the tray before sitting beside Kei once again. 

 

"So alpha, what's your answer huh?" Kei asked. 

 

"It’s not because of any material. I just liked you ever since I met you but unfortunately, you hated me when we met again." Kuroo replied before hugging the omega. 

 

 

The omega isn't still convinced. The alpha tried cutting their connection even before he can confess so Kei is having a hard time believing everything that he says. "Then if you love me then why do you want to break the engagement before?" 

 

Kuroo sighed as he remembered his stupid mistake. "Because I wanted you to be free," he replied in a low voice. 

 

 

As the two of them are comfortably sitting on the bed, cuddling, Kei hasn’t stopped asking questions. As a good alpha of course, Kuroo tried answering them all but the omega is really hard to convince. 

"Why the heck do you want me to be free?" Kei asked in a very annoyed tone. 

 

"Because I thought, Bokuto was your mate! When we were at the night market, you went into your pre-heat and I thought that was because of Bokuto." Kuroo confessed. 

 

 

Kei's eyes became sharper as he sharply looked at his stupid king. Both suffered because of misunderstandings. Kei got out from the alpha's hug to lay on the other side of the bed. He doesn't want to see the alpha’s face because his stupidity annoys him, but at the same time he wanted to keep smelling his scent so he can't throw the alpha out of the room. 

 

 

Kuroo crawled closer to his moody omega and hugged him around his waist. "Kei, come on, face me. I know you love me too right? Your brother told me everything." 

Once again, Kei looked at him sharply. "No, I hate you. I hate stupid people. When my first pre-heat happened, I was with you alone. You should have considered that. Now, get out of my nest and stay on the couch." He said before hiding under the blanket once again. 

 

 

Kuroo got off the bed as Kei told him and transferred to the couch. If he wants to be with Kei, then he needs to learn how to handle his moodiness. Since staying inside the big room without talking to anyone is pretty boring, he decided to call his friends and his grandfather who are in Japan. 

 

 

The younger alpha was glad to hear that his grandfather is doing great. Bokuto always visits his grandfather too so he knew that his old man will be fine. Now that he felt more relieved, he kept his phone on and laid down on the couch to take a nap. 

 

 

Kuroo was comfortably napping on the couch when he felt additional weight above him. When he opened his eyes, he saw his omega looking at him with his face red and sweating. The alpha immediately sat up to check if Kei is okay or if he's feeling sick. 

"Tetsu... It's starting…" Kei said as he tried looking the other way to hide his face. 

 

 

The alpha is silently thanking the gods that he made the omega eat a while ago before his libido struck once again. Kuroo was about to carry the omega back to the bed but Kei just pushed him back before climbing on his lap. 

 

 

Kei can feel his skin burning with need. He  _ needs _ the alpha to calm him down. His hands shakily unbutton his king's shirt. Kuroo let the omega undo his shirt as he grabbed Kei's face into a heated kiss. 

 

 

The kiss went on until Kei successfully removed the alpha's shirt. Kuroo carried the omega without breaking the kiss with Kei's legs tightly wrapped around his waist. 

 

 

He gently placed the omega on the bed and start kissing down his neck to his chest. Kei was so sensitive that he keeps on moaning at every touch Kuroo is giving him. "Tetsu I'm fine. I'm ready so take me now!" The omega demanded and pleaded at the same time. 

 

"Patience my queen. I will take you now," The alpha said before removing Kei's boxer shorts, rubbing his leaking hole. 

 

 

Kuroo gave himself few pumps before rubbing it on the omega's entrance. Kei moaned because of the friction. His hole is already leaking for Kuroo's cock. The alpha got the message between the omega's body language as he pushed his cock inside slowly. 

 

 

The alpha leaned over the omega to see if he's okay. Kei gave him a nod before pulling him for another kiss. Kuroo started thrusting in and out of Kei, receiving more soft moans from the omega. 

 

 

The thrusts went harder and harder. Kuroo gently caressing Kei's body while showering his neck with kisses. Kei can feel how hard the alpha is thrusting into him. His lower abdomen starts to get tighter as he move his hips to meet Kuroo's thrust. 

 

"Kei, you’re sucking my cock hard… I will cum soon" Kuroo said before sucking onto Kei's collar bone. 

 

 

Ever since Kei told him to move away from his neck, he made sure not to do anything with it aside from kisses. So he licked and sucked every part of Kei's body aside from his neck. 

 

"Harder, Tetsu!" Kuroo moves harder and harder until they both reached their orgasm. 

 

 

Cuddling on the bed, Kuroo is hugging Kei from behind, kissing his nape. "I love you Kei." Kuroo said in his most romantic voice but sadly, he only received a hum from the omega. He let out a sigh and accepts that he needs to give his queen more time before he can fully submit himself to him. 

 

 

"Kei, can I ask you something? Kuroo started while playing the omega's hair. Again, Kuroo received another hum so he continued. "Why don't you want me to bond you? We’re married so I can't see any reasons why." 

 

The omega stiffened at the question. He had been avoiding going back to that memory but then he realized that running away from it will never do anything good either. "Because I don't want to be dumped when I'm not needed anymore." The omega sadly replied. 

 

Kuroo turned the omega around so that he can see his queen's face. "I don't know where that fear comes from and I won't force you to tell me right now, but let's make a deal." The alpha started before lifting the omega's chin up until their eyes met. "Let me court you. Let me prove myself to you until you allow me to bond you." 

 

 

Kei can see confidence and sincerity from the alpha's eyes. The alpha is dead serious and he can't let this kind of challenge escape his hands. The omega showed his iconic salty smirk before agreeing to the deal. "Then alpha, do it." 

 

 

Kuroo let out a laugh before hugging the omega's petite body into a tight embrace. Letting go of the omega after, he let Kei to lie on his chest and comfortably sleep. Tomorrow, Kei would surely be back to normal since his heat ends today. 

 

Tomorrow will be the first day of his official courting to his queen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it guys!! I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I am really busy these days and I feel like my english is getting bad since I speak japanese every day (my third language, still learning though) I'll try to balance my native language, English and my third language so that I can maintain the three <3  
> see you next chapter!!


	14. Thank you guys!!

Thank you so much for waiting guys!!

 

I have uploaded the latest chapter after waiting for a long time. 

There's a lot for me to do in these past few weeks + my birthday so I really appreciate that you are still there, waiting for my update.

Keep supporting me and my storries!! <3


	15. Let the courting begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! I am back with the latest chapter!!   
> This is unedited yet (but I reread it so I think the errors are minimal this time) but no worries because I will repost the   
> beta-ed one soon. I got my hands full in the past few weeks. School , work + my birthday (wee!!) I'm getting old :) :)  
> I just hope that this chapter will satisfy you guys :)

Finally, Kei's heat has ended. The new king can finally spend his day outside of the palace. Kuroo wanted to see and tour the place that he has to lead and of course, Kei, together with the guards will tour him around.

  
Even after Kuroo totally confessed his love for Kei, the omega manages to maintain his attitude towards the alpha. He'll never go sweet just because he learned that his king loves him too.

  
Today, The new King thought about touring the town. He needs to know the place that he'll lead in the future so wanted to know the place well too and of course, he'll be accompanied by his queen, Kei.

  
The omega didn't protest at all. Going around the town is one of his favorite things to do. He was also confined inside his room because if his heat but mow that he's fine, Kei can stroll around the town again.

  
"So where are our king and queen going after a week of having sex huh?" Akiteru asked when he saw the two preparing to go out.

As usual, Kei just ignores his brother's teasing while Kuroo did his best not to laugh at the face, his queen is making.

  
"Yes I am now free so I hope to tour around the town and I asked my queen to show me around," Kuroo said before waving his hands to say goodbye to the older alpha.

  
With the guards and their royal clothing, all eyes are on them. The people knew Kei since he's the crown prince of this country but Kuroo is someone new to them. The king can feel all eyes piercing his back. He can see the people silently chatting about him but instead of being embarrassed or negative, he flashes some kind smile to all the people who'll meet his eyes.

  
The strategy seems pretty effective especially to the young girls but the queen is not liking it. Kei just keep accompanying his king without saying anything. He lost the mood of touring around his hometown.

  
When finally Kuroo felt welcome, he started dragging Kei around, looking for some shops and of course, buying souvenirs for his best friend and his grand father. With his monstrous stamina, he kept on visiting different shops with Kei, until the queen finally protested.

  
"Look, I'm not your maid who you can drag anywhere, buying things you like. I'm tired already and you bought a lot."

  
Kuroo apologized and to bring his queen's mood back, he suggested to rest inside the nearby cafe so Kei can have his favorite strawberry cake.

  
From the moment they sat on their table, Kuroo's eyes stuck on Kei's face. Watching his queen eat like he really enjoys the food is one of the best views for him.

  
Of course, Kei noticed it. It doesn't piss him off but the stares make him feel a bit uncomfortable to eat "is there something on my face that you keep on looking at me that way with your creepy smile?"

  
Kuroo gave a small laugh before looking back amusingly to Kei. "It feels like we are on a date."

  
"Is this the courting that you are talking about? Well sorry, but I can't consider this as a date at all. Impress me more." Kei said before raising an eyebrow at him with a slight smirk on his face, trying to challenge the alpha more.

  
"Well my queen, challenge accepted."

  
While the two of them are happily teasing and chatting with each other, they didn't know that someone is observing them from a far.

  
That black haired man is watching them, feeling jealous and mad. Clenching his fist while angrily looking at Kei. "I'll definitely be in your place soon.."

  
After eating, they have decided to went back to the palace so they can bring all the things they bought there and change their clothes for the date that Kuroo is talking about.

  
Like before, Kuroo made his queen wear a cap still with his glasses on. The alpha wears a matching cap and a glasses on too.

  
The guards wanted to come, for a protection of course but the king ordered them not to come. The date wouldn't be exciting with the armored bouncers around them.

  
With the king's word, the two of them manage to get out of the palace by themselves and start the date.

  
"How do you plan to take me on a date when you aren't familiar with the place at all?" Kei asked.

  
"Why ? Are you scare getting lost?? That's part of the fun Kei! For me, directions don't matter. It is more exciting that way right?" Kuroo just happily replied and Kei decided to shut up.

  
Kuroo just goes around, asking the locals where the places he wanted to go are located. He wanted something that Kei had never tried so he brought Kei into a gaming center.

  
kei's face was so priceless. He doesn't even know that a fun and bright place such as a gaming center exist in his country. He was so amazed, like a child while looking at different gaming devices such as play station, dance revo, basketball shoot and cranes.

  
Kuroo was so happy to see another expression from Kei. He gently but tightly holds his queen's hand before walking to the token booth.

  
While waiting in line, Kei can't help to look around like a kid. When it is their turn to buy tokens, he saw a huge dinosaur plushie work 785 tickets.

  
Kei unconsciously clicks his arms to Kuroo with his eyes not leaving the dinosaur on display. "Tetsurou, how can we get that dinosaur?" He innocently asks.

  
Kuroo tries to look at where Kei is looking at and there he saw the stuff toy. "If we manage to get 785 tickets then we can exchange it with the dinosaur." He explained.

  
Kei looks at his alpha with fire in his eyes. "Tetsurou, get that stuff toy  
For me. We have to get that." Kei asked. Of course, as a loving King, he can't say no to his queen so he just nodded his head before buying a lot if tokens.

  
Kuroo started playing some games where they can get tickets. First stop is the basketball challenge. The alpha was about to play the game when he saw Kei staring at the basketball machine.

  
"Do you want to try this Kei?" Kuroo asked.

  
"I don't know how to do it. I never played basketball before." The omega answered in a but frustrated voice.

  
Instead of just answering the omega back, Kuroo went behind Kei and try putting the omega's hand to the right position. "If you hold the ball like this, you can shoot for sure. "

  
Kei just gave him a nod so Kuroo put in the token and starts the game. The omega did his best to follow kuroo's instructions and he did. He just has to throw the ball but the problem is the time limit. Kei managed to shoot but the score he got is not enough to get a lot of tickets.

  
"It's okay my queen. Let me do the rest for you." Kuroo said, trying to cheer Kei up.

  
He inserts another token and he started shooting the ball. Kuroo shoots faster than kei and that results in a big score, enough to get a ticket and to move into the next round.

  
They continue trying a lot of games but the ticket that they have still far from how much they need. Kuroo doesn't want to fail Kei so he tried looking for something that can give him the ticket that he needs.

  
Thanks to the kings bright mind, an Idea came but he's not sure if it will work so he holds Kei's hand and walk to the drumming game machine where a crowd is watching a certain gamer sucking all the ticket out of the said machine.

  
Kuroo approached the guy after the game and try making a deal. "Excuse me, I don't want to seem rude or cocky but my wife here wanted some prize but the ticket that we get from the machines aren't enough." He started.

  
Luckily, the guy didn't freak out or ignore him instead, he lends his ears to Kuroo and let the king finish his words.

  
"If it is okay, I wanted to challenge you. Let's have a game. I will let you choose which machine would you like to use but if I win, I want you to give me all the tickets that you have. If I lose, I'll pay you double for the tickets that you have." Kuroo confidently said.

  
Kei knew that Kuroo is a cocky person but he never saw him be this provocative. He pulled Kuroo away from the crowd for a while and have a small talk to him.

  
"Tetsu, are you sure with what you are doing??" Kei asked.

  
"Yes, so just stay beside me and be my lucky charm," Kuroo replied before giving the blond omega a wink.

  
Kuroo walked back to the guy he's challenging a while ago. The stranger accepted Kuroo's challenge with some conditions. The stranger will be the one choosing songs. They will finish the full 3 rounds of the drums machine game. The stranger will also set the difficulty.

  
The stranger is surely a pro since the people inside the arcade center knew him already but for the sake of the stuff toy, kuroo accepted the challenge.

  
The alpha removes his cap and let Kei hold their things for him as he sits beside his competitor. The omega feels a bit nervous about the game. He's not sure if Kuroo has a talent for this given that the alpha isn't good in dancing, Kei is already assuming that Kuroo isn't good with rhythms.

  
Kuroo gets the drumsticks that he'll use while the man he challenged is busy picking songs. The crowd starts to gather cheering for both players.

  
Kuroo's bed head is surely his chick magnet. Girls started coming and cheering for Kuroo right after he removes his cap. His face is more visible despite the eyeglass.

  
Kei feels irritated hearing the squeals of the girls. He wanted to scream that the alpha they are seducing is his but instead of getting into a cat fight, he just focuses himself with the game.

  
They started with a medium level with times 5 speed. The stranger wanted to see if kuroo can compete with a much harder level. He also chooses 130 bpm song. Not so slow and not so fast.

  
The two of them began playing the song. They are both hitting the right beat and so far, none of them are missing. The crowd started cheering louder for the two boys.

  
For the first round, kuroo lost the game. He hasn't miss any score but his opponent got more perfect hit that him. Meaning, the scores are different depending on how accurate they hit the machine.

  
"Your good huh? Can you do more?" The stranger mockingly asked.

  
As the king of provocation, kuroo just smirk back, provoking the man more. "Bring it on."

  
Kei just slap his forehead to hide his embarrassment. He was impressed that kuroo did well in the first round but the confidence that the alpha is showing is just to much. The omega feels a bit nervous for the result of the game.

  
For the second round, the stranger get a faster song, I'm a believer by spyair with 150 bmp song. This time the level of difficulty is hard times 7.

  
Kuroo started hitting the machine with his head going on with the beat. The circles that needs to hit are flashing rapidly on the screen that even the audiences cannot follow anymore.

  
The alpha can feel the song that is why his hands are in sync with the beat making a lot if perfect and great hits. At the end of the second round, kuroo won with a score only 5 points higher than the stranger that he challenged.

  
Sending a very annoying smirk to the other man, he selected another spyair song, imagination with 182 bpm. The difficulty is extreme and the speed is times 12. The man is really pissed that he wanted to embarrass kuroo in front of the crowd.

  
The audiences cheer louder than before. Girls started cheering for kuroo saying som flirtatious message to him. Kei is really annoyed. He can't enjoy watching his husband playing because of the bitches around him.

  
Kuroo noticed the face that his wife is making so he decided to make a small show for everybody. He pull kei closer to him while wiping some sweat on his forehead.

  
"My hands are already tired. I need to charge up. Can you give me some energy kiss??" Kuroo said while pointing his cheek asking Kei to kiss him there.

  
Kei doesn't want to give in but the people start cheering "kiss" leaving him with no choice. With his usual grumpy face, he slowly lean his face to Kuroo's cheeks when the alpha move his head around as their lips gently melt into a sweet kiss.

  
"That's better," Kuroo said before let kei go to his original place and get ready for the final round.

  
The last round is so fast but the song is not difficult to follow. Everyone is cheering for the players while kuroo, he's just enjoying the game. Moving his whole body along with the song, singing along with his banging a bit. He looks ten times more handsome than usual. Even Kei noticed it.

  
The song reached its end and now, they are waiting for the final score. The song was too fast and both of the players missed some beat so no one knows who got the higher score among the two.

  
Kuroo won the game, giving Kei an excited and happy hug. The other player has the tickets as promised and shook kuroo's hand to fully accept his defeat.

  
Because Kuroo won the challenge, both of they went to the counter and get all their tickets counted. Kei was so excited to get the huge dinosaur stuff toy when, unfortunately, the ticket that they got isn't enough.

  
Kuroo saw the disappointment in Kei's eyes and it pains him. To cheer the omega up, kuroo tried looking for an alternative while thinking another way to get the huge dinosaur.

  
"Let me get you a chibi dinosaur from the crane then I'll give you a bigger one next time okay??" Kuroo gave him a gentle smile before getting the stuff toy from the crane.

  
Kuroo knows that Kei is already tired. Omega has lower stamina than the alpha so as soon as he got the chibi dinosaur, he immediately brought kei back to the palace so he could rest.

  
Kei fell asleep while they are on a ride back to the palace. The alpha did not wake kei up anymore and just carry his omega back to their room.

  
He gently places his queen on the bed, sliding the chibi dinosaur between his arms. He watches Kei's sleeping face for a moment before going back to the arcade center.

  
Kuroo will do anything just to get the toy. If he needs to play for the whole night just to get it then he's ready for that but unfortunately, when he came back to the gaming center, it's almost closing.

  
Still, not giving up. He searched for the manager and try convincing him to give the stuff toy.

  
"Sir, sorry if I disturb you but I came here for the dinosaur stuff toy. My wife really wanted it but we are few tickets short. Please, tell me what can I do just to get it." Kuroo pleaded.

  
The manager refused many times but kuroo is so persistent. The manager asked him for his ticket count and like what kuroo said, he's just a few tickets short.

  
Kuroo can't wait for the manager's decision anymore so he offers to help clean the place in exchange for the toy. The manager was surprised from the determination the young man is showing to him so he agreed in the end.

  
Kei woke up late at night. He must be really tired from all the play and walk that they did earlier today. He looks around but failed to see his alpha around but instead, he saw a huge dinosaur stuff toy sitting on the couch.

  
He walks closer to the said toy and hugs it like a child. He doesn't care anymore if what he's doing isn't suitable for a queen or too childish for a man but all know is that his heart is pounding for too much happiness.

  
Kei's life isn't easy. He grew up without enjoying his child life. The last time that he felt so happy is when he celebrated his 7th birthday with his complete family.

  
That feeling of excitement and happiness came back today so he went out of his room while carrying the big toy and look for his alpha.

  
Kuroo feels so tired. He just got home and the first thing he did is to put the toy where Kei can see it the moment he wakes up. He's sweating hard and thirsty so he went to the kitchen to have some cold drink.

  
The moment he enters their room, he saw Kei running to him. The next thing he knows is that the omega is kissing him deeply. He smiles before supporting his omega's weight and kiss him back.

  
So what if he's not being himself? Kei doesn't care anymore. The moment he saw kuroo entering their room, he immediately drops the toy and jump onto his alpha and gave the older man a kiss. It feels so nice to be out of your shell sometimes and besides, it is only his husband who can see that childish side of him.

  
"Sorry but I'm still sweaty, Kei. " kuroo said before gently pushing the omega slightly away after breaking the kiss.

  
"Why? What happened?" Kei curiously asked.

  
"You see, I manage to got your toy but I have to clean the whole arcade center in return," Kuroo said.

  
Kei was a bit surprised when he heard what his husband said. He can't believe that kuroo did something as far as cleaning the whole arcade center just to get the toy. He was so overwhelmed with what his husband did.

  
"It's okay. Let me wash you then." Kei said before casually pulling kuroo inside the bathroom.

  
Kei strip off like it is a normal thing to do. He may be a bit vulgar tonight but it doesn't matter. He really wanted to pay or at least do something for kuroo in exchange of getting his toy.

  
The alpha does the same as the omega did. He removes his clothes then lay down the tub as the omega instructed. Kuroo was relaxing his body when he felt an additional weight above him. It is kei who's leaning on his body holding a shower to clean his hair.

  
"I should have done this before if I know that this is the kind of reward I am getting from you," Kuroo said before pulling the omega into a deep kiss.

  
The innocent bath went hotter. With kuroo dominating the omega's body with his touches and kisses, Kei didn't manage to stop and he had no plans either. He fully submitted himself to the alpha as he kept responding to his king's actions.

  
The next think Kei knew is that the alpha already brought him to the bed, flipping him into different position until the next morning, Kei woke up lying comfortably on his alpha's chest.

  
Last night was the first time they made love without his heat and he can perfectly feel and remember everything that they did, every part of Kuroo's body and touch and he will never forget that experience.

  
Kuroo tiredly opens his eyes and the first thing he saw is Kei's face. His body felt so numb and sore last night but his energy came back with Kei's touch.

  
"Hey, are you okay?? You aren't on your heat so I guess that is more painful than before." Kuroo gently asked.

  
The omega just gave him a nod and snuggle closer to his chest, trying to hide his face from the sun rays. He's arms are also around the alpha's waist, hugging him like a stuff toy but unfortunately, a loud knock disturbed their peaceful rest.

  
Kei groans annoyingly before getting up and wear his robe. Of course, kuroo did the same as they both open the door to see who's there.

  
When Kei opened the door, he saw takeda standing apologetically behind a hysterical Tooru. The omega tried calming down the older omega so he can learn what's happening. When finally, tooru manage to calm a bit, he faced Kei worriedly before saying his problem.

  
"Kei, Keiji's missing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!! What do you think?? Please share your reactions and suggestion by leaving a comment below. Your comments really motivate me. Please continue supporting me and my stories!! thank you!! see you again!!


	16. Keiji is WHAT??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a month. finally, here's the next chapter. There's a lot of things happened this month. My brother was hospitalised then I got sick after but we're okay now.  
> Here's the new chapter, longer than the usual chapters. My friend helped me writing the story and I thank her for that.  
> Please enjoy the new chapter!!

"Kei, Keiji is missing!"

  
The younger omega was shocked from what he heard. He saw the older omega started crying again. Kei wanted to be as emotional as the older one but if he does, the situation will just get worse.

  
He asked Takeda to get them something to drink while he lead the older omega to the couch. "Aunt Tooru, what do you mean missing? What happened?" Kei asked as calm as he can.

  
Takeda came back to the room with their drinks. Tooru finishes his water first to calm himself before talking to Kei. "These past few days, Keiji had been acting weird. He's moody, he gets irritated easily, he even answered his father back when Hajime tried asking him what's wrong." Tooru said.

  
Kuroo is silently listening to their conversation. At the moment, he's not sure what to do. As the new king, it will be his responsibility to take care of his countrymen. He's still undecided whether he'll interfere or let Kei to handle the situation.

  
Either of the two, the best thing that he can do for now is to be with his queen. Kuroo sat beside Kei and rub his shoulder to calm the omega down.

  
"My husband was so shocked and mad because of what our son did. After that night, Keiji locked himself in his room then yesterday, he's not there anymore. Please help me Kei.." the older omega started crying again as he beg for Kei's help.

  
Kei took a glance at his husband and the alpha just gave him a consoling rub on his back. Kei told the older omega to go home for now and rest and promise to do anything just to find Keiji.

  
After the older omega left, the two continue the talk on their bed. Kei feels so worried about his friend. The omega suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It is his husband, trying to cheer him up.

  
"We will find him. Don't worry okay? we have to rest now so we can start the search tomorrow." Kuroo said before pull the omega into a warm hug and make him sleep.

  
\------

  
A seven year old Kei is standing beside his dad. They are happily celebrating his birthday with his family and the country people. Everything went well until a woman in black dress came into the party together with a young boy whose clutching onto his mother's dress.

  
The said woman walked closer to the prince then greet him happy birthday. Even before the prince can thank the woman, guards suddenly came, dragging the woman in black out.

  
The woman tried freeing herself from the guard's hold. She kept on shouting, commanding the guards to let go of her. The black haired little boy tried saving his mother from the guards, crying, begging for the guards to let go of his mom.

  
The woman continued struggling. He tried pushing the guards away but unfortunately, the force came back to her that cause her to fall from the stairs.

  
"Mom! Wake up!!" The black haired kid said, crying while shaking his mother.

  
Kei was just standing their, shocked from  
What had happened. He can feel his whole body numb. All he did was watch the boy cry.

  
The black haired boy kept on crying as he sends death glare to the whole royal family. "I will come back and make it even for my mom."

  
The young Kei found himself alone in a dark place. He can't see anything but he can hear the black-haired boy's voice echoing around.

 

 

" it is your fault."

 

 

"I'll make it even"

 

 

"I should be the one in your place.."

 

 

"I'll come back and get what's mine."

 

 

The voice continuously said. Kei knelt, trying to cover his ears. "Stop! Stop!! STOP!!"

 

\---

 

The queen finally opened his eyes as he pants and sweat heavily. "Kei, calm down. Whatever it is, it is just a dream." The alpha said before hugging the omega.

 

 

Kei can feel his throat dry. He can't breathe properly and his heart beats so fast. He can hear his king trying to calm him down but he just can't.

 

 

When Kuroo heard his omega pleading and crying in the middle of the night, he immediately try waking Kei up. The omega looks so helpless and Kuroo can't do anything other than hugging kei, doing his best to calm him down.

 

 

The king let kei to lay on his chest while hugging him all night until he went back to sleep. Kuroo just watch the omega sleep all night, still thinking why Kei reacted like that.

 

 

The next day, kei woke up inside his king's protective embrace. He had a nightmare last night and if it wasn't for kuroo's presence, he might be awake for the night.

 

 

Kei wasn't sure why he had that dream again after such a long time. It only made him feel more agitated. What if that dream was connected to what's happening now? Those bad people in his dream might be the one who kidnaped Keiji.

 

 

Kei is starting to over think again when he realized that his alpha was already awake. He tried fixing himself before facing his alpha who's currently stretching out his limbs.

 

 

"Are you feeling fine now?" Kuroo gently asked before giving him a peck on his lips.

 

 

"I'm better. What should we do now?" Kei said.

 

 

"We will try searching for him without making the country worried okay?" Kuroo said, trying to convince the omega.

 

 

Of course Kei understands what his king wanted to do. There's no proof that Keiji was kidnapped. Maybe he really left on his own.

 

 

Starting that day, kuroo had his first job as the new king. With the small group of his men, they tried searching for Keiji until a month has passed.

 

 

Kuroo was out, still trying to check all the new information that they got day by day while kei stays at the palace together with Keiji's parents.

 

 

Tooru was so worried about his son. He can't sleep well and always crying at night. Hajime on the other side, he's blaming himself for what's happening now.

 

 

Ever since Kuroo told kei to just stay in the palace and wait for what ever news the alpha can have, Keiji's parents visits the palace almost everyday too.

 

 

Kei originally accompanied his husband before but weeks after they start the search, the alpha noticed that someone is watching their every move so he asked Kei to the stay at home where he's almost a hundred percent safe.

 

 

Kuroo arrive home after another day of searching. He slowly approached his queen and Keiji's parents to report the information that he got.

 

 

"I have a bad and good news. Which do you want to know first?" Kuroo started.

 

 

"Either. Just spill it out." Kei impatiently answered.

 

 

Kuroo took a deep breath before facing the again. "The good news is that I can assure you now that no one kidnapped keiji."

 

 

"How did you know? You mean, my keiji is safe?" Tooru said before clutching the king's sleeve.

 

 

"Tooru, your manners. Don't forget that he's the king." Hajime said before apologizing to kuroo.

 

 

Going back to the topic, kuroo gave a photo to kei. It is a screen shot from the CCCTV footage that they watched. "That's the bad news. Keiji's not here. He flew back to Japan."

 

 

Somehow, kei feels a bit relieved. At least he knew that his childhood friend wasn't harmed by the people who messed his life but what he's thinking is why did Keiji fly back to japan without him?

 

 

The queen told Keiji's parents to go home and rest for today. He and his king needs to decide on what should they do next. Tooru calmly agreed and went home with his husband.

  
"I can feel it. There's something going on. Keiji will never do something like that without any reason." Kei said while setting the bed.

 

 

Kei felt his king hugging him from behind. "Then we will go back to japan. Besides, it almost the start of the next semester soon right? We have to finish college before sitting on our throne, full-time." Kuroo said before laying his queen and himself on the bed. Kuroo kissed Kei good night before sleeping.

 

 

Kei's grumpiness may become less and he's getting used with Kuroo's touch but there's something inside him that's stopping him from surrendering to his alpha 100 percent.

 

 

Another thing, after the nightmare that he had, strange thing starts to happen. The strange feeling of being watched in whatever he does, feeling of being followed and that's not a good thing. Kei knew that there's a problem that he should solve by himself.

 

 

The following day, kei told keiji's parents that they are going back to japan to look for keiji and of course, to get ready for the up coming semester.

 

 

Kei told them that they will bring Keiji back but Tooru insisted. He wanted to come and see him son again. In the end, the royal couples couldn't do anything but to agree.

 

 

On the other hand, kuroo is happy because he can see his grandfather again. He has few clothes to pack since he left most of his normal clothes in Japan.

 

  
"Kei, are you done??" Kuroo asked.

 

 

"Yes I am. Do you have any idea where to find Keiji??" Kei asked.

 

 

Kuroo sigh before giving the omega a nod. "I am not sure but most probably, he should be there."

 

 

Their flight going back to Japan feel so fast. Kuroo is finally back to his home country. He wanted to visit his grand father immediately and confess everything but before that, he needs to find Keiji first.

 

 

Tooru and his husband will stay at the mansion together with kuroo and Kei. Kuroo gave them the instruction to stay until they found Keiji's place.

 

 

"Where should we start looking for Keiji?" Kei asked while unpacking their things.

 

 

"There's only one person in my mind now. I will go and see. Stay here with keiji's parents." Kuroo said.

 

 

Luckily, Kei isn't as stubborn as he usually is. Kuroo can feel a slow, good development in their relationship and that's good. He can continue whatever he's doing and everything will be alright between the two of them.

 

 

Traveling in a car is a lot faster than commuting. Standing in front of his prospect's house. He gently ring the doorbell and a white-haired greeted him with a smile.

 

 

"Oh! Tetsurou! Nice to see you here." Koushi, bokuto's mother, said.

 

 

Kuroo gave him a nod before entering their house. "It is nice to see you again. Actually, I wanted to ask if -" Kuroo couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw Keiji inside the house, helping to set up the table.

 

 

"Keiji..."

 

 

"Kuroo.. what are you doing here?"

 

 

Keiji approached the two, saying that dinner is ready. Koushi gave them a nod before excusing himself.

 

 

When kuroo finally make sure that bokuto's mom is not there anymore, he dropped his smile and look back at Keiji. "You know, kei and your parents are so worried about you." He started.

 

 

"So? Are you here to bring be back? Well sorry, I am staying here." Keiji answered back.

 

 

"Okay. I wont force you. At least I can assure them that you are okay." Kuroo sighed. "I'm leaving."

 

 

With that, kuroo left bokuto's place and go back to the mansion. He couldn't bring Keiji back but at least he has some good news for kei and Keiji's parents.

 

 

The moment he arrived at home, Tooru starts interrogating him. Kei looks like he wanted to ask him too but Tooru's reaction is stressful enough so he just stay where he's sitting while patiently waiting for kuroo's news.

 

 

"He's there and he's perfectly fine. I don't know what his reason is but he sternly told me to leave and so I did." Kuroo said.

 

 

Tooru finally let out a sigh of relief. He can finally sleep peacefully again now that they already know that his son is safe, eating and sleeping comfortably wherever he is now.

 

 

Hajime however, insist on seeing his son. He asked the king formally to bring him where his son is. Until now he's feeling guilty for what had happened so he wanted to apologize to his son.

 

 

Kuroo agreed without any second thoughts. Even though Keiji asked him to leave, his parents have a right to see and check him if he's really doing fine.

 

 

Kuroo and his queen entered the room after the talk with the older couples. Kei looked more relax too and that makes Kuroo feel better.

 

 

Every since he admitted to himself how much he love Kei, he promised to protect his omega and that is what he's doing. He laid down beside kei, giving the omega a kiss on his forehead before they sleep.

 

The next day, as promised, the four of them visit bokuto's house. Like yesterday, koushi is the one who open the door for them.

 

 

"Hello aunt, can we see Keiji again??" Kuroo politely asked.

 

 

The white-haired omega smile warmly before he asked them to come in. After that, he went to the kitchen to call Keiji whose holding a cookie jar.

 

 

They are all sitting on the couch while waiting for Akaashi and when the dark-haired omega came out, they were all happy and shocked at the same time.

 

 

Tooru quickly stood up and give his loving son a hug. He's a very caring mom, over protective and honest, but sometimes, he is too honest that he will say anything he wanted to say.

 

 

"I miss you so much but.. dear, you've gone fat. You look like uhhmmm."

 

 

Nice timing, Hajime saved everyone from his trashy wife and his son's anger. He covered tooru's mouth even before he say something that will definitely makes his son mad.

 

 

Keiji let out a sigh before he sit down together with Bokuto and his family. Bokuto greeted keiji's parents as polite as he can before greeting his friends.

 

 

Keiji's current size still surprised them specially Tooru. He's very conscious when it comes to his face and body. He just can't sit there without saying something.

 

 

"Sorry for being hungry, mom." Keiji answered before eating cookies again.

 

 

"Still sweetheart, how can you manage to eerrr.." for the second attempt, Tooru failed again after receiving a death glare from his husband.

 

 

Of course Keiji noticed what's happening. He can read the message between those stares. He knew how alarming his weight is but he just can't help it.

 

 

"I am not eating for myself" keiji calmly said.

 

 

Everyone seems to get what he meant but not Tooru. He's too focused on how big his son is now. "So who are you eating with? Your shadow?" Tooru sarcastically said.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, keiji looks at his parents calmly before finally breaking the silence. "The baby said he wants cookies that's why I'm eating some."

 

 

Keiji can see everyone's reaction. His parents shocked faces, Kei's poker face and his alpha who already turned into a stone.

 

 

Bokuto is trying to absorb everything that he heard. Keiji didn't tell him anything why he had decided to stay in his house. Keiji's figure that time is as similar as before so he thought, Keiji only gain weight because of eating too much.

 

 

"What? I am already expecting this after what we did." Keiji said, sounds a bit annoyed from watching his alpha's reaction.

 

 

Hajime and Daichi was so surprised that they both grab Bokuto on his collar. Both of the older alpha are interrogating the young one.

 

 

"What did you do to my son!?" Hajime angrily said.

 

 

"What did you do Koutaro!?" Daichi asked.

 

 

"So, Do you really wanted him to tell you how we had sex?" Akaashi said sarcastically.

 

 

The chaos goes on. Bokuto already turned into stone, koushi was so shocked that he feels like his body and soul are separating. Tooru fainted after everything sinks in to his brain.

 

 

Annoyed pregnant akaashi stand up, getting everyone's attention once again. "You're all noisy. It's not that really shocking. Being with someone you love and doing it with him, you kinda know that it will end up like this. " and with that, he left the living room and take a nap.

 

 

Kei who's silently watching the commotion can't help to smirk. His friend surely made him proud that he wanted to give him a dramatic slow clap as Akaashi left the room.

 

 

After Akaashi left the living room, Each of them do their own businesses. Daichi went to the kitchen to have a serious talk with his son while Hajime is trying to wake his wife up.

 

 

The royal couple is just sitting there for hours doing nothing. They can hear voices from the kitchen and of course, Tooru's complaints.

 

 

Kuroo tried convincing Keiji's parents to come home for now, and continue the discussion at the mansion. Considering Keiji's current condition, Hajme and Tooru agreed.

 

 

Kuroo announced that they're going home when Bokuto stand up and seriously ask Keiji's parents to stay. Kuroo looked at his queen then to the older couple. In the end, keiji's parents agreed to stay for more.

 

 

Once again, bokuto and his parents face Keiji's parents. He really wanted to talk about Keiji's condition but facing them made his throat dry.

  
"I don't approve your relationship with my son." Hajime firmly said.

 

 

"Keiji is the son of duke. We want him to marry a person in royalty and is good enough for him." Tooru added.

 

 

Bokuto's parents were so surprised from what they've heard. They thought royal people only exist in the past but now, these people are already in front of them.

 

 

Keiji, who happens to hear the conversation goes down to defend his alpha, the father of his unborn child. "So you think, Bokuto san isn't good enough for me?"

 

 

Hajime answered his son "yes" confidently and that hurts Bokuto's feelings.

 

 

Akaashi sat beside his alpha. He can see that hurt expression that is pretty unusual for the alpha's personality. He's normally loud and childish but that what akaashi likes about him.

 

 

"We are having a baby."

 

 

"The baby will live at the place and going to be raise as your younger brother." Hajime said

 

 

Everyone , even kei and Kuroo , were surprised from the Idea. They knew that what akaashi and Bokuto did was wrong but hiding the truth from the child will be much worst.

 

 

"we will raise the baby together." Keiji angrily said. He is totally against the idea. He looked at his alpha whose sitting in silence, trying to get his alpha's support "right?" He continued in a pleading tone.

 

 

After pitying himself for a while because of what Akaashi's parents had said, he finally speaks up. He lift his chin, looking at Keiji's parents seriously before holding his omega's hand.

 

 

"I may not be the perfect husband you want to be with your son. I'm not rich like you or a royalty but I'm valuable. I'm not perfect but I don't need to be. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done in my past but I don't regret it because that makes me who I am today. Before, I may not have gone to where I intended to go, instead, I think I have ended up where i intended to be. And that is to be one with Akashi.

 

The first time I saw akashi, he was walking in the corridors and my heart kept on thumping.

 

We bump into each other once, and there he was, standing in front of me when I had this sudden urge to look at him.

 

Restless in my place I caught a glimpse of his face.

 

I saw his enticing eyes that makes me forget everything in place.

 

That makes me realize Akashi is the one for me. And I know he feels the same. I can assure you that my feelings for him is genuine and true. You may not approve of our relationship now but I will do my best for you to accept us wholeheartedly.I would also like to apologize but I can't give up Akashi. Not now or not ever. Especially that we already have a child on the way. Also, I just want to add, I will ask Akashi's hand for marriage just so you know. I hope you understand. Then if you'll excuse us. Akashi needs to rest."

 

 

And with that, Bokuto gently pulls Akaashi out of that stressful situation and goes up to his bedroom.

 

 

Akaashi can't believe that his naïve alpha stood up for him and for their baby. It is the first time that someone talk back to his dad and he's so happy that he can't help himself to cry.

 

 

After Bokuto and Akaashi left the room, Koushi politely escorted keiji's parents out of their humble home in a not so rude way. He doesn't want to make this problem worse.

 

 

'I don't think that's right.' They love each other and willing to do anything for each other. Why are you trying to hinder their love? And raise the baby as his younger brother? Don't deny the love the baby deserves from its parents. Please try to understand them and be reasonable. Please think about your son's happiness. Don't imprint to them the principles you grew up with. The past and the present are nothing alike. Our time is done. Its time for them to think and decide for their own. And only them will known what that is." Koushi politely said before closing the door.

 

 

Inside Bokuto's room, Keiji's sitting on the bed while leaning his head on his alpha's chest. He hates his pregnant hormones. It makes him so emotional that he cries for a very small reason.

 

 

Bokuto silently tried to calm Akaashi down. Somehow, he enjoys seeing His omega as fragile as this. He knew that Keiji is strong enough to take care of himself but in his current situation, Bokuto had more reason to protect him and their baby.

 

 

"What you've said, you mean it right?" Akaashi suddenly asked out of the blue.

 

 

"You mean, what I've said to your parents? Yes, I do." Bokuto answered.

 

 

"I'll take that as your proposal." Akaashi sweetly said.

 

 

Bokuto gave him a short laugh while playing with his hair. "If it os okay for you to wait until I can buy you a ring then why not?"

 

 

The alpha looked at his omega's face, gently caressing his cheeks before rubbing his tummy. "Yes I am surprised. I didn't know that I'll be a father soon but I am happy. Maybe we aren't fully ready yet but I will stand here for the both of you."

 

 

Keiji's pregnant hormones attack him again as he buried his face into his alpha's chest and cry until he fell asleep. Bokuto kissed him on his forehead before laying him down properly.

 

 

When Kuroo and Keiji's parents arrive home, he told the older couple to rest for now and think about the situation carefully before retreating to their own room.

 

 

What happened a while ago was an eye opener for Kuroo. Everything will be better if both their families know about their relationship.

 

 

"Kei, let's visit my grandfather tomorrow. I want to introduce you to him, as my omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry because I really can't make a good "dream" sequence. I don't know how to write it well so yah.. I'm sorry.  
> See you next chapter!!! 10 chapters to go!!!


	17. Melting that salty, stone heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! Sorry for the long wait. I am so busy that I can't write continuously like before but I hope you guys are still looking forward to this.   
> This chapter.. plainly full of kurootsukki. Light chapter. Preparation for the heavy chapters to come ❤️   
> No edit and I haven't re read it yet so sorry for the mistakes.

The alpha's suggestion came so sudden. Kuroo thought that the omega will say no to his request but he still tried his luck. After what he witnessed at Bokuto's household, he wanted to make his relationship with Kei official and not just as the crown prince's alpha for hire.

  
Kei saw how determine kuroo is. Thinking how their relationship goes since they got married, he thought that maybe it is time to treat the alpha better.

  
"Why? Why do you want me to meet your grandfather?" Kei asked.

  
"Because you are my queen. My grandfather is the only family I have so I want you to meet him and be part of our small family." Kuroo said before hugging Kei.

  
"I don't know why I end up to be your baby maker but I don't want to just make your pregnant and finish my job after. I want us to be a family. My very own family." Kuroo continued.

  
Kei just can't help his husband's cuteness from time to time. He acted cold towards him because he was scared. He was scared to fully open himself to his one and only alpha because of something that happened in his past but then he realized that the past, the present and his future aren't going to be the same.

  
The omega watched his alpha sleep beside him, peacefully. He wasn't able to sleep because of the mix of excitement and nervousness that he's feeling right now.

  
He will meet Kuroo's grandfather once again but this time, not as the boss, but Kuroo's wife. He heard that Kuroo's grandfather is nice so there's nothing to worry about but still, he wanted to give his grand father in law a good impression.

  
In the end, he chose to join his husband and sleep with him. Thinking about the meeting too much won't change anything at all.

  
Kuroo woke up the next day in a very good mood. He wanted to surprise his grandfather and for sure, the old man will be so happy to see him.

  
He kissed his sleeping omega first before taking a bath. It is still early so waking up his queen will not be a good decision.

  
The king was so happy that he greet everyone in the mansion including Keiji's parents and takeda. He saw the duke and his wife were both dress with their luggage sitting beside them.

  
"Thank you for helping us find our son. Now that we know that he's safe, We should go back to our country now." Hajime said.

  
"I understand. I feel bad that Kei will miss your departure since he's still sleeping. Have a safe trip and rest assured that Keiji will be in good hands." Kuroo said before asking someone to send them to the airport

  
Kei woke up in his king size bed alone. Despite of worrying too much about today's meeting, it seems like he had a good sleep.

  
After taking a bath, he went out of their room to look for his husband. He found the man sitting at the living room, dressed in his usual clothing.

  
"Good morning Kei. I'm sorry but Keiji's parents already went back to our country. Sorry for not waking you up." Kuroo said before pulling him into a light kiss.

  
"It's okay. By the way, what time are we going to visit your grandfather?" The omega asked.

  
"We will go their right after we eat. So, shall we eat the strawberry pancakes that I made?" Kuroo said before dragging the omega to the dining room.

  
Kei ate silently while his husband is happily talking about his grandfather. He can see how excited his alpha is and somehow, even the stone-heart omega like him, make him smile.

  
After eating, the royal couple made their way to the alpha's old house. Kuroo wanted to surprise his grandfather so he didn't tell the old man that he's coming home.

  
Kei is just sitting silently beside his husband. He hasn't been to the alpha's old house before so he's a bit excited to see it. He wanted to know more about the alpha like how he is when he's younger, what food is his favorite and many more but of course, he'll never tell that to his alpha.

  
The car stopped in front of a two storey house. It is not so big from the outside but everyone can say that the house is being cared well.

  
Kuroo held his omega's hand and they enter the house together. He excitedly call for his grandfather but unfortunately, the house is empty.

  
He told His wife to just stay inside the house while he asks their neighbor to know where his grandfather is.

  
While inside the house, kei started walking around. The photo frames that are displayed at the living room. Kuroo's junior and high school days.

  
He can also see photos of him and Bokuto wearing different jersey in a volleyball tournament. Kuroo hasn't change at all aside from he seems taller than he was.

  
Kuroo seems to be taking much time talking to his neighbor. Kei thought that maybe, he enjoys chatting with them since it's been a while since they last met.

  
The omega keeps on walking around until he climbed the stairs. For a person with manners, he knew that entering someone's room without permission is not good but now that he's standing in front of a room, he slightly opens it. Kuroo's scent is coming from that room so he enters and start roaming around.

  
The room is clean like no one seems who entered the room ever since Kuroo left his home. Some medals were displayed in a shelf beside his study table

  
Kei seems to be enjoying himself when the strong scent of Kuroo that was left inside the room started kicking him. He can feel his knees suddenly went soft and his breathing started to get shorter.

  
"Kei? Where are you?"

  
The omega heard his alpha's voice. Kuroo is already looking for him so he went out of the room and slowly go down the stairs to meet his husband.

  
"I.. I am here. " Kei said.

  
"There you are. Sorry if I took quite some time. Anyway, my grandfather went to the hospital for his regular check up." Kuroo explained.

  
He noticed something strange from his omega. He's sweating and his face is a bit red. Kei is also avoiding his stares and the omega is releasing a sweet scent.

  
"Shit Kei! You are in heat again?" Kuroo almost shouted.

  
"Don't you dare use such words to me again alpha." Kei annoyingly glare at him.

  
"Sorry. I was just surprised. Your heat ended just a month ago right? It shouldn't come this early." Kuroo explained.

  
"I.. went into your room while you are out. Your scent is too strong that it makes me run into my heat. " kei said before falling onto his knees.

  
Kuroo help him to get up, trying to endure the pheromones that his mate is releasing. He tried carrying him to the couch but it's too late. Slick is already staining his pants and his knees are too weak to move.

  
"I can't move anymore.. I need to release first.." kei said in an almost begging voice.

  
"So you mean, hear?" Kuroo asked unsurely.

  
Kei looks at him sharply. Embarrassment can be clearly seen on his red sweaty face. "Do you want me to say it again? I need you to fuck me right here right now, quick!"

 

Kuroo doesn't want to give in since there's still a chance that his grandfather will come home anytime soon but he can feel his own pants, tight and also needs a release so he push Kei on the door before removing the omega's pants.

  
"Let's do this quick." The alpha said before he started fingering his omega's locking hole.

  
The preparation is much quicker than usual but Kei can feel it well. His body keeps on reacting every time kuroo adds another finger in him.

  
"I'm good Tetsuro, I need you now!" Kei said while leaning at the back of the main door of the house.

  
Kuroo enters him as the omega moans his name. He waited until kei told him to move. The fact that they are having sex in the living room excites the both of them.

  
The alpha thrusted faster and deeper into Kei. His omega felt so good. Kei's hole is sucking his cock dry. He is also tighter than usual, maybe because of the excitement that they are feeling at the moment.

  
Few more thrust, Kei can feel himself cumming. Moaning his husband's name in a hissing manner turns the alpha on. Kei's low and groaning voice is really sexy for Kuroo.

  
Thrusting harder, they were on their peak when both of them heard the gate, opening. Kuroo's grandfather already arrived.

  
Both of them are panicking. They are bit sure wether to stop or not specially now that they are almost cumming. Luckily, the neighbor chatted with Kuroo's grandfather. That bought them some time to finish.

  
"Hold your voice Kei. Don't make any noise. We'll finish this on time. " kuroo said before he started thrusting deeper, hitting the omega's prostate.

  
Kei can feel when the alpha is hitting him and it was so damn good that he wanted to scream on top of his lungs. He can hear the conversation from the outside but can't focus on it.

  
Kuroo lean closer to his omega's body, smelling the omega's neck but he made sure not to bite the omega. He doesn't want to bond with him without his permission.

  
The alpha, thrust harder with his other hand pumping kei's neglected cock. In few more thrust, he finally came. The omega also came in his hands.

  
Both panting but Kuroo told Kei to go to the bathroom while he get some extra clothes in his room until he realized that the house smells sex.

  
Kuroo heard his grandfather already saying goodbye to their neighbor. Kuroo dressed himself quickly before going out to meet his grandfather in the front yard instead.

 

"Grandpa! Nice to see you again!" Kuroo greeted nervously before giving the old man a hug.

  
"I am so happy to meet you again. Let's go inside." Nekomata said before attempting to go inside the house but Kuroo stopped him.

  
"Ahh sorry grandpa. I tried making something but i ended up blowing up the kitchen. Will you please stay in our neighbor's house for a while? Let me just clean it." Kuroo lied.

  
Not sure if he convinced his old man or not but nekomata agreed without asking the young man anymore.

  
Once his grandfather is already out of his sight, he quickly came back and bring kei sam clothes. He uses some neutralizer spray to kill the smell inside the house.

  
Kei went out of the bathroom wearing one of Kuroo's old pants. It suits him well since the pants is smaller that the pants that the alpha is wearing nowadays.

  
"That was intense." Kuroo teased but the omega just ignore his teasing instead.

  
"Bring your grandfather here now." Kei said as kuroo jokingly salute at him before following his order.

  
Kuroo went out to get his grandpa from their neighbor's house. He thanked his neighbor for accompanying his grandfather while he cleaned their house.

  
Upon entering the house, the old man saw Kei standing in the living room. Nekomata seems to recognize the blonde as he  
Offer him a smile.

  
"You are here. Please sit down. Tetsurou, it is good that your boss allowed you to come home." The old man said happily.

  
Clearing his throat, kuroo stand beside Kei, wrapping his arm around the omega's shoulder. Kuroo saw his grandfather's confused face.

  
"Grandfather, actually he is not my boss, anymore. He's my husband." Kuroo said, nervously waiting for his grandfather's reaction.

  
Kei just politely bowed and greeted the old man politely. Also waiting for the old man's reaction but not as nervous as his alpha.

  
"So you are my grand son in law. Sit down. I wanted to catch up with the both of you." Nekomata happily said before giving both boys a kind smile.

  
Kuroo was surprised at his grandfather's reaction. He's actually preparing for an explanation on the situation but the old man did not asked.

  
Kei sit down before facing the old man again. He may not know how usual family do the introduction but he'll introduce himself in the way he used to do.

  
"Sir, we met before and you know me as your grandson's boss but now, I am his wife." Kei said before looking straight through the old man's eye. "Please let me take care of your grand son." He continued before bowing his head, giving respect to the old man.

  
Nekomata laugh in amusement while kuroo tried pulling Kei back to his seat. The alpha isn't expecting for his grumpy and prideful wife to do that.

  
While the lovers were busy having their conversation, nekomata tried getting their attention. The omega turned his gaze to the smiling old man once again.

  
"Do you love my grandson?" Nekomata asked.

  
Kuroo's face is priceless. He's not overly shocked with the question but he looks so unsure. His face is blank but at the same time he looks constipated.

  
Kei on the other hand isn't surprised at the question at all. Instead, he answered it quickly. "Yes. I love him, grandfather. "

  
The omega's answer is more jaw dropping that the old man's question. Kuroo looked at Kei, trying to confirm if he heard it right or not. The omega looked back at him with a slightly annoyed face.

  
"What? Do you want me to repeat it? No way."

  
Nekomata seems to be so happy watching the young couples in front of him having their small argument. He never saw his adopted grandson to be as happy as he is right now.

  
The couples spend the whole day with nekomata. Kei finally learned how to relax, spend what other people called "quality time" with his family.

  
Kei had some issues with his own family so he never enjoyed his time with his father and other relatives. Now, he has his own family that he can call and he's surely enjoying it.

  
It's time for them to come home. Kuroo hugged his grandfather and thank him for accepting the situation nicely. Kei thanked the old man too for understanding their situation and for welcoming him as part of their family. The royal couple promised to visit him again before going home.

  
While on their way home, Kuroo can't help himself tease the blonde omega. He's asking his wife again and again to say i love you once again.

  
The omega is starting to get annoyed but there's a small happiness in his heart. The alpha's pure affection to him made his ice cold heart finally melts.

  
"Fine. Listen carefully because I won't day this again okay?" Kei asked as the alpha nodded excitedly in return.

  
Kei took a deep breath nefore sincerely looking at Kuroo's eyes. "I love you."

  
Kuroo hugged his omega tightly through out the whole ride. He can hear his other half whining but he just can't let the omega go.

  
His relationship is getting better and better. He can't even imagine how they started. The important thing is that he and his wife have understanding.

  
Kuroo kept kissing Kei playfully while trapping the omega inside his arms. He kisses him on his cheek, forehead, smack on his lips and do it all over again.

  
Kei isn't annoyed but he felt embarrassed especially because the driver can see them from the rear mirror of the car so Kei pushed the alpha's face away.

  
"Stop. Do it when we're already alone." Kei said in a much lower voice. Still awkward for being lovey-dovey with his king.

  
"But you know? Joking aside. I feel so happy and complete now.* the alpha said before gently claiming the omega's lips.

  
Meanwhile at Narrita Airport, a person that will cause pain and trouble for the royal couple has arrived.

  
A turnip head man walked and greet the man he gave his life to. "It's nice to see you again. I'm here to bring you to where you will be staying." Kidaichi said.

  
Kunimi, The black haired beta gave kindaichi a nod and start following him. "So how's my dear brother? Enjoying life?" He asked.

  
Kindaichi gave the photos that he got from watching the omega to kunimi. He has been following the blonde omega ever since he came back for the wedding and now, they found the right opportunity to do their plan when the new royal couple have decided to fly back to japan.

  
"Really lucky huh? Despite of his bad attitude, he manage to find an alpha? That irritating omega." Kunimi said while crumbling the photos one by one.

  
\------  
The royal couple finally arrived home. Kuroo isn't satisfied from teasing his omega who seems to be in a good mood today.

  
The servants and even Takeda greeted them the moment they enter the mansion. Everyone seems to be happy to see their used to be grumpy prince is starting to enjoy his life now.

  
"Do you want anything? Kei sama? Tetsurou sama?" Takeda asked.

  
Kuroo just told takeda that they have already had dinner and was about to lead their way to their room when Kei suddenly stop him.

  
"Wait, I'm hungry. Please bring some food in our room." Kei said.

  
"Okay. I will ask them to prepare some salmon and vegetables for you." Takeda said before bowing but then again, kei stopped him.

  
"No. I want meat. Give me some meat tonight and japanese rice and.. something spicy." Kei said in a very confused manner before marching to his room.

  
Kuroo just followed his wife who's acting strange. He sat beside Kei trying to see if he's okay. Tye alpha knows that the omega is moody but asking his wife won't harm anyway.

  
"Hey, are you okay?? Did you got tired from visiting my grandfather??"

  
Kei isn't feeling sick at all. Actually he's okay. He just suddenly felt hungry and his tastebuds were looking for something salty like meat.

  
He usually eats light food specially at night but right now, all he knew is that he wanted to eat.

  
Takeda came to their room with the omega's food. They served steak and a small bowl of japanese rice. As for something spicy, Takeda bought the omega some kimchi since it is suitable with hot japanese rice as well.

  
Kuroo looked at the food then to Kei. Of course he wanted his wife to gain weight but the food is just too many compare to the usual amount of food that the omega used to eat.

  
The alpha saw how the omega's eyes sparkle just by looking at the food. Of course he wasn't smiling but he can see how bright his eyes.

  
The omega started digging his food while kuroo watches him. The omega seems to be really hungry as he is eating in a much faster phase.

  
Kei felt so happy the moment he ate the meat. The saltiness of it mixed well with kimchi and rice. The omega looked at his husband while giving the empty bowl of rice.

  
"Hmm.. I want more." Kei said shyly.

  
Kuroo get the empty bowl from his wife's hand and diligently fill it up with another scoop of japanese rice. He came back with the bowl of rice and a small serving of strawberry shortcake

  
The alpha placed the food in front of him as Kei started eating the bowl of rice again. Kuroo continue watching his mate finishes his food but the cake remained untouched.

  
"Is there a problem? This is your favorite right?" He asked.

  
"Not in the mood to eat the cake. Maybe i ate too much tonight. Please put it back. I feel sleepy now." Kei said before hiding under his blanket.

  
Kuroo has no choice but to return the cake and all the dirty dishes back to the kitchen. When he came back, his dear omega is already asleep.

  
He laid beside the sleeping omega before giving him a good night kiss. He stares at his wife's sleeping face and after he felt contented, he finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when can I update tjis again but I hope it only takes less that a month.   
> After this I might create another story in series about DAISUGA KUROOTSUKKI & BOKUAKA ❤️❤️


	18. The prince’s abduction (edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes i am back! For those who are messaging me, thank you for patiently waiting. I'm back now I promise to update the story at least once a month. Also since I’ve been jn hiatus for wuite some time, I lost my beta readers already. I need a beta reader again. Just message me on fb : kuroonosaltymoonshine  
> Or email me. My email is on my dashboard. Thank you. 
> 
> WARNING!  
> Grammar error , mis spelled words, typos since I didn’t reread this chapter. 
> 
> ENJOY!!

Kunimi, Kei’s half-brother came to japan, following his dear brother. He and Kei were almost the same age but since Kunimi was an illegitimate child, the royal family had hidden his existence to avoid scandals. He had been so young when his mother had died. She had fallen down the stairs at a party. He couldn’t remember everything well, but he could still picture the young blonde prince watching them and letting his mother die.

 

That day, he promised his mother that he would get what he deserved. If he never was to be part of the royal family then he would to take the whole family down and starting with the new queen of the country, his brother Kei.

 

After spending a few weeks in Japan, planning, he would start to execute his plan with the help of his partner in crime, Kindiachi. The turnip head was his loyal confidant and they had been together for ups and downs.

 

He had met Kindaichi after his mother’s death. He had been adopted by the turnip head’s parents. They had grown up together and eventually, he had gained Kindaichi’s loyalty and now, they were putting his plan in motion together.

 

Kunimi’s feminine looking features helped him to sneak inside the mansion dressed as one of the maids. He watched his dear brother from as close as he could without being noticed by the royal couple. His plan was to ruin the relationship between his brother and his hot husband before capturing the omega.  
~~~~~~~  
In the past weeks, after the royal couple’s visit to Kuroo’s grandfather, Kei’s mood had become unpredictable. One moment, he’s clingy and sweet then in a split second, he’s upset. It drove Kuroo crazy that he couldn’t even talk to his wife properly.

 

Considering how badly their relationship had started, the cold treatment he was getting from Kei wasn’t new to him. Kuroo loved Kei and was faithful so this kind of moodiness didn’t really shake him too much.

 

Just like always, no matter how many times his moody omega pushed him away, Kuroo followed him. He gave him food that he knew Kei loved, even though the blonde would reject it each time. The really strange thing, was that Kei had started eating more meat and had stopped eating his favourite strawberries.    
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kei had been feeling bad and lightheaded a lot of the time recently and that made him moody. Sometimes, he laid awake all night while his alpha was soundly asleep. He had cravings to eat a lot of food but didn’t know what exactly he wanted to eat and worst, when he started eating a lot, he would vomit often as well.

 

Also, recently, he had started to find his alpha’s scent bad. He felt sick whenever he smelled his alpha and that is why he was always pushing him away. Of course, Kei didn’t want to do that. When he says he loves the alpha, it is true. It was just that the scent really bothered him. So much.  
   
   
The blonde omega was really feeling bad and he had decided to see a doctor but had decided not to tell anyone especially the king because he didn’t want him to worry.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The cold treatment that Kuroo was receiving from his wife went on, but Kuroo still didn’t mind. He was currently looking for him because he had been out of sight for several hours already and Kuroo wasn’t sure whether the blonde had already eaten.

  
He found him in the garden, talking on the phone again. Recently, he’d caught the blonde doing that twice already. He thought that maybe he was talking to a friend or someone from the palace, or maybe Keiji but… if that were true then why would he go all the way to the garden to talk?

  
Kuroo was having a bad feeling about it. What if it was something severe or something like that? Finally, Kuroo just left the omega without saying anything and went back to the mansion to do something that would distract his mind. He was interrupted by a maid.  
 

“Your highness. Here’s a cup of tea for you.” Kunimi, in a maid disguise, said before handing Kuroo his tea.

   
Kunimi could see how agitated the alpha was. Seeing the omega talking on the phone secretly and treating his alpha coldly, Kunimi knew he could take advantage of the situation and of course he would.

   
He would make the alpha hate his omega so that when they finally abducted Kei, Kunimi could just make up a story and the alpha wouldn’t look for the missing omega anymore.

  
   
“Your highness, I just noticed that you and the queen weren’t in good terms. “ Kunimi started.

   
“We are okay. Kei is just like that. Moody but nothing’s wrong about us.” Kuroo confidently replied.

   
“I don’t want to intrude on your relationship… but recently, I have been seeing the queen on the phone almost every day, talking to someone.” Kunimi, trying to make the story more exaggerated so that the alpha would get even more mad.

   
Kuroo started to feel worried about what the maid said. He’d caught his mate talking on the phone twice but if the maid had seen him more than twice and always outside… what could it mean… No.

  
The alpha shrugged and try to let it pass. He needed to trust Kei. Maybe life was just testing him, right? And besides, he’d had a hard time making his wife fall in love so it wouldn’t be so easy for any other man to make that omega fall in love as well so cheating really wasn’t probable.

   
Kuroo busied himself with any work that he could find so he could get those negative thoughts out of his mind. Why bother when he trusted his love so much right?

 

   
   
He was on his way back to his room after having left the library when he accidentally overheard his omega on the phone again. But this time, he could hear clearly what the blonde was saying.

And it made his heart jump.  
“Yes. My husband is usually busy in the afternoon and besides he won’t ask anyway. Yes please. Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. “  
   
   
The alpha was really surprised to hear that. He couldn’t believe that his wife was actually cheating on him and that he was meeting with this other man tomorrow! The alpha side of Kuroo wanted to burst out but he chose not to because, despite everything, he didn’t want to hurt his omega.

  
   
He left the room since he knew that the blond omega would just ask him to sleep on the couch again so he went to the bar inside the mansion and had some drinks so he could relax his mind and sleep right after.

   
Kunimi had seen what had happened though he wasn’t sure why suddenly the alpha’s mood got bad so he tried asking the king himself.

  
“Your highness, here’s the ice that you asked for.” Kunimi said as he served the bucket of ice before standing beside the king.

   
Kuroo nodded at the maid as he continued to drink to his heart content. Alone of course or else Takeda would scold him, saying that kings shouldn’t act lowly like this, but he is only a human. He has feelings as well.

   
Kuroo sighed while playing with the glass in his hand. “You were right. I think he’s found someone to replace me already.” Kuroo said bitterly as finished his drink.

   
He still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Their relationship hadn’t lasted long before his omega had gotten bored of him and found someone else already.

  
This was good news for Kunimi. It really would make his job easier as the king wouldn’t look for his dear omega when he finally disappeared. Kunimi could almost feel the revenge that he had wanted for so long.

   
Kunimi bowed at the king before leaving the place, going somewhere quiet and secluded so he could call his partner to finally set up the plan.

   
Kei had gone to bed after having talked on the phone. He’d been talking to his doctor because he’d been suffering from constant vomiting, excessive eating and dizziness. He couldn’t handle it anymore so he’d started consulting his doctor.

   
The doctor was actually from his kingdom so he couldn’t meet with him immediately. They kept on communicating through the phone so that the doctor could analyse what might be the problem.

   
The blonde omega also kept this from his husband because knowing him, he would worry and the bed head would surely force him to go to the hospital and the blonde didn’t want that to happen.

  
Today, his doctor had called him to inform that he would be able to fly to Japan and finally personally check the prince’s Health.  That made the blonde feel better. He would finally know what was happening to his body.

   
Tomorrow he would meet his doctor around noon. That time was when his husband’s schedule was the busiest so he’s be able to leave the mansion without Kuroo knowing it. Once he’s be sure about his condition he would tell it to his husband.

  
   
The next day, nothing unusual happened. The bed head stuck to his every day schedule as he locked himself in the library to finish his extra studies and some work. From there he watched how the blonde snuck his way out of the mansion looking around him before finally heading out.

  
   
Kuroo was mad but at the same time hurt. He never thought that this could be happening to him. he loved his husband so much that he’d endured everything just to make the blonde happy and satisfied and this was what he got for all his sacrifices?

  
He closed the curtain and did nothing. No matter what he did, if his wife’s decision was final then there was nothing Kuroo could do. He just went back to his table and drowned himself in all the work that had been given to him. It would serve to distract himself from his cheating wife.

   
On the other hand, Kunimi and Kindaichi were planning the kidnapping carefully. The turnip head would secretly follow the blonde prince while Kunimi would monitor everything that was happening in the mansion before he left the place once their plan was carried out.

  
Kunimi had to make sure that no one in the mansion especially the king, would look for the blonde when he wouldn’t come back after a day . Once that was done, it would be time for him to leave the palace to go where they had planned to hide the blonde.  
 

  
“I can finally have my revenge after years of suffering.” Kunimi told himself before he continued his job as a maid while waiting for the turnip head’s report regarding their plan but he could actually smell success already.

  
Kei had no idea that he was being followed. All his concern at the moment was to see his doctor and finally learn his current condition whether it was something terminal or not.

   
Upon reaching a small clinic where he would meet his doctor he immediately wrote his name for the record and went inside for the check up. They did blood test and urine test that would take some time before the results to come out so they asked the blonde to just patiently wait outside until the doctor called his name again.

 

He sat in the waiting area, rubbing his hands nervously as he had no idea what the results of his tests would be. All he could do is hope that whatever the result of his tests were, they wouldn’t so dangerous.  
 

  
The moment of truth had come. The doctor called his name and asked him to go back to the office for the results of his examinations.

   
He sat in the chair in front of the doctor’s table and nervously listened to whatever his doctor would say. He didn’t stop sweating nervously until he heard the result of his tests.  
 

“What?” Was all Kei was able to say upon hearing the results of his examination.

   
Stepping outside after his check-up still in shock after knowing the result, Kei was thinking about how to announce the results to his husband.

   
But, while Kei was on his way home someone suddenly grabbed him from the back, covering both his mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in chloroform and he fell unconscious.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
“I’m done, we were successful.  Yes, I have him here.”

   
Kei slowly woke up from his unconscious slumber and he could hear a very unfamiliar voice talking on the phone. He could not see where he was because there was a blindfold covering his eyes.

  
“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Kei asked desperately as he could not think of anyone who could possibly do this to him especially given the very strict security he had.

   
Kunimi on the other hand had already gotten the good news. His plan had been successful and he could finally exert the revenge that he had been seeking for such a long time.

   
He left the mansion and headed to where they were hidding the blonde. He wanted to see how miserable his half-brother was at the moment, to see him feel the same pain he felt before.

   
Kunimi was really confident that his half-brother wouldn’t be saved since the king looked like he didn’t care about the blonde anymore.

  
The bed head was just sitting on his chair in the living room while the whole household was panicking because the blonde wasn’t home yet. Everybody was worried about the blonde especially Takeda. He knew that Kei was not irresponsible enough to leave the mansion without telling anyone and just stay outside alone this late.

   
Kuroo knew why his wife wasn’t home yet and he also knew that he wouldn’t come back anymore because the blonde was meeting his secret lover this afternoon and most probably they were still together.

   
“Look for him till you are all tired. I will go back to my room and rest.” Kuroo bitterly said before retreating back to his room and letting his body flop back on the bed, trying to sleep.

   
Not so long after Kunimi had left the mansion he finally arrived at the small abandoned house where they’d brought Kei. The turnip head welcomed him and showed him his half-brother who was laying down miserably on the floor.  
 

Kunimi couldn’t help but smirk upon seeing his brother in that situation. He walked closer and knelt down as he removed the blindfold himself.

   
“It is nice to see you again my dear brother. Do you still remember me?” Kunimi asked sarcastically.

   
Without his glasses, Kei’s eyesight was not clear but he could see blurry image of a very familiar guy and the voice sounded familiar as well.

   
Kunimi then grabbed Kei’s chin and lifted it up as he leant closer to the blonde’s face, looking at him with pure hatred and disgust.

  
“Finally, I can do what I want to you now. I will make you feel everything that I suffered before.” Kunimi took out a knife and brushed the tip on the blonde’s pale cheek making it bleed.  
 

Kei just stayed there, quiet without losing his poise and composure. He didn’t even move when he felt the sharp object scraping his skin.

   
That attitude of Kei’s just made Kunimi madder. The black-haired man wanted to hear his half-brother cry, beg for his mercy just like he did when he begged for help when his mother had fallen and hit her head on the ground.

   
Really, really mad, Kunimi gripped the blonde’s jaw as he smirked devilishly. Kunimi hated how tough his brother was. The blonde never knew when to give up.

  
“I hate you. I hate how much you enjoy the life that I deserve.” Kunimi shouted but Kei didn’t even move.

  
The turnip head was just watching at the side. His job was already done so this fight was between the siblings but he was willing to stop his childhood friend if he happened to cross the line.

   
Kindaichi wanted to help his friend seek revenge that was why he was helping him but he had no plans to let Kunimi stain his hands.

   
“I never took something away from you. It is not my fault that you are a beta and worse, you are an illegitimate child. You are completely useless to the kingdom.” Kei sternly replied.

   
The blonde was right. Kunimi is a beta. Not as strong as an alpha and couldn’t get pregnant like an omega. The kingdom needs an heir and a leader which was clearly something Kunimi would never ever give.

  
“Yes, I am! But you will be miserable now that the alpha you are holding onto won’t save you anymore. He can probably lead the kingdom without you. He hates you because he thinks that you are being unfaithful to him but whether that is true or not is not my business anymore.” Kunimi said before walking out, leaving the blonde under Kindaichi’s care.

   
Kei just laid on the floor crying silently. He wasn’t sure what would happen to him especially in his condition. Kei chanted his husband’s name until he finally fell asleep.

  
It is already midnight, but then Kuroo wasn’t able to sleep. No matter how much he reminded himself that his husband wouldn’t come back anymore, his mind and body kept on waiting for the blonde’s return.

   
He felt so frustrated that he started crying. He really loved his husband even after he was betrayed by him. He couldn’t sleep because he’s looking for the warmth only his husband can give him.

  
Kuroo was hating and hurting at the same time thinking that Kei had left him for someone else even though the truth was that Kei was suffering in a place he had no idea where it is, saying the bed head’s name again and again as he silently begs for help.

  
But Kuroo had that strong pride of an alpha. Even though he wanted to find and get his husband back, there’s no way he’d do that.

  
“I’m sorry but if you love me, you will come back but I’ll never beg or find you.” Kuroo said as he sighed and went to bed and tried to force himself to sleep.

  
Kei hadn’t had anything to eat or drink and was feeling very hungry. He lifted his head and looked around to see if his evil step brother was there.

  
He looked at the person who’s guarding him, gathering all his courage and strength before he triedto beg for some food and water. Kei wouldn’t be doing so, but his special condition made him think that his pride wouldn’t save him now.

   
“Hey, can I ask for a glass of water and some food? I don’t know what you really want to do to me but please, I’m really hungry.”

   
Hearing the blonde beg and ask so nicely, Kindaichi’s conscience couldn’t handle to ignore such requests especially from a helpless person like the blonde.

   
He sighed and gave in to the request. He gave the blonde a glass of water and some food. He also wanted to remove the rope tying the blonde’s wrist but Kunimi would probably kill him if he did that so he just placed the food near the blonde and left. That way, he wouldn’t be able to see the blond.

  
Kei had no choice but to find a way to can eat and drink the water without the use of his hands so he ate the food given to him like a dog. If only he hadn’t needed to eat… he would have endured the hunger.  
“

God, what will happen to me here? I need to stay alive… please let me survive this.” Kei said as he leant on the wall thinking of a way for him to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is teally diffuicult because I’m not into kidnapping scene or so but I hope this wasn’t so bad for an update. Thank you.


	19. The Royal History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last!! Wee!! Here's the next chapter! I finished this since last march but my beta is a bit busy so let's all understand her.  
> I personally thank her for helping me.  
> I hope this chapter will be a good update for you guys :D  
> See you!!

It had been a week since the blonde's disappearance and if this news had gotten out, it would surely bring a negative effect to the kingdom, so Takeda had chosen to keep it under wraps unless they had no choice. Takeda felt so frustrated that the whole mansion was restless with trying to find the Omega and yet their king was doing nothing, acting as if nothing had happened.

  
The older man saw the young King leaving the living room and locking himself in the library again just as he'd been doing these past few days. Takeda had no idea why the alpha was acting like that and he made a mental note to talk to the king about his weird actions. He thought the two had been already in a good relationship already, so the bed head's actions were out of place.

  
Meanwhile, Kunimi stayed in the mansion to see what was happening. Of course, the people in the mansion would have suspected him if he’d suddenly disappeared so he’d stayed and continued his disguise as a maid in the morning and visited his dear brother at night under Kindaichi's care.

  
It had been a week since they’d captured the blonde. Most of the time, it was Kindaichi who watched the blonde while his childhood friend worked at the mansion. Two days after they’d captured the blond, Kindaichi noticed that the latter had started to get sick. Kei was vomiting really often, and he was paler than his actual skin and it was really bothering the turnip head.

  
He thought that maybe the food that he'd been giving the blonde was spoiled or something like that. He even called Kunimi and told him about it. Kindaichi's conscience couldn’t take it so he asked his childhood friend to at least get a doctor to check the omega if he didn’t want to bring Kei to the hospital but Kunimi was strongly against it.

  
"Why would I bring him to the hospital? Let him die. At least, I would get my revenge without staining my hands anymore." Kunimi had replied.

  
Kindaichi heard that the call had already ended. He sighed before taking a look at the helpless omega. He bit his lips and as he tried to endure and fight his conscience back. And so, as usual, he just left the place and the blonde alone in their hideout. Kei was completely tied so the turnip head was certain that the omega would never escape the place.

  
Kei had been in that dark and dirty place for almost a week now. He was feeling sick as his stomach stopped accepting the food that the turnip head was giving him but because he needed to eat, he tried swallowing the so-called food that he normally vomited just hours after he took it.

  
The blonde was feeling sick as well. The place was dirty, and it stunk especially in the exact place where he is lying down since he vomits around it many times. He was restrained so he couldn't stand up and look for another place to throw up. He started to get dizzy and felt light headed but he knew that no matter how much he begged, he would never be saved because his alpha seemed to have stopped caring about him just like his half-brother had told him.

\------------   
Another day was about to end again but still, nothing had happened. There was no news or even clues about where the prince had gone. In the middle of the night, Kuroo's office was still well lit as he didn’t want to go to their room as it only made him feel sad and angry. He could smell and see Kei in every corner of that room and it bothered him so much.

  
He was sitting on his monarch chair while drinking when Takeda came in looking very angry at him. He knew why of course but he had no plan on giving in to the older male's anger. The bed head alpha just looked at the man walking closer to him as he continued drinking that scotch in his hand.

  
"If you are here to ask me to help you look for your mighty prince then just leave. I won't do anything concerning that blonde." Kuroo said in a lifeless voice. He was a bit drunk and his pain started taking over him that is why he was talking about his wife like a person who had no worth.

  
That made Takeda even angrier. He marched closer to him and slapped him hard across the face not caring if that young bed head was the king or not. He just couldn't understand why Kuroo was acting coldly to his own wife. Takeda looked down at the younger male who was still shocked and frozen on his sit after he’d gotten slapped by a person lower than his position.

  
Takeda cared so much about Kei as the blonde had almost grown up under his care. He’d done his best to keep him safe and protected so that Kei would have the opportunity to look for a person who would give him the same care, so this cold treatment from the bed head was something that Kei didn’t deserve at all. Takeda had loved the blonde like his own son as he’d known how complicated the situation inside the royal family was.

  
"Is this how a king should be treating his queen? May I remind you that your wife is missing, and nobody knows whether he is still alive and breathing or dead!" Takeda explained as he totally put their position aside. He wanted to talk to the king as a person, as Kei's husband and not as the ruler of their kingdom.

  
Kuroo gave the older male a sharp look before hitting the glass that he was holding on the table out of anger and frustration. The glass broke into sharp shards, severely injuring the king's hand. It was really painful but not as painful as his heart right now. The physical pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain his cheating wife had given him.

  
"You know nothing so stop talking to me as if I'm a useless person!" He answered back.

  
Takeda was surprised at how the alpha answered him back. He could see the pain on the bed head's face and the older male was sure that it was not because of his hand injury but something else. He started thinking whether the two had gotten into a fight recently. Takeda walked closer and tried to calm the king as he apologized for slapping him earlier. He wanted to be fair, so he was willing to hear the king's side.

  
"I'm sorry my king if I raised a hand to you. I know I do deserve a severe punishment for hurting you but, I would like to know where your pain is coming from." Takeda asked before helping the king clean his wounded hand.

  
Kuroo let his body fall back on his monarch chair before taking a deep breath. Maybe it was time to share this feeling with someone he could trust, and Takeda might be the right person for him. He looked at the man who was currently cleaning his wound with very sad eyes and a bitter smile.

  
"He found someone else. He left me. He left the whole country and ran with his secret lover. That is why he's not here."

  
Upon hearing what the alpha said, Takeda immediately stopped as his ears couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me but, what do you mean secret lover? Are you implying that the queen is cheating on you and now ran away?"

  
Kuroo gave the older man a nod as Takeda immediately stood up and defended Kei on his behalf. Takeda knew Kei better than the omega's own father. He knew that the blonde would never commit something against the law of life especially cheating. Takeda bit his lips as he looked down to hide his guilty face.

  
"The queen would never commit that kind of sin, my King. I can assure you that because I know that the queen doesn't want to repeat what his father did before." Takeda replied in a low tone like every word felt so painful before it went out of his mouth. Takeda lifted his gaze to the confused alpha like the younger male was trying to ask him what he meant.

  
"Kei would never cheat on you just like what his father did. I... I am the king's lover and Kei knew it all along."

\------------------------  
 _Several years ago_....

 _Keishin, the crown prince was the alpha chosen to be the next king in line. He was the only candidate that was fitted to be the next king and none of his brothers went against it. It was peaceful because_ in _some other countries, siblings were killing each other for the crown. Keishin was lucky that it was not the case in his family._

  
 _"Ittetsu! I will be the next king!" Keishin happily_ announce _to his friend and classmate, Ittetsu Takeda. The younger beta had become the alpha's friend since Takeda family had been serving them for a long time now. Ittetsu would serve the future generation of the royal family as well and that was for sure._

_"I am happy for you Keishin. Congrats." Ittetsu replied before giving the alpha a hug._

  
_Yes, they had been friends for a long time and it was not impossible for their close friendship to turn into a romantic one. Keishin fell in love with the beta and formally asked him to be his lover. Ittetsu knew that the next king in line should marry someone that the elder of the royal family chose but still, Ittetsu agreed and kept their romantic relationship a secret._

  
_They were happy even though they secretly spend time together. Going out somewhere far and secluded during anniversaries and birthdays, making love. That was how they enjoyed their youth until they finally finished school and started going their destined path._

  
_Keishin started his training as the next king in line whereas, Ittetsu officially took over his dad's job as the royal family's secretary. The beta was happy to serve the future king and the feeling was mutual for Keishin. The future king studied his lectures and laws so hard and they were well paid off by Ittetsu's loyal service._

  
_"Here's your tea,_ Keishin. _" Ittetsu said when he entered the future king's room. He shouldn't have been calling the future king plainly by his name. If someone had heard him say that, he’d have been punished for sure but Keishi didn’t mind._

  
_The alpha stood up and pulled the beta close to him instead and locked him inside his strong muscular arms. That made Ittetsu laugh. Even though Keishin was on his training on how to be a king, the alpha hadn’t changed at all. The smaller beta wrapped his arms gently around the alpha's name and looked at him lovingly._

_"Good work, my_ king. _" Ittetsu said before letting out a small laugh._

  
 _The king gave his little lover a naughty smirk before leaning down for a kiss. The smaller male of course automatically kissed him back as they enjoyed that sweet yet deep kiss that they were sharing. The room was big and_ sound proof _and Ittetsu made sure he locked it before he confidently made out with the king._

  
 _Ittetsu found himself lying on the king's bed as Keishi hurriedly_ striped _his own clothes. The alpha seemed like he was in a hurry and that made the smaller male laugh one more time. He'd been with the alpha for a long time and he just loved this impatient side of Keishin. The beta could feel the heat as well as he started helping Keishin remove the rest of his clothes that were restraining his movements before locking their lips one more time._

  
 _The beta just loved how their relationship remained even after being in a_ total _different level. He knew that_ Keishi _loved him sincerely. He could feel it in the alpha's kiss. Hungry and possessive. That was how Ittetsu wanted it to be. Their_ love making _was just as rough as before or maybe even rougher because of the fact that what they were doing was prohibited as the king to be and the royal secretary. But nothing would stop this young couple._

  
 _Ittetsu tiredly lay on Keishin's muscular arms as he hugged the alpha. His body was painful and tired, but the warm hug of the alpha made him feel better. Ittetsu could feel the warm kisses that the alpha was giving him. "hmm I love you... and that won't change Ittetsu... I promise." Keishin said before they both drifted to dreamland._  
\--------------------------------------------  
Takeda sat down as he started telling the young alpha his story. It was a bitter sweet memory for him as he knew that his love for the king never changed but the situation was just so complicated.

  
Kuroo looked at him silently. He never suspected something like this had been happening behind the royal family though the story didn’t sound so bad. It sounded so right for the Alpha. Unlike Kei and him, the story of the King and Ittetsu was not a one-sided love. They both loved each other and Kuroo found it weird that this kind of relationship ended up badly.

"I don't get it. It seems like your relationship with the king was right. " Kuroo commented.

"Then if it is, why am I not the queen?" Ittetsu sarcastically replied to the young alpha before he continued his story.   
\--------------------------------------------  
 _That kind of love between Ittetsu and Keishin hadn’t lasted. The worst day had come even though both knew about this really well. They had gathered in a semi-formal meeting to introduce Keishin's future wife. She was a very beautiful, young and reserved lady. No one would have asked why she was chosen by the elders._

  
_Ittetsu was there as the royal secretary, he was supposed to meet all the people who he would serve and that included the future queen. The beta had bitten his lower lip before looking away. The end had finally come. It was time for him to wake up from his beautiful nightmare._

  
_That same night, Keishin met Ittetsu at the palace's garden where they usually met even when they were younger. Ittetsu was officially ending their relationship but the alpha was against that decision. Keishi just couldn’t accept it. His love for Ittetsu was stronger than anything, but in love, it takes two_ individual _working together to win any fight. This time, it was only Keishin who was willing to fight._

  
 _"No. You are the next king and we both knew that this day would come. I... I have prepared myself_ to _this. I am officially breaking our relationship and I am standing in front of you as your family's secretary, Your_ majesty _." Ittetsu replied as he bowed in front of Keishin before walking away._

  
_Since that day, Keishin had done his best to forget his feelings to Ittetsu. He’d tried giving his fiancé the attention and love she deserved until they’d gotten married. Keishin tried to be happy with his wife but every time they’d made love, he just couldn't forget his previous lover._

  
_The fact that they could see each other in the same premises, how Ittetsu had helped the queen after their first night made Keishin want to vomit thinking how the beta could endure everything like nothing had happened between them. Of course, the queen was clueless about it as Ittetsu had been good at faking things._

  
_But Keishin had not been the same. As their marriage had gone by, he’d realized that he would never succeed at faking things. He couldn’t be truly happy being with a person he didn’t love. He’d wanted Ittetsu and nothing more. It was not that he’d hated his wife because she’d had nothing to do with it in the first place._ Keishi's _wife had been a nice and caring woman, fitted to be a queen but he just couldn't truly love her._

  
_Several years after their marriage, Keishin had started losing his pride as a king. He had been doing his job, but he too had started doing things that could humiliate the whole royal family. He had started going out in some pubs and bedding different women just to forget the pain he felt. He had wanted to escape reality again, but he didn't know with who, that was why he had kept looking for someone that would help him forget who he was and his current situation and there, he had met Kunimi's mother._

  
_"What? You got another woman pregnant?" The queen had asked_ to _her now wasted king. She had been really frustrated and mad and hurt. She’d had no idea what had caused the sudden change to her king, but she had never thought that Keishin would have ended up in this situation._

  
_Those days, the queen had been feeling bad and sick, but her king hadn’t been there. She had been lucky that her son, Akiteru had been doing her husband's job instead. While she had been confronting her cheating husband, blood had suddenly fallen down her legs, making her scream in horror._

  
_That was the time she’d actually known that she was also pregnant with their second child. This incident had reached the elders and they had immediately taken action. They had offered the other woman a big sum of money in exchange_ of _her silence. They had asked her to go out of the kingdom and raise the child without knowing its roots while Keishin had been prohibited to go out without the guards with him._

  
_The second child had been safely born, and they had named him Kei. He was a lovely child, indeed but his environment had been too traumatizing for a young child like him. He grew up without the right attention of a mother and father as the king and queen often fought all the time. It seemed that both of them hadn’t been over with the past yet._

  
_Kei was mainly raised by Ittetsu. The older beta would comfort the child every time he would find him crying in the middle of the night because his father and mother were fighting again. The blond was a smart kid. He could understand things even though no one would thoroughly explain any of it that was why he became a very cold and aloof kid._

  
_Ittetsu couldn't take it anymore. He’d gathered all his courage and confronted the king for the sake of the young Kei. The beta had met with the king at the garden where they usually met before. Ittetsu had angrily shouted at Keishin, telling him how much he had neglected his second child. That Kei needed him, his family but Keishin hadn’t been really listening._

  
_Now that he had some alone time with his true love again after so many years, his body had immediately moved and hugged the younger beta. Keishin had cried so much, begging for Ittetsu to come back. This had melted the beta's heart. He hadn’t expected that it was still him even after so many years. He was the reason why the king had become such a person. Keishin had pulled the younger beta into a deep and passionate kiss that even Ittetsu couldn't resist. He hadn’t been able to remember when the last time was that he’d had these lips._

  
_But Ittetsu had so much control that he had managed to push the king away. "I'm sorry Keishin... I didn't know that until now, you were still holding onto me... I... never stopped loving you but we have our own tasks that we should do. You... have your own family now and they need you especially Kei. Please, be happy and forget me." Ittetsu had said before leaving the king just like what he’d done before._

  
_Little did they know; the queen had seen everything from their room. She was hopeless now and the pain was too much. She had understood that the king never loved her. The kiss that the two had shared was never like the kisses she and her king shared before. The queen had cried so much that night, her heart broken._

  
_The next day, Kei had gone to his parent's room to greet them good morning just like he normally did. The moment he had opened the door, he had found his mother's body, lifelessly hanging as she’d committed suicide the night before._

  
_Instead of screaming, he had fallen on the floor. When the maids checked_ why, _they found that the queen was already dead. Ittetsu had immediately hugged Kei, hiding his face_ onto _his chest. That image of his mom would remain on Kei's mind and Ittetsu would blame himself for everything._

\------------------------------------

Kuroo was so surprised that something like that had happened. He never knew that something so terrible had happened to Kei. Cheating was what Kei hated the most and now, it was clear to the alpha that Kei would never do something like that to him but still the question was, why did he sneak out of the mansion just to meet with someone without telling him?

  
Their chat was disturbed by a knock. A maid came just to announce that they had a visitor. Kuroo told the maid to let that person come in and an old man came. Takeda recognized the said person so there was a big possibility that he was from the kingdom judging on how the old man acted.

  
"Excuse me, I didn't mean to disturb you, but I am here to see the queen." The older man said.

  
"And what do you need to him?" Kuroo asked curiously.

  
The older man walked closer as he bowed his head to give respect to the king before facing him one more time.

  
"I am the royal family's doctor and I met with the queen last week on an afternoon. He was feeling sick and consulted me. I told him to come back yesterday but he didn't come so I personally came here to che-"

  
Kuroo's face had gone dry when he’d heard who the old man is. All the information automatically answered all his question. He’d judged his wife for cheating even though the queen had actually been suffering from some sickness while he was at the mansion, doing nothing.

  
His alpha instinct immediately kicked in and he ran outside. He had no idea where Kei was, but he knew that his wife needed him right now. "Shit! What have I done?!"

  
Kuroo had finally realized the mistake he’d made and now was ready to fix this problem. He needed to find his wife before it was too late. Kei was getting weaker and weaker as he was getting dehydrated and starved. The food and water that Kindaichi was giving him wasn’t enough. Kei just laid on that cold, dirty floor. He’d already lost hope. He knew he wouldn't survive but still, his mind unconsciously hadn’t stopped from calling his alpha's name until his passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it!!  
> Let me hear your opinion about this ❤  
> See you next chapter!!


End file.
